Wild Magic
by Erich Zann III
Summary: Harry's been broken up with Ginny for over a year now, and Luna wants to make a go at him. Where will their relationship go? Ron and Hermione's relationship is on the rocks, though. A new form of magic seems to be emerging in the world. Will wizards be able to accept Muggles that can cast spells? Continuation of Best Christmas Ever. HarryxLuna, RonxHermione in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Hello, Harry…" Luna said brightly, although something else behind her voice that Harry couldn't quite place indicated that she wasn't as cheerful as she was pretending to be. Outside, snow was falling plentifully, and therefore, both of them, having met in front of the Ministry and come in together, were covered in the white powder.

Strangely, Harry had a sense of déjà vu, as though it were the Slug Club Christmas Party all over again. For some reason, Luna looked… nervous. That was impossible, though. Luna never got nervous. Maybe it was because she had gotten rid of her butterbeer cork necklace and radish earrings (thank God). Perhaps she felt more comfortable with them on or something. He didn't think that was it, but it was completely possible.

He had broken up with Ginny almost a year previously, and after a while, he had gotten used to not having her in his life. He felt fortunate that it wasn't a bad breakup, which meant that he still remained friendly with the Weasley family, although he was slightly distant with Ginny ever since, and especially with Ron, who was still going strong with Hermione.

As he was now working at the Ministry as an Auror, and had become quite adept at it, needless to say, having played a large part in rounding up the last of the Death Eaters and putting them in Azkaban.

Much to Harry's amusement, he had also played a role in arresting Dolores Umbridge for crimes against Muggles, and half-bloods. She was now serving a life sentence in Azkaban, which gave Harry no end of enjoyment to think of.

Despite being busy working for the Ministry, Harry still had time to see his friends, and had been seeing quite a bit more of Luna lately, who had decided to become a magizoologist.

Through her study of magical creatures, she had begun to accept that many of the creatures that were talked about in the Quibbler were made up by her father.

Luna thus was often seen in the Ministry of Magic bringing new profiles of creatures to the archives, which was where Harry usually ran into her.

Harry had been thinking it for a while, but now that Luna was in her dress robes for the Christmas party, he noticed it even more. She was really beautiful, and lately, he had been looking out for her more than usual, like he wanted to spend more time with her.

He had always found her obscure and rather bizarre beliefs and theories rather amusing, but even more than that, they were sort of endearing, although she was becoming much less bizarre as she got older. He had never thought she was insane like most people did.

Rather, she was just a little bit eccentric. On the plus side, you were never bored around her, and she was really smart as well.

"Hey, Harry…" She said quietly, her stab at airheadedness failing miserably. Harry looked at her, surprised that she was acting so… normal. She almost sounded nervous… shy, maybe.

"Yes, Luna?"

"Do you… like anyone… right now?" she asked. Harry could feel the heat rising to his face almost instantly. Luna had a way of saying things in the most direct way possible. He doubted that she meant to be like that.

It was perhaps just part of her eccentricity. Nonetheless, he sort of found himself wishing that she hadn't asked him that quite so bluntly.

"Well… Um… I…" He said, unable to get the words out. Luna seemed to understand this, so she kept talking.

"Would you… laugh at me if I said that I loved you?" She asked quietly, blushing slightly, bringing a rosy pink color to her creamy white complexion, and turning away, averting her sparkling silver eyes.

"L-Luna… O-of course I wouldn't laugh at you. Why would you think that I would?" Harry asked, slightly hurt that she thought that he would laugh at her.

"Well…" Luna said, hesitating slightly, showing a much more demure, diffident side to herself that Harry never thought possible. "I just thought that… Now that you've defeated You-Know-Who again, and saved the world, that you would want someone a little bit… less plain than me."

For a moment, Harry just stood there, staring blankly at her. Was this really all that she thought of him? Then, in perhaps a poorly judged moment, he burst out laughing, causing Luna to jump, startled, and then hurt at his seeming lack of sincerity.

"Well… Y-you don't have to laugh at me about it! You could just have answered my question!" She said loudly, raising her voice for perhaps the first time ever. This was a real night of firsts for Luna. She turned and started to storm away, but Harry put a hand out, putting it on her shoulder and turning her around so that she was facing him again.

"Sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. I just never guessed that was how you felt. If I came across that way, I'm sorry, but I really do like you, Luna… And, as more than just a friend. I think all last year, you were the person that I enjoyed getting to know the most," he said, his voice growing steadier, now that he had finished laughing.

Luna was staring at him, eyes wide… perhaps with amazement. For a moment, neither spoke, but then, Luna decided to break the silence by taking Harry's hand, and saying, "I was never much of a party person, anyway. Why don't we go this way? I have a destination in mind."

With that, she pulled on Harry's arm, leading him through the myriad halls of the Ministry, past the room where the party was to be, making sure that they weren't seen, and taking a right, leading him down a flight of stairs and immediately taking a left.

She pulled him through more and more hallways until Harry felt sure that even she would have to have been lost. But then, she took out her wand and tapped on a lock in a door, opening it, and pulling Harry in.

The inside of the room was amazing. It was like a huge glade with a small waterfall and a pool at the bottom and everything. Moss grew all around and trees of all sizes from majestic and ancient trees that were hundreds of feet tall to tiny saplings that seemed to have barely taken root.

In the air, there was a warm, seemingly peace inducing haze that was, Harry guessed, a product of the pool under the waterfall, which was steaming. Perhaps they had entered some sort of natural indoor hot spring. Harry had never seen this part of the Ministry building, nor had he ever heard of this room.

Perhaps it was like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, and only appeared when the user had true need of it and was always equipped for the user's specific needs. But then, what could Luna need a room like this for? Perhaps she wanted to take a bath? But then why bring him? All these questions ran through his head, but before he could answer them to himself, he was called by Luna.

"Harry! Are you alright?" she asked, having already removed her robes, shirt and skirt, leaving her only in her underwear. Apparently, Luna had no compunctions about stripping in front of other people. Harry, however, was not sure that he liked the idea of doing the same.

Nonetheless, he could feel himself becoming more apt to do it as the minutes rolled by, and the warm, pleasant haze continued to thicken and waft through the air, being inhaled by all who were in the room. Before he did anything, he decided that he should at least ask where they were.

"W-where _are_ we, Luna?" He asked loudly, noticing that she had removed her bra, revealing firm, round breasts. While they weren't very large, slightly smaller than what Harry guessed would be average, they seemed perfect to him. Suddenly shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind of these thoughts, feeling that they probably wouldn't lead anywhere good.

"Oh… That's right, I didn't explain. You should take off your robes at least, Harry. Don't worry. Nobody can see us in here, and nobody else can get in. We're perfectly safe, so you don't need your wand. But this is part of the more experimental magic section of the Ministry of Magic.

"See, the Ministry, like Professor Dumbledore, considers love to be a magic of its own in a sense, and therefore, to bring out the maximum potential of such magic, they've created numerous rooms in which people can, well…" she hesitated for a moment.

It was hard to tell, but even through the haze, Harry thought he could see Luna blushing… " _express_ their love." Usually, this section of the Ministry is only open during the day, but I asked the keymaster to 'forget' to lock this wing tonight." She said, looking away for a moment and smiling shyly.

"O-of course, I understand if y-you don't want to do this. W-we can go back t-to the party right now and pretend that none of this happened, and…" She was cut off, though, by Harry, who put a finger up to her lips and pulled her into an embrace, putting one hand on her bare lower back and weaved his other hand through her long, white-blonde hair. He then leaned down and kissed her on the lips, closing his eyes as he did so.

For a moment, Luna did nothing, but then she closed her eyes, too, and brought her arms around under Harry's, putting her open palms on either shoulder blade and rocking back and forth with him. Harry pressed at Luna's mouth with his tongue, which she gladly let in, and Harry moved around the inside of her mouth, exploring and memorizing by touch every inch.

At this point, Luna did the same, and they began a rapid, nimble dance of tongues, twisting and turning around each other. After a moment, the two pulled away, and stared into each other's eyes. Luna smiled at Harry, who smiled back.

She pulled her arms back and took off Harry's glasses, putting them down on the ground, and beginning to unzip his robes. Harry kissed Luna again, and began to trail light kisses down her jaw and neck, down to her perfect, smooth shoulder. As he did this, she rolled her head in satisfaction, and sighed as if to emphasize her happiness.

As Harry's robe fell from his shoulder's, Luna began to undo his shirt, revealing his bare chest underneath. She drew her fingers up and down his chest, leaving cool lines of contact wherever she touched that seemed to leave white hot trails of unimaginable ecstasy that no amount of magic could reproduce.

As she continued, he gasped in pleasure, hardly able to contain the feeling. Next, Harry brought his hands up to Luna's breasts, massaging and caressing them, running his thumb over her nipple, causing her breath to catch in her throat. She slowly moved her hand up and put it softly over Harry's, causing him to withdraw it.

"S-sorry! I-I shouldn't have…"

But Harry never got to finish saying what he shouldn't have done, because Luna pulled his hand back to her breast and constricted her fingers over his, making him squeeze her breast once, twice, three times, causing her to gasp and moan in pleasure as he did so.

After she pulled her hand away, Harry continued to move on her, putting his left hand on her other breast and squeezing both of them at once. Slowly and with the graceful fluidity of a cat stretching, Luna arched her back, stretching her head back, letting a long, and nearly inaudible breath out.

Slowly, Luna dropped to her knees, bringing down Harry's pants with her, dropping them to his ankles along with his boxers. She looked at his cock, and smiled. It had already become quite hard.

"Your penis is rather larger than I expected it to be. Well, in we go, then…" she said dreamily, as though they were having a perfectly normal conversation about something as mundane as the weather, and she slowly stuck her tongue out and licked the tip, causing Harry to twitch as her tongue wound its way around his cock and her tongue, then her mouth made its way down his long, hard shaft, taking in the whole thing, down to the hilt.

She slowly moved her tongue all over his cock, licking and breathing up and down his length, humming all the way, causing Harry to clench and unclench, twitching more and more as he felt a strong tingling sensation in his crotch, getting closer and closer to climax by the moment. Finally, after his twitching became more and more violent, spasming and releasing in Luna's mouth.

Harry groaned as he came in her mouth, and Luna coughed violently before forcibly swallowing Harry's cum, gasping for breath after she finished, putting her hand over her chest, and taking a few deep breaths. Harry crouched down, patting her gently on the back.

Harry, despite having seen her naked all evening, could not help but marvel at how perfect she looked in the silvery light of the enchanted moon that shone brightly above. The trees and her naturally gentle curves cast shadows over her body, leaving Harry more entranced than ever.

He gazed lovingly into her sparkling silver eyes, putting his hands on her hips, and running them gently and smoothly up her side, causing her to sigh in pleasure as he moved his hands up and down her sides, pressing on her breasts each time he made it to the top.

After a minute, Luna pulled away from him and removed her panties, revealing herself completely to Harry. Even though the room was enchanted to look like nighttime, the silver full moon above them was so large and bright that the ground and everyone on it was illuminated as though it was day.

She stood and pulled Harry up as well, stepping into the hot spring. Harry stepped after her and sat down, sinking down into the steaming water, feeling his cock getting hard again already. Luna looked down and smiled seductively.

"I see you've noticed the effects of this room finally. The haze that you believed had a calming effect is also a minor aphrodisiac, as is the water in which we are currently bathing, which means that you are absorbing it through your skin. Look. You're even harder and bigger than before. Do be gentle with me.

"It's my first time." Luna said, her smile this time having a coy air to it. Harry looked at her in amazement.

"What? Is it really that hard to believe?" Luna asked quietly.

"N-not that. Just, you seem surprisingly good for your first time."

"What about you? Is this your first?" She asked quietly. Harry blushed. It wasn't his first time. He had sex with Ginny a few times. That was back when they were still going strong.

"N-no. Ginny and I…" Harry said, slightly embarrassed to be admitting this, especially since saying it seemed to arouse him more.

"Oh. Well, I suppose that makes sense. You were going out for four years," she said, not seeming the slightest bit jealous or showing the slightest bit of annoyance in her voice. Instead, she moved toward Harry and slowly lowered herself down onto his cock, pausing for a moment at the head, and then impaling herself completely on him, breaking her hymen in the process.

She gasped in pain, tears forming in her brilliantly silver eyes. Harry leaned over and wiped the tears away with a small swipe of his thumb, and smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled nervously and began to ride him up and down as Harry met her thrusts. Slowly, the pain for Luna, and she began to gasp and cry out Harry's name over and over again in abject pleasure.

"Ah! Ahh! Harry! HARRY!" She screamed, riding faster and faster until they were little more than a blur together, each moving at an extremely fast pace, Harry pleasuring Luna in ways she never could have imagined.

Harry and Luna could both feel the pleasure building greater and greater until they both felt that it could get no higher. Then, they screamed out each other's names as they climaxed, both cumming at the same time, releasing into the pool.

After a moment of heavy breathing, Luna began to climb out. Harry wasn't quite satisfied, though, so he took her by her hips as she crawled out and pushed into her again, having already become hard again. Luna cried out, more in shock than in pain.

She didn't stop him, though. Rather, she relaxed her muscles, and allowed Harry to thrust harder and faster into her over and over again. As he thrust, she felt the pleasure building further and further. When she could no longer contain herself, she began to cry out and scream Harry's name as he ravaged her insides, and came in her once more, spilling his seed again.

Slowly, Luna and Harry made her way out of the pool, and laid on the cool, soft ground together for a moment before Harry felt himself getting hard again. It seemed impossible. How could he possibly be so damn horny? But then, he had learned to never discount anything with magic. He looked at Luna, who smiled and nodded, turning over onto her back and spreading her legs for him.

Harry pushed in again, immediately drowning Luna in ecstasy once more. Harry thrust in and out of Luna again and again, screaming her name in unimaginable ecstasy, barely able to control himself.

He pulled Luna up into a near sitting position, and put his arms around her back, rubbing small circles on it, and kneading gently as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, hungrily kissing her as she kissed him back, even as he thrust as hard and fast as he could inside her, moaning and crying out her name as he came inside her once more.

Normally, he would have been worried about getting her pregnant, having had sex with her so many times, but for some reason, his inhibition and reason seemed completely shot that night.

After several long moments of heavy breathing and gentle kissing, Luna looked down and noticed that Harry was still hard. She was slightly tired, having done it three times already. Nonetheless, she got on her hands and knees and nodded for him to continue.

So, he took her by her waist, and thrust into her for the fourth time, moving quite as hard in her as he had the last three times. It seemed that this haze, whatever it really was, gave him extra sexual stamina that night. He had never had that kind of energy with Ginny… Of course, he had never been in this particular situation with Ginny, in this room, either, which may well have been contributing.

Not that he was complaining. He felt amazing. Pounding into Luna harder and faster than ever, he grunted viscerally as he plowed her over and over again, screaming in ecstasy, hardly able to feel the rest of the world around him as he came inside her womanhood for the fourth time. This time, a large amount of it leaked back out, dribbling down her smooth, silky buttocks and legs.

Somehow, Luna had been re-energized, though, and she looked back cattily at Harry, leaning over and whispering in his ear. Harry nodded, and took her hips firmly in his hands and thrust hard into her ass, causing her to shriek in pain at first.

Harry slowly moved inside her at first, not wanting to hurt her too much. Soon, though, she started crying out in pleasure. Harry took that as a sign, and began going faster and harder, slamming his penis into her ass, hitting her right where it felt best for her.

She gasped and screamed in ecstasy as he hit her there over and over again, causing her legs and arms nearly to buckle. It took her all of her willpower not to collapse as he came harder than ever inside her, gritting his teeth hard as he did so.

Shortly after he came inside her, she came as well, and finally, her legs gave out under her, causing her to fall to the cool, grassy earth, sighing in relief. She had never felt so satisfied. She had briefly gone out with Neville, though they had never slept together.

Somehow, she had never quite felt right with Neville. She liked him, but her heart had always belonged to Harry. There was something about Harry that drew her to him. Maybe it was his understanding of her eccentricities, maybe it was just because he was nice to her when other students just teased her. But she loved Harry, and she was glad now that they were together. Slowly, forgetting about the party that they were both supposed to be at, she fell asleep in Harry's arms, warm in his embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Harry… You were supposed to be at the party last night…" Ron said, standing slightly away from Hermione. Harry could tell just from Hermione's expression that they had another fight, and that Ron still didn't understand what the fights were about. Ron and Hermione had been arguing a lot lately. Harry was worried about their relationship. What if they broke up? They had been engaged for three weeks, and already, their relationship was in the pits.

"I-I'm sorry… I met up with Luna, and we were catching up on old times… Dumbledore's Army, the Ministry excursion… Luna was telling me about her magizoology. I have to meet with the Minister, but you guys can come with me…" Harry said. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"I can't, Harry… I have to meet with some people about making the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. I'm meeting Kreacher there. He'll speak at the meeting about his former masters' cruelty to him. Between us, we have a lot of work to do, but we're actually getting somewhere." Then, Hermione leaned in and whispered to Harry.

"I think my being best friends with the Chosen One is helping my case. It's not my preferred method of making people pay attention, but who am I to argue with results?"

"Do you need me to come by and lend my support? The meeting with the Minister shouldn't take too long. I can talk to them once I'm done…" Harry said politely.

"Oh, thank you very much, but you being a member of S.P.E.W is already more than enough. I still have the membership sheet from fourth year. People are really starting to take me seriously."

Ron didn't say anything to this, but seemed to silently scoff. Harry felt like this would be a major issue between them if they ever tried to repair their relationship.

Harry didn't bother bringing it up, though. First of all, it would have only hurt Ron more. Though Hermione already knew Ron's unwillingness to take part in S.P.E.W, he didn't want to add salt to the wound.

"I'm sorry… I have to go… I'll see you guys again soon…"

"Harry! Tell Hermione that her Spew isn't ever going to go anywhere! House elves like being servants! They'd be insulted if someone tried to pay them!"

"Well, tell _Ronald_ that servants _do_ get paid! It's _slaves_ that work without pay, and that's what house elves are! Dobby was the odd one out, and I think it's great that he led the way like that for the rest of the elves to demand fair treatment!" Hermione exploded. Harry groaned.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this. I need to see Minister Shacklebolt. See you guys later. Are you certain, Hermione that you don't need me to come to your Society meeting?" Harry asked. Hermione turned to Ron angrily, looking like she was ready to cry.

"See, Ronald!? Harry supports S.P.E.W! Why can't you!? I'd be very grateful if you could join me at S.P.E.W. If you see Luna, bring her as well if she isn't busy…" Hermione said, seeming like she knew a bit more than she was saying. Maybe Luna had confided her intentions in Hermione before she went to talk to him?

"I'd be glad to. I'm sure Luna would be happy to come." Harry said, running off, making double time, and then slapping himself on the forehead.

"Blimey! Apparition!" Harry said, turning on his foot and apparating to right outside Kingsley's office. Harry knocked on the Minister's door, and was immediately permitted in. Harry smiled as he walked in, and saw that Kingsley's office was decorated quite nicely with gold and purple.

"Ah! Harry… How nice to see you. A strange new phenomenon has come to the fore. Certain non-wizards are able to use a limited number of magical abilities. It is known in their own circles as Wild Magic.

"Because they are not true wizards, but can use one or two spells, they are known as Wild Magic Users."

"I see… Is the limitation to their magical ability due to lack of access to magical texts, or due to a true inability to perform spells outside those few that they possess?

"True inability. We have made contact with a few Wild Magic Users, and they have demonstrated a shocking ability to utilize magic both wordlessly and without a wand. Their limited selection of spells works in their favor, as they gain a greater mastery over their few spells.

"Miss Bianca… Could you please join us in here for a moment?" Kingsley asked politely. Slowly, a young auburn haired woman with bright blue eyes came in. She was wearing a lovely, and expensive looking gray wool coat. The girl hardly looked older than sixteen. She couldn't have been more than a sixth year at Hogwarts, but she wasn't wearing a robe, and she didn't have a wand.

"Good afternoon, Minister of Magic…" Bianca said politely, curtseying to Shacklebolt. She had fairly odd mannerisms. She then turned to Harry and curtseyed to him as well.

"I apologize. Are you the… Aura that I was told to expect?"

"Um… It's _auror_ … We're dark wizard hunters…" Harry said.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Auror! Oh, bother! I can't for the life of me remember your name!" Bianca protested. Harry laughed slightly, hiding it so that he didn't embarrass her.

"Harry Potter… Minister Shacklebolt was telling me that you possess Wild Magic?" Harry asked. Bianca nodded, and pointed at an inkwell on Shacklebolt's desk and lifted it using what would have been _wingardium leviosa_ in the Wizard world. Unfortunately, it seemed she had very little control over it, and it spilled all over the floor and desk.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Minister! I just learned how to use my powers a year ago, and I still haven't got total control over it! I-I didn't mean to destroy your office, sir!"

"No need to apologize, Bianca…" Kingsley said smoothly. Slowly, the ink rose off of the floor and desk, as Kingsley waved his wand and flew back into the inkwell.

Bianca gasped and covered her mouth.

"That's amazing! How do you do that!?" Bianca asked. Kingsley bowed politely.

"It's something only a wizard can do… Though, do you know any Wild Magicians who can remove stains?"

"None that I know. There are more people that I don't know p-personally that may have such abilities. There may well be some, though."

"What the hell are you doing, you limp noodle!?" A young man shouted angrily, storming into Kingsley's office.

"Our ability to use our powers is greater than yours! You wizards are the past! We're the future… You need to step aside!"

"We cannot step aside, young man… There are laws governing the use of magic… You can't use it in front of Muggles. You need to use it responsibly."

"No! We ain't governed by the same rules as you Wizards! We ain't Wizards, and our people have been being attacked by your kind, and I demand that you stop!"

"Wizards have been attacking Wild Magic users? Harry, can you take some other Aurors and investigate these claims? I must admit… I apologize, I did not catch your name, sir…"

"Nicodemus! My name is Nicodemus! And you better learn it, because I represent a number of other powerful Wild Magic users! You can't just ignore us!"

"You can't just break into my office, Nicodemus, and start yelling at me. I could have my guards called on you."

"But you won't. You won't risk starting a war with us Wild Magic users."

Kingsley sighed, and nodded. He wouldn't kick him out, though not because of the risk involved, or because of the possibility of people getting hurt. Rather, because he didn't want to get into a fight.

"Harry, would you be so good as to take Nicodemus and Miss Bianca home? Do you two live in the same place?"

"Y-yes… N-Nicodemus is my boyfriend… I-I mean, I think he is…" Bianca muttered. It was hard for Harry to imagine two such different people. He had heard that opposites attract, and Ron and Hermione fell in love. But he wasn't sure if two people who were this opposite would quite work.

"I don't need your patronizing attitude, geezer! I can teleport myself and Bianca… You ready to go, sweetie? You don't have any more questions for her, do you?" Nicodemus said angrily, his voice becoming very gentle as he spoke to Bianca.

"Actually, I was wondering how long ago it was that you began to discover these powers…" Harry said quietly. Nicodemus sneered at Harry.

"I've been able to use my powers since I woke up in the hospital ten years ago. Nobody knew who I was or even a name by which to call me. But, I had what I thought were superpowers at the time. After all, the ability to teleport… How many people can do that?" Nicodemus asked.

"You chose the name "Nicodemus" for yourself then?" Harry asked. Nicodemus nodded.

"I was eight when I was apparently injured. The damage to my brain awoke my powers. People said it was a gift from God, so I called myself Nicodemus after the saint who supposedly had miraculous powers."

"And is Bianca your real name, Milady?" Kingsley asked. Bianca nodded timidly in the face of the very confident man with the strangely comforting voice.

"W-why wouldn't it be, Minister?" Bianca asked diffidently. Kingsley nodded.

"Alright. You two can go now. If you would be so kind as to leave your home addresses so that we can investigate the areas in which the attacks on Wild Magic Users have been perpetrated, I would appreciate it." Kingsley said easily. Nicodemus wasn't quite sure what it was about Kingsley, but he really wanted to help him, wanted to be able to be of assistance.

"Yeah, fine…" Nicodemus said roughly, leaving his address and Bianca's and leaving with Bianca, teleporting out of the office, leaving nothing but a soft crack in their wake. Kingsley couldn't help being impressed. Not many had enough control over their magic to muffle the typically loud _crack_ ing sound that apparition made.

Finally, Harry and Kingsley were talking to just each other again. Harry looked at Kingsley, his deep green eyes showing distinct concern.

"Minister… I don't think we've seen the end of Nicodemus… His ability is very powerful. Even Hermione can't make her Apparition quieter."

"You're right Harry. We need to take care of this quickly. It won't end peacefully otherwise."

"Thank you, Minister… I apologize, but I need to meet Hermione at her…" Harry began. Kingsley laughed.

"No need to go on. Go help Miss Granger fight for the house elves." Shacklebolt said. The Minister had always supported Hermione's mission as Dumbledore had always supported better treatment for House Elves, and Dumbledore, for any faults he may have had, was also a very wise man.

"Hello, again Luna. I didn't expect to see you again so soon…" Harry said, smiling with a slight awkwardness at the memory of their intensely passionate evening the night before. Luna smiled in her usual misty manner, kissing Harry gently on the lips, taking his hand and lacing their fingers before setting off walking.

"I take it we are going to see Hermione? Is Ronald not going to be there?" Luna asked, always seeming to ask just the right questions to seem highly insightful, but also make everyone uncomfortable at her insight.

"I take it the two of them are fighting again about Hermione's Society. It seems a nice thing for her to do, though I'm not certain how many house elves agree with her, but her plan certainly can't hurt." Luna said quietly. Harry nodded.

"I'm concerned about them… They've not even been engaged a month, and already they're fighting."

"Ron does say some funny things. But he can be very mean sometimes. I'm not sure if they're really meant for each other. Hermione is so intelligent and forward thinking, and Ron seems like he tends to marginalize that in her."

Harry could feel himself twitching slightly. There was Luna's tendency to be very observant, but also tend to speak the truths that everyone else turned away from. Luna took Harry's hand again, lacing their fingers together, looking at him with a look that didn't denote lust, but love. Like she really cared about and loved him.

He had a good relationship with Ginny for a while. But he realized that her intense and ambitious personality was too similar to his own, and they tended only to fire each other up. Luna seemed like she'd be able to calm him down pretty easily and quickly.

After a few minutes, the two made it to Hermione's S.P.E.W. Luna greeted Hermione, who smiled back at the two of them.

"Hello, Harry… Luna… It's great to see you, Luna. It's been a while. Now, I believe that House Elves have been marginalized for too long." Hermione said, moving straight from talking to her friends to addressing the public about the issues at hand.

"Their prominence in Wizard society should not be undervalued. There are very few occasions in which house elves are freed. However, I've documented several. The Hobbeses freed their house elf after he accidentally burned their clothes when ironing them. After poor Tookey was freed, he unfortunately committed suicide out of shame for his imagined crime.

"However, the Hobbeses' home life took a serious downward turn. If you look at the picture, their house, which was much larger than they could take care of themselves fell into terrible disrepair. This is their house today, after thirteen years of not having a House Elf." Hermione said, showing a picture of a house that had chipped and peeled paint, mold on the walls, and the floors were coated with grime and mold.

"House Elves deserve rights just like human workers have. They deserve pay if they desire it. They deserve rights against abuse and neglect, physical and verbal, and emotional. We cannot continue to subject them to the brunt of our anger and abusive tendencies. I have seen Elves perform acts that humans cannot.

"They are capable of doing magic wordlessly, wandlessly, and without motions and they can apparate in places where Apparition is impossible for wizards. They are not our lessers. If anything, Wizard society would fall apart without them. Take Hogwarts for example. How many house elves do you think serve at Hogwarts. I welcome your guesses."

"Maybe fifty. I've never seen them in person."

"Seventy-five?" Another woman guessed.

"A hundred and twenty five?" A man hazarded.

"Three hundred and seventy five. And the number is expected to increase when Lobry, Valrey, Doddey, Robry, and Rookey have their babies. House elves tend to have litters of five or more babies. This means that the number will be at least four hundred. And even with 375 House Elves, they all are very busy cleaning, cooking, tidying the dorms, and doing repairs.

"What would happen to Hogwarts if all those Elves suddenly disappeared? Who could do everything? Filch? He's an important member of the staff as well. But Elves are beyond necessary. Their ability to use magic allows them to do things that Argus Filch simply can't, and they do it all behind the scenes… At night, over holidays, and all without expecting a word of thanks. They're vital to the function of the school, and the Wizarding World at large."

There was applause from the group for Hermione's impassioned speech. She had pushed her point valiantly, working for better working conditions for the House Elves.

"I now give the floor to Harry Potter. I wish I could give the floor to Dobby himself. He was a pioneer in House Elf Rights. Harry freed him from his abusive masters in his second year, and Dobby not only celebrated, but thrived. Unfortunately, he sacrificed his life to save ours when we were hunting Voldemort."

At the mention of Voldemort's name, a shudder went through the crowd. Harry gasped. He didn't expect to be called up. However, Luna squeezed his hand gently to encourage him, and Harry smiled, kissed her and went up on the stage. He had given an impromptu speech a few times before. He could do it again.

"Hello, everyone. I apologize. M-my speech isn't exactly prepared, and it won't be as impressive or as eloquent as Hermione's. But I met Dobby for the first time in my second year at Hogwarts. He told me that a terrible plot was taking place at Hogwarts, and that his master was behind it.

"He couldn't tell me at the time for fear of having to punish himself, but his master at the time was a prominent wizarding family, whose name I won't mention… Very cruel masters to be sure. He claimed at the time that he would have to shut his ears in the oven for even leaving the house.

"Later, and throughout the year, I ran into him several times. Each time, he sported new injuries. One time was from ironing his hands. One was from throwing himself down the stairs. Dobby was a progressive elf, though. He wanted to be free.

"At the end of the year, I discovered the man was his master, and that he had put Tom Riddle's diary in Ginny's cauldron, and thus set off the events that happened that year. It was Professor Dumbledore who helped me realize what to do. I took off a sock and slipped it in the diary to give to Lucius.

"His master threw the diary at Dobby, and Dobby took the sock out, and was freed, having been given clothes. After that, Dobby was hired by Professor Dumbledore for a Galleon a week. The other Elves looked down on him for expecting to be paid. But he was proud of his deed.

"In what would have been my seventh year, Dobby assisted Aberforth in fighting Voldemort, and saved us from the Malfoy Mansion and died in the process, having had a knife thrown at him. Dobby died a free elf, though, and he was proud to have died helping friends.

"That's the example that Dobby set for Wizards and for the House Elf community. He was enslaved, but was freed and lived his freedom to the best of his ability. He liked working, but he wanted to work on his own terms. And I respected and still respect him for that.

"I dug his grave by hand to show how much I respect him. And the rest of the world needs to show respect for him and for other house elves as well. Thank you."

There was a burst of applause for Harry's speech as well. Harry and Hermione were sure that they would get a lot more support for S.P.E.W in the future. Hermione wished that she could get Ron's support, though. She loved him. But he could never support her. And although he had always been like that, for some reason, it really infuriated her, now.

"Thank you, Harry. Now, I have one other speaker. A House Elf named Kreacher. Please come out, Kreacher." Hermione said. Kreacher, a wiry and grizzled looking Elf came out, looking at the audience. He wasn't used to people being so respectful to elves.

"My name is… Kreacher… Forgive me my… stumbling speech. I am… Not as well spoken as Miss Hermione, and the ability to orate has never been encouraged in me. Yes, Master. Right away, Master, At your service, Master… Those were the words I most needed to know. Loquaciousness was never necessary. I actually had to ask Miss Hermione and Master Harry to share some words that I could use with me.

"Furthermore, I find it difficult to speak ill of my former masters, the illustrious Black Family. House Elves… Live longer than humans, and so I have seen multiple generations of Blacks go through the Black home. Of the most recent Blacks, Noble Regulus was the only member of the family who ever showed me any kindness. He treated Kreacher with a level of respect and dignity… Uncommonly shown toward one of Kreacher's station.

"Master Sirius showed no more love or kindness toward me, either, though I gather from other humans' descriptions of him that he was a decent man, if not well liked by the… Wizarding community at large due to his supposed crimes. Although I…" Kreacher gritted his teeth, struggling to keep from beating himself over the head for his treacherous speech.

"Sorry… Although I… Resented… And… Hated Master Sirius, I was oathbound to serve him, as was every member… Of my… Line… As one of the… Oldest Wizarding families in your world, the Black Family had many house elves… By the time Master Sirius owned me… It was just me alone. But I had seen occasions when three or four members of our family were serving at once.

"Though Master Sirius never physically abused me, his… Ggh… His cruel remarks and hateful rhetoric toward me was never pleasant to listen to. Currently, Master Sirius's godson, Master Harry lives in Grimmauld Place. Thank you."

"Excuse me, Kreacher!" Came a voice from the audience. Harry groaned. It was Rita Skeeter.

"Yes, Milady?" Kreacher asked.

"Does Harry mistreat you? I understand that he has had a part in mistreatment of House Elves in the past!"

"Hermione gasped, and grabbed Kreacher before he could lash out at Skeeter.

"HOW DARE YOU SLANDER MASTER HARRY'S GOOD NAME! YOU VILE WITCH!" Kreacher shrieked, until Hermione covered his mouth.

"My apologies… I've been to Grimmauld Place. Harry treats Kreacher with great respect and dignity. Any other questions?"

Several other members of the audience asked questions, and finally, the meeting ended, and the people cleared out. Harry and Hermione sighed with relief that this didn't turn into an assault that would have gotten Kreacher executed. If he had attacked Skeeter, as provocative as she was probably deliberately being, he would have been executed for assaulting a witch or wizard, and she would have gotten what she wanted, a story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Thank you so much, Harry. I really appreciate your speaking on my behalf… Oh…" Hermione said, blushing slightly as she laughed.

"I'm sorry… I usually don't gush like this… But you really went to bat for me. I suppose I could have told them about Dobby's story. But you really seemed to be Dobby's friend.

"You were the one who saved him. The Malfoys would have ended up killing him eventually. Abusive people only escalate, and kill those abused by them. Dobby was surely headed for the same fate. You saved his life, Harry."

"Yeah… I just wish you had told me I would be giving a speech. I would have thought about what I planned to say a bit more."

"Oh, you did just fine, Harry… I was moved by what you said… And you hardly had any Wrackspurts in your brain."

"Th-thanks, Luna… I've been trying to get rid of those Wrackspurts for months, now." Harry said sarcastically. Luna rolled her eyes.

"No need to be facetious, Harry… I was just kidding. I know most of my father's articles are pure malarkey." Luna said, showing the Irish in her. Harry liked the dash of Irish in her voice.

It was sort of lyrical. Harry blushed slightly, thinking about this. As usual, though, Luna noted the slight change in his expression.  
"Did I say something funny, Harry?" She asked earnestly. Harry turned a deeper shade of pink, his face heating up.

"N-no, Luna… Y-your Irish accent is just… really pretty…" Harry muttered, covering his mouth almost immediately, embarrassed that he had said something like that. Luna turned a pale shade of pink as well, and Hermione seemed like she approved as well.

"Oh, that's so sweet, Harry… I keep forgetting that I have a slight Irish accent. I'm so glad you like it…"

"I'll go now. Thanks for speaking at my event, Harry. I think the Chosen One showing up had a big effect, even if Rita Skeeter did try to ruin it."

"N-no problem. Have a good day…" Harry muttered, and Hermione felt certain that she wouldn't have a good day, especially with Ron around. Their relationship was really in the bin at the moment. It upset her, really. She had been getting along great with Ron. Then the issue of S.P.E.W came up again, and it suddenly went downhill. Ron had never supported spew as he called it.

Elves didn't want rights, he said. Elves liked being slaves, he said. They would be offended if someone tried to pay them, he said. But payment was the most minor issue in her itinerary. She was aware that Elves liked working and that they enjoyed serving humans for free. It was the issue of the merciless abuse that they suffered.

Hermione wouldn't wish that kind of abuse on the worst monsters the Wizarding world had to offer. She wouldn't even wish that on Umbridge. She had been appalled by the punishments that Umbridge meted out, and wouldn't even want it turned on her. It turned out that the world agreed, and the Dementors were removed from Azkaban to institute more humane conditions.

Now, human guards guarded the prison. This was a double edged sword. Of course, they couldn't instill the helplessness and apathy that Dementors could. But they could also see, and would notice if, say a prisoner tried to escape in Animagus form as Sirius had done.

In addition, they weren't likely to be bought over by a dark wizard's offer of souls. Harry had accepted Luna's invitation earlier that day to meet her father again. Luna had sworn to Harry that her father hadn't been in his right mind when he betrayed them. She still said she had a stern talking to Xenophilius Lovegood, and said that she wouldn't want to be saved by sacrificing her best friends.

Harry, and by extension Ron and Hermione had always been amongst her best friends. She had tried dating Neville briefly. But she couldn't get over her love for Harry, and when he and Ginny broke up, she saw her chance. She knew that she shouldn't wait too long, but she wanted to find a perfect moment to confess to him.

As the two of them took hands, lacing their fingers and apparating away.

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood… How are you?" Harry asked, smiling politely at Xenophilius, who seemed distinctly uncomfortable. He tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. Xenophilius' smile widened in an attempt to hide his nervousness.

"M-Mr… Mr. Potter… H-how nice to see you again. I-I regret that our last meeting was under such poor circumstances."

"Oh… Not at all… You were trying to protect Luna… I would have been more surprised if you hadn't done what you needed to do."

"You're very kind, Mr. Potter. Did Luna bring you to get my apology? She's been insisting of late that I needed to make up for what I did. She says she wouldn't have wanted to be saved if it cost you your life."

"No, not at all. I-I think I'll let Luna tell you."

"Daddy… I'd like to introduce my boyfriend…" Luna said in that same ethereal, slightly misty tone that she always had. Xenophilius started upon hearing this. He had known that Luna had feelings for Harry. But he didn't expect that Luna would confess to him so soon.

He had sort of hoped that she would talk about it with him before she confessed to any boys.

"Well, where are my manners? Can I get you something to drink? Perhaps some tea?"

"Oh, no thank you. I had some earlier…" Harry said, horrified at the concept of drinking any more of what Luna's father called tea.

"Very well, then." Xenophilius said nervously. "P-please… Sit down, I'll make some snacks."

"Mr. Lovegood… You don't need to be so jittery. I'm not angry. We all know what the Death Eaters were willing to do to get what they wanted. You were just trying to protect Luna."

"I-I…" Xenophilius began, seeming not to know where to go from here.

"I-I need to have a talk with you, Mr. Potter. Luna, if you would give us a moment."

"Of course. I'll go collect some basil and mint. You really need to make this house a little less musty, Daddy."

"Okay… Xenophilius said, going off with Harry to meet in the sitting room.

"Mr. Lovegood… I'm not angry at you. A lot of people did what they had to do during the war so that they and their loved ones could survive. If you're still feeling guilty…"

"Mr. Potter… I don't feel guilty at all. I know I did what I had to do. But… I feel guilty about not feeling guilty. I understand that I should feel bad. But I did what I had to do to protect my Luna.

"And I won't apologize for that."

"And you'll never have to. Well, I'm dating your daughter now. So… Perhaps we could try to start over on a new page?"

"Y-yes… Of course, Mr. Potter." Xenophilius said gratefully, shaking Harry's hand, going into the kitchen, and making more tea. Harry had no intention of drinking Mr. Lovegood's tea. Though, on the other hand, it would be impolite not to. This was by far the most uncomfortable meeting he had ever had. Even his detentions with Snape were never this bad.

In fact, even his encounters with Lockhart were never this terribly uneasy. Lockheart embarrassed him, and more than that, Lockhart embarrassed himself more than any man Harry had ever met. But this was worse because Harry knew how guilty Luna's father felt, and beyond that, that Luna's father had only done it to protect his daughter. Harry couldn't say he wouldn't have done the same thing in Xenophilius's situation.

"I apologize, Mr. Lovegood. But… I have to go… There's a situation right now with the Ministry… Strange occurrences are arising."

"Yes, I'd heard. The Ministry is trying to suppress The Quibbler again. They want to stop us from printing the truth about Muggles who can use magic.

"So it's really true, then?"

"I can't go into any detail. The Minister has kept it mainly under wraps. But I really do have to go, Mr. Lovegood. Have a good day. I love you, Luna…" Harry said with a smile, kissing Luna, causing butterflies to flutter in her chest. Luna blushed and gasped.

"Hello… I'm from the Ministry of Magic…" Harry said. He had been told by Shacklebolt that he could be honest in this instance, at least when speaking to the Wild Magic users.

"Oh, shit! Are you here to attack us as well!?" A young man asked, getting into a fighting stance. He suddenly attacked, kicking at Harry, but hitting only air as Harry apparated behind him.

"Relax. I'm not here to fight. I was sent by the Ministry to investigate the attacks on Wild Magic Users. A young man and woman named Nicodemus and Bianca came to speak to the Minister of Magic about the attacks, and to demand that we investigate."

"I see…" The young man laughed.

"So you won't lift a finger until someone comes in and demands your attention? The squeaky wheel gets the grease, I suppose." He said unkindly.

"Minister Shacklebolt wasn't aware of any attacks until recently. But we would like to help, if we can. Please come forward if any of you were the subjects of any of the attacks.

"I-I was attacked… A-about two weeks ago… Some men and a woman in robes with wands came to my house and set it on fire. My younger sister managed to escape, but my older sister wasn't so lucky.

"I-I can't remember the spells they used, but then they used another spell and she looked like she had been hit by a train. She flew into the wall of the burning house. M-my sister's in the hospital now. W-w-when… W-when the police tried to stop them, they yelled out another spell, and some green light came out of their wand, and… And… Th-the officer just dropped dead.

"Th-then… They attacked me… I-I… They threw me down and started… H-having their way with me… They said maybe I would give birth to a real wizard so I could stop pretending to be one…"

"I'm so sorry that you went through that…" Harry said, kneeling down to the young woman's level, looking her directly in her bright blue eyes. "Do you happen to remember what the wizards looked like?

"Anything you can give me would help…"

"W-well… One of the wizards smelled like rotten eggs and had long black hair that was going grey… He had a heavy Cockney accent. One of them was obviously Welsh and had red hair and blue eyes.

"O-other than that… I-I can't remember… I'm so sorry…" The girl sobbed helplessly. A boy who looked like he might have been her older brother came forward and hugged her tightly. His eyes were brown, but were large like his sister's.

"Nissa has been through a lot these past two weeks. Our eldest sister… The doctors say she might not make it… The amount of internal damage is really heavy.

"They say not to give up hope, but… I-I… Our older sister practically raised us. Our parents are gone, and we…"

"Say no more. I'm sure I can get some Healers to take a look at her." Harry said, taking out his cell phone and dialing Shacklebolt.

"Hello!? HELLO!? HOW DOES THIS DAMN THING WORK!" Shacklebolt yelled into the receiver of the phone. Harry laughed. This was just like what happened with Ron.

"Minister… You only need to talk normally. No need to yell. The wizards who attacked these people did a lot of damage. One family had their house destroyed, and their sister nearly killed.

"Do you think we could arrange for some healers to take a look at the family?"

"I suppose so. They'll need to have a sealing spell put on them to keep them from telling about our secrets. But yes. We could."

"Do we really have to? Wizards and Muggles could have a lot to share if we worked together." Harry said.

He knew that although Wizards had kept everything secret for thousands of years, there was the need for change. Muggles and Wizards could really help each other. Global warming was a real thing, and Wizards could likely find a way to deal with it. Pollution, healing. War could become a thing of the past if a Wizard could blow up entire battlements with a single spell.

And besides, Wizards had so few real world skills. They weren't adept at mathematics, they likely didn't know history, or other skills that one learned in Muggle schools. These Wild Magic users could be the next step in magic use. Maybe Wizards could begin to teach these Wild Magic users to use more spells naturally. There was no guarantee, but all this was new, so there was really nothing to be lost by trying it.

"I have to go, Minister. I'm going to start the investigation."

"Good luck, Harry."

"Yes, sir…" Harry said, hanging up. The kids looked at him suspiciously.

"Oy! We din't know wizards used cell phones. Can't they use magic to send letters?"

"Not as such. We typically use owls. But a cell phone is still faster. Tell me, Nissa… Would you be… Willing to try something to maybe unlock a bit more of your memory.

"Memory, as I've learned, is far from perfect. It's not the person's fault. But the eyes are not a camera. They take in certain things and miss others… I'm going to try something called Legilimency. I'm fairly new at being a Legilimens, so I'm going to need your cooperation with it."

"W-what is it?"

"It's… For lack of a better term, mind reading. If I can read your thoughts, I might be able to discover more about these people that attacked you. I promise I won't go any further into your memory than I have to."

"Y-you'll… S-see everything in my mind? My fears? My feelings? The people I love?"

"Not necessarily. The stronger the memory, the more prominent it will be, and the more likely it is that I'll read it."

"But… If you're powerful enough, you could… See everything I've ever thought? I-I can't let you do that!" Nissa protested.

"I understand. First, let's see the crime scene." Harry asked. Nissa and a few others led Harry to the house, where he looked around, cast a few spells, and took some notes, and photographs, took some samples, and then turned to Nissa.

"Why don't you take me to the hospital that your sister is staying at. We can get some healers to look at her. We'll have to take her to Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She'll get the best treatment the wizarding world can offer. I promise you."

"But… I-I won't be able t-t-to see her? What about my brother? He won't be able to go, either?"

"We'll have to talk to the Minister of Magic about that. Some friends of mine and I are trying to get some legislation passed through the Ministry to foster cooperation between the Muggle world and the wizarding world. But I won't lie. The Ministry is as big a bureaucracy as your parliament. It won't be a short procedure. Hopefully in my lifetime, we'll see wizards breaking down the walls between ours and your worlds. But there's danger in that as well."

"Danger? Like what?" The red haired boy asked.

"Well… If wizards were to become normal citizens as well… We would have to join the military. A wizard in the military could potentially destroy tanks by himself."

"Prove it! That's malarkey!" The boy yelled. Harry sighed, and turned to a giant boulder, throwing his invisibility cloak on. He focused on the boulder, and concentrated on making it explode, pointing his wand at it. Suddenly, Harry's unspoken spell worked, and the boulder erupted in a giant explosion. The kids screamed, but none of them were hurt because Harry used another spell to protect them from the flying rubble.

"Holy shit! H-h-how… What?" Nissa stuttered.

"The Reductor Curse… With enough power, it can destroy huge objects. Do you see, now? Wizards should not be allowed in the military. Also, when the world learns of what wizards can do with healing spells and potions, everyone from the man who broke his spine and the man with Alzheimers to the child with a scrape on her knee will want magical solutions.

"And I can assure you that some won't accept no for an answer. First of all, we don't have the time or the staff to help all Muggles as well as all wizards. But second, a scrape to the knee, as long as it doesn't get infected, is not a big enough issue for us to spend our time on. I apologize if that sounds callous. But really… A bandage will fix that.

"Over all, we'll have to set a lot of new laws governing the cross of the Wizard and Muggle worlds, and that will take time. But I can see we're at the hospital. Ah, St. Darcy's… Now, I need your promises that you will tell _nobody_ about what you saw, what we talked about, or what I told you. I need specific promises from all of you.

"I don't want to have to make the Unbreakable Vow with you…" Harry said seriously. Nissa looked at Harry nervously.

"What happens if you break an Unbreakable Vow?"

"You die… You see why I don't want to have to take that route? Yes? Hello, Minister… The hospital is called St. Darcy's. What is your sister's name, Nissa? Raleigh… The sister's name is Raleigh Ellis… I gather that… They're already there? They've taken her to Saint Mungo's already? Wow… That was fast…"

"Well… When you get a request from the Chosen One, it gets processed as quickly as possible. They pulled all the stops. We don't want bad blood with the Muggles…"

"Yes, thank you… If only we could have that kind of speed with merging our world with theirs. We could prevent more crimes like this."

"I understand your desire, Harry… But, it's not that easy. Thousands of years of separation make it difficult."

"I know. Well, goodbye… I'll be back, soon. I just finished the investigation."

"Oh? And what are your findings?"

"It's difficult to say… I haven't been given permission to use Legilimency, which makes it difficult to know exactly who is perpetrating these attacks. I understand their hesitance to allow me into their minds. But, I can only do so much."

"I understand… I'll send assistance if you need it, Harry…"

"It's alright… I've sort of got these guys' trust… Well, as far as they trust any wizard. Hehe… Perhaps they would trust Luna better than they would trust me. I feel like she would set them at ease."

"Well… Do you want me to send Luna. She's in my office right now, handing me some documents on a new species of magical beast that she discovered."

"Hello, Harry… How's everything going? You need my help? I'll be…"

"Right there…" Luna said, appearing at Harry's side."

"Blimey! You can teleport, too! Can all wizards teleport?"

"Well, not all wizards… We learn…"

"You're fit. You got a boyfriend?" One boy asked. Luna smiled.

"Oh, yes. Anyway, what did you need, Harry?"

"Well… Maybe you can reach them better than I could…" Harry said, whispering to Luna that he had had trouble convincing one of them to submit to Legimimency. Luna wasn't surprised.

Legilimency was often seen as an unwelcome intrusion. But maybe she could help.

"Nissa… Perhaps I could take a wee peek in your brain… I promise I won't tarry… I merely need to get an image of the man who attacked you and your family…"

"There was more than one… If you think you can, you're free to try. But their magic sort of scrambled my brain a bit. I scarcely remember that night."

"Oh, well… I think I can make an attempt. Close your eyes and open your mind. _Legilimens…_ " Luna said, pointing her wand, and reaching into the young girl's mind. As she reached her, she felt inherent resistance. It was stronger than Luna had expected.

 _Don't resist. Close your eyes, and think about the night in question. Think about it as hard as you can. Often subconscious memories will form and give away what we need._ Luna said gently in the girl's mind.

Nissa breathed deeply, shuffling back to the night in question.

 _"Nissa! Nissa! Look what I can do!" A young girl said excitedly, two tiny pebbles lifting up in her hand, and spinning around above her palm._

 _"Elyse… That's wonderful!" Nissa said. Suddenly, there was a crash, and a violent explosion. Nissa was instantly on guard. She had heard that friends of hers had been attacked by wand wielding menaces recently. They could do very powerful magic, and were terrorizing or killing Wild Mages._

 _"Elyse… Go out the back door… Run into London and don't stop until you get there… Do as I say… NOW!" Nissa commanded. Elyse looked fearfully at Nissa._

 _"N-no… I-I can't leave you! I can help!"_

 _"So help me, God… I will throw you out the door myself if I have to, but you're leaving, now!" Nissa demanded, grabbing Elyse and dragging her to the door, tossing her out and locking it before heading to the front and walking out to confront the wizards._

 _"Hey! This is private property! You tossers better amscray afore me sister calls the coppers on you…"_

 _"Ahahahaha! A spirited lass, we've got here, eh?"_

 _"She ain't too bad lookin' neithah!"_

 _"Haha! You tossah! Ya' always did like em young… Wondah if she's a cherry… five galleons says she is!"_

 _"Aha! Yer on, King! The ladies are all total tarts, nowadays! Ey, Lass, 're ye a cherry?"_

 _"A-a-a w-what?"_

 _"'Ve ye 'ad yer cherry popped?" The man sighed in exasperation. "Are! You! A! Virgin!?" He asked, acting as though he was speaking to someone very dim, indeed._

 _"W-what!? What business is it of yours!?" Nissa demanded._

 _"Well… If ye wunt tell us, we'll 'ave t'find out fer ourselves…"_

 _"Oy! Oy, you, there! Get away from vat 'ouse!" A man with a baton called, running up to them. The red haired man laughed, and shouted a curse word that Nissa didn't recognize. A burst of green light came out, and the cop fell down dead. Nissa screamed, tears flooding her eyes, trying to run to the police, but being grabbed by the scruff of her shirt by the black haired man._

 _"ou may want to just tell them… I've seen these 'gentlemen'. They ain't so gentle as the word implies lass. It's nah pleasant…" A female said tauntingly. Nissa gulped as her elder sister came running out._

 _"Hey! Hey, ye wankers!" Nissa's sister cried, taking out a large handgun and firing it at the man who was right up in Nissa's face. The man laughed and flicked his wand, destroying the bullet midair._

 _"Yer fancy boomsticks don't mean nuffink ter us!" The man laughed, breathing a nasty, rotten egg odor in Nissa's face before shouting something that didn't come out clear and blasting Nissa's sister across the yard and into the house, breaking several bricks. Nissa shrieked, tears flooding her eyes._

 _"Now, ye can answer our questions, or we can continue to treat your sister…"_

 _"Y-yes! I-I'm a virgin! I ain't never even 'ad a boyfriend! Me mum says I'm too young!"_

 _"Aw, ace! Hand over the money Pummel!"_

 _"Yeah, yeah… Maybe we can remedy her lamentable situation tonight… But let's play around a bit first… How many Crucios d'yeh fink she can endure before she goes right batty!?"_

 _"Two…"_

 _"I'll give her six… I hear them Longbottoms lasted for six hours before they lost their minds! But she's just a youngun… She ain't gonna last near as long…"_

 _"How much?"_

 _"Say… Fifteen Galleons? You in, Bexley?" King asked the woman. Bexley nodded._

 _"I bet twenty Galleons she won't even make it through one. You're betting on six, Pummel? And King thinks two. What're you two putting into the pot?"_

 _"Let's go twenty all around. So, forty galleons to the winner, eh?"_

 _"We're in…" The three said together. King turned to Nissa and pointed his wand at her._

 _"This's gonna sting a bit, lass… Crucio!" He said with a laugh. Nissa fell to the ground, writhing in agony, squirming on the ground as the three laughed at her expense._

 _After that, everything became a bit blurry, and even more as the torture went on. Luna was impressed that Nissa kept her resolve about her and remembered so much, though she was sorry that she had to force her to recall so much, especially so acutely._

Luna was in tears by the time the Legilimency session ended, and she hugged Nissa tightly.

"I'm so sorry we had to make you remember all that." Luna said gently, taking out a notebook and quickly sketching pictures of the assailants, putting names above their heads.

"Luna… I knew you were a good artist, but I didn't realize you were that good… This is brilliant…"

"Oh, yes… I've gotten much better over the years since my last year of Hogwarts. I'll color them in later. Would you like me to erase your memory, Nissa? It's the least I can do."

"No… I need to remember them… My hatred is what keeps me going, now…" Nissa said as Luna filled in a list of the crimes that each of the rogue wizards had committed under their pictures.

"King: Rape, crimes against Muggles, Vandalism, casting the Cruciatus Curse, Killing Curse, accessory to Attempted Murder."

"Bexley: Crimes against Muggles, Vandalism, accessory to casting the Cruciatus Curse, Accessory to Murder, Accessory to Rape, accessory to Attempted Murder."

"Pummel: Crimes against Muggles, Vandalism, Rape, accessory to casting the Cruciatus Curse, Accessory to Murder, Attempted Murder."

"Do these look like the wizards who attacked you, Nissa?" Luna asked gently, holding the pictures out. The kids gathered around, looking at the pictures, impressed at Luna's talent. Nissa nodded, and looked at the pictures, flipping through them.

"This is exactly right. Amazing. You got that all from my memory?" She asked. Luna nodded.

"Thank you all for your cooperation. We'll contact you as soon as we have anything. Is there… A number we can reach you at?" Harry asked. The brother stepped out.

"Me name is Sawyer… Me number's right here. Call me when m'sis gets out o' Saint Mungo's."

"Someone from the Ministry will call you. Be sure to answer your calls. Most members of the Ministry have never used a telephone."

"Whaddaya mean they ain't never used a telephone!? What kinda wankers d'ya 'ave workin' for ya's!?"

"Well… For the most part, we use owls. Wizards have numerous ways to send messages, none of which include Muggle technology. I'm… Afraid that the first time my friend, Ron tried to use a telephone, it ended disastrously. He called my aunt and uncle's home, screaming into the phone, and ended up angering my uncle something awful."

"So… You wizards are technologically inept?"

"In short, yes. I grew up with Muggles, though, so I know a little bit more about technology than most wizards." Harry said.

"Hey, d'you know anything about 'Muggle' technology?" Sawyer asked Luna. Luna smiled politely, shaking her head.

"Only what Harry has shown me. He's shown me a lot about computers, and cell phones, and televisions, and air conditioners, which surprisingly, don't lock in the moisture in the air. You'd think that like hair conditioner, air conditioners would lock in moisture and keep the airborne creatures healthy. Room cooler would be a more appropriate word. And they all run on Eckletricity… Oh! Electricity…" Luna said, upon Harry whispering the right pronunciation to her.

"Riiight… No wonder you wizards don't wanna join the real world… You would fall too far behind anyways… You don't have a clue about technology, do you? Do you know about microphones?"

"Microphones? What do they do?"

"Well… They amplify your voice."

"We don't need microphones to do that. We have magic."

"What about transportation?"

"Broomsticks… Or apparition… We have the…"

"We aren't allowed to tell them about this stuff yet. The Minister would have my head." Harry said, putting his hand around Luna's waist and apparating away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Minister… We have all the information we were able to get." Harry said, walking into Shacklebolt's office to see that he was talking to. Luna drew these pictures of the culprits as they appeared in the victim's mind. She was… More amenable to allow another woman to look at her memories than she was to let me."

"I understand. Are you sure you didn't influence her memories in any way, Miss Lovegood?"

"Quite sure, Minister."

"These pictures are incredible… You colored them in yourself as well?"

"Yes, Minister…"

"And… You know for a fact that these are the only crimes they are guilty of?"

"Well… The only crimes they committed in front of this girl… I'm certain that if we find them, we'll discover that they've committed many more crimes."

"Okay… Thank you, Miss Lovegood. You're free to go… Harry, if you would stay here for a few more minutes."

Luna walked out of the room, and Harry sat down in front of the Minister's desk.

"Yes, Minster?"

"How is your relationship with your extended family of late? I understand that you're attempting to have a better relationship with your cousin. Are your aunt and uncle also striving for that?"

"I don't think you really know Vernon and Petunia Dursley… They're not that kind of people." Harry said wryly. Shacklebolt nodded.

"I'm getting along better with Dudley. He brought his fiancée over just recently. And, his fiancée is a really nice person. She's Welsh, and they're going to get married pretty soon, I think."

"That's great. I'm happy that some of your family is still in your life. But excuse me. I need to file arrest warrants for these three wizards. Their crimes are rather egregious." Shacklebolt said. Harry nodded.

"From the pictures that Miss Lovegood drew, this 'Bexley' woman very well might be Alice Bexley. Pummel is probably Stefan Pummel, and King is likely Sascha King.

"They were… Classmates of mine in Hogwarts. They were in different Houses, but the three of them were thick like thieves. Alice was in Ravenclaw. Sascha was in Slytherin, and Stefan was in Hufflepuff… And… Here are the arrest warrants on them.

"Be careful. Alice was always very paranoid. She'll likely have traps set around her house." Shacklebolt said, going to the file cabinets and looking at the property claims for Alice Bexley. He nodded.

"She also has three house elves… One male and two female, last I checked, though they may have more, now. There's every chance that they have weapons to assault intruders."

"I understand." Harry said, heading out of Shacklebolt's office, to see the Ministry Alchemist. She would be able to offer some potions that would assist in his capture of the criminals. Actually, perhaps he should bring Hermione and Ron. Hermione wasn't an Auror. But she was highly accomplished, and she would be able to help if there was more than one person there.

"Excuse me…" Harry said, knocking on Alice Bexley's door. He had already been forced to dodge four traps, each more deadly than the last. The door suddenly swung open, and three crossbow bolts shot at Harry, who flicked his wand.

"Protego!" Harry snapped. The bolts were suddenly flung away from him as if they hit an invisible shield.

"Excuse me, Alice Bexley!"

"Oh! Mr. Potter! I am so sorry about me traps! Y'know what the world is like. Please, come in! Are you on duty? Would you care for some firewhiskey?" She asked, escorting Harry, Ron and Hermione in.

"And you two must be Mr. Potter's partners in crime… Anyone who can defeat the greatest dark wizard of all time is more than welcome here. Please, sit down."

"Actually, Miss Bexley, I'm afraid I'm here on business."

"Hermione cast a silent _hominem revelio_ , and determined that there were two other humans in the house.

"Who else is here with you, Miss Bexley?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Well, my sister and my friend, Sascha… Of course."

"Have them come out… Slowly…" Ron said, narrowing his eyes. Bexley sighed and had the other two come out. One, Harry could tell was Sascha King. The sister really did look just like Alice.

"Is something wrong? Why is the Auror's Office here?" Alice's sister asked.

"Alice Bexley… You are under arrest for crimes against Muggles, Vandalism, accessory to casting the Cruciatus Curse, Accessory to Murder, Accessory to Rape, and attempted Murder." Harry said. Ron then pointed his wand at Sascha.

"Sascha King, you are under arrest for the crimes of rape, crimes against Muggles, Vandalism, casting the Cruciatus Curse, casting the Killing Curse, and accessory to Attempted Murder."

"Those fake wizards don' count as people! We shoulda stahted wipin' em out as soon as they appeared! Or at least put em in their place!"

"Shut up, King! I don't suppose there's any kind of arrangement we can reach, is there, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley? Miss Granger?"

"No. Drop your wands and come quietly." Harry said, his wand shaking slightly. He still got nervous when he had to make an arrest.

"Stupefy!" Bexley shouted. Fortunately, Harry had expected this, and used a wordless _protego_ to stop it, then disarmed her silently as well, grabbing the wand out of the air while Ron disarmed King.

"Give up!"

"Binkey! Losley! Neeky! Attack!" Bexley shouted.

Suddenly, from the rafters, three house elves leapt at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The male, Binkey, had a knife, and ferociously attacked, stabbing at Hermione's neck, nicking her Carotid. Hermione gasped as blood spurted from her wound. Ron turned immediately, rushing to her aid, but was forced to stun the house elf attacking him first. Harry was much quicker, and stunned his elf almost as soon as Bexley ordered them. He felt bad, and was sure that Hermione's hesitation was due to her sympathy for the elves.

However, he couldn't afford to show them overly much sympathy when they were trying to kill them. Bexley had used that opportunity to try to escape. But Harry snapped, " _incarcerus_!" And ropes snapped out from Harry's wand, binding Bexley. He then did the same to King, who had run the opposite direction. King roared in rage as he tripped, collapsing to the floor. Harry walked up to King while Ron went over to Bexley, arresting them, and disapparating back to the Ministry.

There, they brought the two to an interrogation room. They already knew the crimes the two had committed. They just needed to know where Pummel was.

"Hello, Bexley… Remember me?"

"Ah, hello Lucy, dear. Why not send the Chosen One in here? We got off to such a good start."

"No such luck. He's otherwise occupied. Perhaps we could talk about where your partner in crime is. Where is Stefan Pummel?"

"Why do you think I know?"

"You three were thick as thieves in Hogwarts. You were in different houses, but you were practically joined at the hip.

"Most people assumed that you were dating throughout most of your years there."

"Hmm… Shows what fools they were. Pummel was more of a henchman than a romantic interest. He didn't really have the intellect to appreciate me as I deserved to be appreciated. But all the same, he was quite smitten with me, and he did almost anything I said."

"Yes. So naturally, he would report to you if you called on him."

"But what would be in it for me?" Bexley asked. Lucy sighed.

"I suppose the knowledge that you're doing right by a young woman who had her innocence brutally stolen from her wouldn't be enough?"

"I'm… Afraid not…" Bexley said with a mocking laugh. "Believe me. I'm far too intelligent to be tricked into cooperating. Besides, why should I care about some pretender? I'm perfectly happy with Muggle borns. That doesn't bother me. But Muggles who can suddenly use magic, and pretend that they're wizards? Not in my lifetime, thank you kindly."

"And why should we offer you anything? We can find Pummel on our own."

"You think so, do you? He ran almost as soon as the crime was committed. Without my help, you'll never collect him."

"Well… As we understand… We did investigate the crimes you three committed, you didn't directly commit any of the crimes or cast any Unforgiveable Curses.

"You could see the light again someday… If you cooperate. Your two comrades, they're going to Azkaban for life. It's only a shame they can't go for longer than that. But you, while your behavior was unforgiveable, we may be able to let you out sometime while you're alive."

"Let's say… Ten years for all my crimes? That seems fair."

"How about ten for each of your crimes…"

"I won't do more than five for each of my crimes."

"Eight… Or we can go to trial, where you'll get a life sentence." Lucy said, sensing that she had won. Although typically, it was Muggles who had those kinds of 'mundane' abilities, Lucy was a rare Wizard Empath. She had learned, through magic, to harness the ability fully, and was able to use it to great effect when she was interrogating criminals.

"It's a deal. I'll be out in forty-five years. Longer than I hoped, but I think we can work with that." Bexley said, taking out some paper and a quill, and writing a letter.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to write Pummel that the coast is clear. He'll visit me at the location I designate, and you can capture him."

"You don't feel guilty at all about condemning him to life in Azkaban, do you?"

"Why should I? I'm getting a good deal out of it." Bexley replied scornfully, signing her name, and handing it to Lucy, who sighed. There was so much evil in the world. But she read the letter. She had told him to meet her at the Three Broomsticks. That was a good place. They could easily scout the entire place, and failsafe the operation.

Bexley looked up as Pummel walked into the Three Broomsticks, looking irritatingly confident, sitting down across from Bexley.

"So, Alice, love… They've really stopped investigating? Guess even the Ministry doesn't care about fake wizards… Bloody wankers…"

"Yes. It was quite fun, putting them damn wankers in their place, no? Wild Magic, indeed." Bexley said.

Stefan laughed.

"Yeah… And that bitch was tight as hell… You're the only woman for me, though…"

"I know. And that's why this worked."

"W-why what worked?" Stefan asked, seeming confused for a moment.

"You never did quite learn to look out for Number One. Trust nobody but yourself. I always tried to teach you that. You never learned. I'm sorry it had to come to this."

"W-what do you mean? What did you do, Alice?"

"Finally, we got you… Take your wand out of your pocket with your non-dominant hand, and set it on the floor. Then put your hands in the air. If you make any sudden moves, you'll get a stunning spell in the back." Came Harry's voice. Pummel gaped at Alice, who smirked in an obnoxiously superior way.

"W-why? I-I thought we were friends!"

"I know you did. Why do you think this worked so well?" Alice asked, sneering at Pummel, who seemed close to tears as he surrendered his wand, and allowed himself to be taken away.

"Okay, now come with us as well, Alice Bexley."

"I think not. Sorry, but I never intended to come with you…" Alice said, taking a deep breath, and turning into a jet black hawk, clawing at the auror nearest her, and flapping her wings once, moving rapidly to the exit, and making it into the air, almost clearing the tallest building. However, one of the aurors brandished his wand just before she made it out of reach and shouted, " _bombarda maxima!"_

Upon being struck by the spell, her wing broke, and she began to plummet toward the ground. Harry pointed at her, and yelled "Accio Alice Bexley!" and she began to move toward him. As she hit grabbing distance, he put his hand out, and grabbed her, pointing his wand and using the same spell that Sirius used back when he was in third year to transform her back into human form. Despite her having a broken wing, he didn't doubt that she still had some clever tricks up her sleeve.

"That was an excellent try for escape. However, in attempting to escape, you committed another crime that is not covered under our original deal, adding an additional fifteen years. You're free to dispute the claim at your trial, but I don't think you have anything more to sell us."

"You Ministry people are so small minded. You think that little Wild Magic tramp was the only Wild Magic user that we've assaulted, killed, or both?

"Alice! No! Why are you doing this to me! I love you!"

"Why should I care? I need to look out for number one right now. You think you're the only man who's ever been sweet on me? You think you're the only friend I have? You always were a fool, and you never learned what I tried to teach you, which was…"

"N-never trust anyone but yourself."

"I suppose it's easiest to learn a lesson after you fall flat. Too bad you won't be free to act on that lesson. Give me a chance, and I'll come clean about all of the Hacks I've attacked, and who I worked with."

Harry looked at the lead Auror of the group, who nodded.

"Very well. Come with us." He said, apparating away with her gripped tightly in his hand.

"Okay, Bexley… We want names and details. If your information proves true, we can likely close a lot of cases."

"What are you offering in exchange? I don't talk for free."

"You know, you might've been better suited for Slytherin." Harry said.

"The Sorting Hat said that as well. But it eventually decided on Ravenclaw. I had such an aptitude for books and learning that it thought I would be better suited for the intellectual bent that Ravenclaw represented. Still, I'm flattered that you think I'm ambitious enough to be in Slytherin… Mr. Potter."

"Stop wasting time! What do you expect out of this deal?"

"Let's see… No more than a year for every crime in which I was personally complicit."

"Well… I can't promise that. Different crimes naturally have different penalties… Oops… I'm sorry… Let me get something to clean that up…" Harry said, spilling a small bit of what seemed like water on Alice's sleeve.

In reality, it was a slightly altered form of Veritaserum that could be absorbed through the skin. It required a good amount more potion to force the subject's compliance, but it was easier to put in the subject's system since a simple spill, even through clothes would work, if there was enough.

"Oh, don't bother. I'll be in prison stripes, soon, anyway." Alice said. However, in a moment, her eyes began to dilate, and Harry sat down across from her.

"Now, Alice Bexley, confess the crimes you promised. All of them." Harry said, feeling a little bad for forcing Alice, but knowing that he had permission. They had already bent too much as far as Alice's punishment went. They needed to prove that they weren't going soft.

"I was personally involved in the torture and murder via the use of the Cruciatus Curse, and the Killing Curse of at least twenty Wild Magic users. I was involved in the rape of at least fifteen Wild Magic users, several of whom overlapped with the twenty we tortured and murdered. I am aware of at least fifty other attacks on Wild Magic users committed by witches and wizards with whom I am acquainted, many, at least twenty, ended in torture and murder as well.

"Their names include several former Death Eaters, namely Pyrites, Yaxley, McNair, Travers, and Rowle. However, others, Paternoster, Eldred, Ramsey, Robbins, Skeates, McLoyd, Jonston, Drake, Rakes, Harvey, Severin, and Kerry, were never Death Eaters. I did only twelve attacks on my own. The rest, I did with a combination of two or more of the abovementioned accomplices." Bexley said, seemingly in a trance.

Harry had seen the effects of Veritaserum, but he was never quite prepared for the unnerving calmness with which the subject spoke. Harry sighed, then spoke, making sure he was calm.

"Very well. Thank you for your cooperation. The Veritaserum should wear off in about thirty minutes."

He then left the interrogation room to see that Ron was standing outside, having just interrogated Pummel in a similar way. They had both heard many of the same names. But Pummel had apparently been much busier, having tortured, raped and murdered at least fifty Wild Magic users, and tormented hundreds of others. It seemed as though this group was in no small part responsible for the low population of Wild Magic users. Harry was sure that the Wild Magic users he knew would be happy about this.

It meant that they could begin rounding up the people who were responsible for these atrocious crimes. Clearly, Harry would be incredibly busy in the next few weeks or months. Would this mean that he wouldn't get to see Luna as much? That was a little depressing. He was happy that he was with Luna now. He had always admired her, and now, it seemed like, even if only a bit so far, he loved her. What would Luna say about this?

Knowing her, she would wave it off, say that Harry was responsible for the safety of the Wizarding world, and that she was proud. But would she be annoyed that he couldn't spend time with her underneath that blasé facade? He didn't know. He would tell her, regardless. She had helped him to get the information that started this case. She deserved to know what was happening.

"Luna… I need to talk to you for a minute… We caught the three criminals."

"That's great, Harry. You seem distressed, though. Is something wrong?"

"Well, all three of them confessed under application of Veritaserum that they had committed many more crimes against Wild Magic users, both with and without accomplices, and admitted knowledge of many other such crimes.

"It seems like I'm going to busy for… Several weeks, if not a few months with this. I didn't want you to think I was… Giving you the slip. I can't turn down this work. I…"

"I understand, Harry… Your family is all Muggles, so you feel a particular compulsion to help Muggles, don't you?" Luna asked, causing Harry to squirm slightly at her ability to see, and point out uncomfortable truths.

"Luna… Are you… By any chance, an Empath?"

"Hmmm… I don't think I know what that means… Perhaps you could explain it?"

"It means that you're uncommonly in tune to others' emotions to the point that you feel others' emotions as if they're your own. You'd probably be uncomfortable in large gatherings if you weren't able to protect yourself. It allows you uncommon insight into others' thoughts and motives.

"We have an Empath amongst the Office of Aurors… She's incredibly gifted at manipulating confessions out of criminals. Empaths are rare amongst witches and wizards, but they do exist."

"Well… As a child, I did seem to hear people's voices in my head. My dad said I was hearing the voices of spirits around me. The voices quieted down as I learned to shut them out. But sometimes, when I'm stressed, I can still hear them."

"That's really amazing. Have you ever considered becoming an Auror? You still could, you know."

"No… I like what I do. I'm learning so much about the creatures of our world. I've already discovered new species, and it's so thrilling. I couldn't think of any other job."

"Okay… I've actually wondered occasionally if being an Auror was right for me, or if I should have gone for a place in professional Quidditch."

"Either one suits you. You were an excellent Quidditch player in school, and you're an excellent Auror now. You have to choose the career that you can love forever."

"Thanks, Luna… I have to go. You know, protecting the Wizarding World, and all that."

"I understand. Come see me if you get a chance." Luna said, kissing Harry tenderly on the lips. Her lips were so soft, and tasted like vanilla and mint.

"I'll come see you as soon as I can, Luna…" Harry said, kissing her briefly, and apparating away. Luna sighed. She hoped that Harry's prediction that it would take weeks or months was incorrect. She enjoyed spending time with him, and was sad that he was so busy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A month passed without hearing much from Harry. He occasionally sent an owl, or his stag Patronus to bring her a message, but little actual interaction with him. Luna began devoting her time to her job, hoping that he would finish quickly. She followed his progress on all the cases compulsively with Shacklebolt. Rita Skeeter had been forbidden to print the news of the cases in the Daily Prophet. They didn't want news to get out to those they were pursuing.

Shacklebolt had told the obnoxious little gnat that if she did print stories about it before they gave her permission, she would be arrested, and the Prophet would be officially censured. Skeeter was walking around looking very angry these days. But she had been forbidden by the Prophet to print the story as well, so she was, very interestingly by the way, keeping her big gob shut.

Then, about three and a half weeks after she last saw Harry, he sent her an owl, a new owl that was gorgeous. The owl was jet black, and had glowing green eyes that seemed to see into her very soul. Harry must have searched hard to find such a majestic owl, and it carried a very long message, indeed.

 _Hello, Luna,_

 _I'm so sorry that it's been so long since we were able to speak. The investigation is beginning to wrap up, and although there's a wide web of wizards and witches who seem to take especial pleasure in assaulting, torturing, and murdering Wild Magic users, the investigation is coming to a close. We are capturing the last few wizards and witches, and I think that within the week the investigation, including most of the trials, should be complete._

 _Dear God, we've found over a hundred witches, and just as many wizards who've been hunting Wild Mages, as we really should call them, for sport. There's an informal society called the Wild Hunters Society, who've turned hunting and killing Wild Mages into a twisted sort of game. They capture them using magic, and release them in unfamiliar areas with instructions telling them that they are, by and large, an inferior species of magic user, but that they can earn the right to exist._

 _It then goes on to tell them that if the Wild Mage can survive for twenty-four hours while being hunted by 'legitimate wizards and witches', then they've earned not only their freedom, but the right to live. There are, of course traps set for them, both magical and mundane. They have permission to contact the authorities, or anyone they please to assist them, but doing so will put such individuals in danger as well, and besides, 'who would believe them?'_

 _Who indeed? In a world where Wizards and Witches are still completely separated from Muggles, what Muggle authority would believe that Wizards and Witches exist, much less that they're hunting that person in particular? It's a terribly cruel game, and over 500 Wild Mages have been killed, tortured, raped, or otherwise tormented. Approximately 10% of the Wild Mages captured have managed to escape, and thus survive, which is how we've discovered this convoluted web of cruel sport._

 _Through this, we've learned that Wild Mages are much more common than we previously thought. They began to appear about fifteen years ago, maybe a little bit more, though they've really exploded of late. I believe that it is the result of magical and nonmagical people beginning to comingle romantically. You would probably find this a particularly interesting subject._

 _We have Magical Sociologists and Magical Anthropologists tracing the Wild Mages' history, including familial lineage to discover any tell-tale signs of wizards in the family in the distant past. We've discovered people who are Squibs, but who never realized that they had magical parents, or even grandparents. It's odd. This investigation has revealed far more about the Wizarding World than it has about the Muggle World, even._

 _Anyway, I've gabbed on for too long. Forgive me. The investigation is almost complete. However, since I've been on the investigation team since the beginning, they've told me I could go home, for the time, at least until they call on me again. I'll take it. I'll be at your home at 1900h tonight, if you don't mind. If you have other plans, please respond on the back of this letter._

 _By the way, do you like my new owl? Her name is Eclipse, for obvious reasons… I thought you would appreciate the name. She's gorgeous, isn't she? She can't replace Hedwig, since it was Hagrid's gift to me, but I love her just the same. I hope to see you tonight._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Luna smiled, and scrawled on the back that she's eager to see him again, and that she'll be waiting. Also she wrote that she loved the owl. She then smiled at Eclipse.

"You have a beautiful name. I do get it. His girlfriend's name is Luna, and his owl's name is Eclipse. He would have made a good addition to Ravenclaw.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. Though, I do wonder how long ago he got you." She said in a singsong voice, handing the letter back to Eclipse, thinking that he probably got Eclipse a while before he started going out with her.

"Bring this back to Harry. Thank you, Eclipse." Luna said serenely, sending Eclipse off.

"Hey, Luna… I'm sorry that I haven't been able to see you lately… It's good to see you again." Harry said, smiling. He was exhausted. He had just been up for three days straight, using Energy Potions to keep himself going, but he was crashing again. He took out another potion, and downed it quickly, sighing. It would kick in in a few seconds.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Luna asked. Harry sighed.

"A little… I'm fine, though. I'm still a little shaken about this cruel sport of hunting Wild Mages."

"I understand… You've already been through a lot in your life… It's unfair, but you rose to the occasion and destroyed the most powerful dark wizard of all time. Perhaps teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts would be more… appropriate for you.

"You may not have had the job title, but you've been an Auror all your life. Maybe it's time to help the next generation along the way. What's that?" Luna asked, picking up a piece of parchment that fell out of Harry's pocket. Harry moved to grab it.

"No, you don't need to see that!" Harry exclaimed. Luna flicked her wand, though, paralyzing Harry temporarily with a wordless spell.

"Hmm…" Luna muttered, reading the letter, and finding that with each line, she became more upset by it. She could only imagine what the Wild Mages felt when they read this.

 _Dear Wild Mage,_

 _You may find this difficult to believe, but we of the Wild Hunters Society care a great deal about you. However, it's not in the way you may think. You are a foul stain on the name of our ancient and noble society of pure and powerful people. However, we do not wish to send the message that we are uncharitable or unfair._

 _Therefore, we ask that you play a little game with us. It's not a complicated game, really. We ask only that you attempt to evade us, and survive for twenty-four hours. As you may be able to see, you are in an unfamiliar location. It may comfort you to know, though, that we are somewhat unfamiliar with the location as well. Therefore, at least on that level, we are even. There's no need to worry. We are men and women of our words._

 _If you survive the twenty-four hours, during which time, you will be hunted… Think of it as a slightly different version of the Most Dangerous Game, you will have proven that you have the right to exist in our… Somewhat elitist world. Know that you are more than welcome to alert any authority or outside force that you see fit to contact, including other Wild Mage friends of yours, or use any skill that you possess to succeed in this most harrowing of endeavours._

 _However, anyone you do contact, including Muggles… Non-magical folk, will be in danger of being killed as well. Also, you should know that we Witches and Wizards have kept a thick veil over our world for hundreds of years, and most… If not all Muggles don't know that we exist. So, most Muggles would not believe you, even if you showed them incontrovertible proof that magic existed._

 _Do us this favour and attempt to survive this twenty-four hours, and you will have earned your freedom. Thank you for your kind assistance._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _The Wild Hunters' Society_

"This is… Horrifying." Luna whispered, a tear coming to her eyes. Harry hugged her tightly.

"That's why I didn't want you to see it. It was difficult for me too. Interviewing all the victims, their stories broke my heart. By the Aurors' Office's estimation, only about 10% of the hundreds of Wild Mages who were hunted survived. I'm not sure I can do this anymore!" Harry protested. Luna smiled gently at him, embracing Harry and kissing him on the lips.

"Have you eaten yet?" Luna asked. Harry shook his head.

"Let's go inside, then. I've got some food ready. It's hardly a fancy meal, but it will do, I think. I think your calling is being an Auror. You wouldn't want to be anything else." Luna said happily, taking Harry's hand and leading him inside, setting some pumpkin juice, and salad down.

She was right, it wasn't fancy, but it looked delicious. He was starving, so he dug into the salad, and downed every bite of his meal. Luna moved more slowly, and continued eating long after Harry had finished. The two talked about the things they had been doing when they were apart. Luna had been studying a new species of magical beast. She started describing the creature's traits.

The adults were larger than humans, growing to at least 700 pounds, and at least ten feet long and seven feet tall though she had seen one that was over 1,000 pounds and was fifteen feet long and ten feet tall. They had claws that were usually about six inches long and a shredding claw on the thumb that was almost a foot long. Though, again, the largest one she had seen had claws almost twelve inches long and a thumb that was about eighteen inches long.

It possessed elongated canines that were serrated so that it tore through prey. Although they were heavy, they were long, and slender, and had a spine that could twist and move like a ferret's with hind legs like a cat's so that they could leap long distances, and they were heavily armored except behind the ears and directly on the stomach, though the spaces between their armor on their backs was somewhat vulnerable.

However, they had thick, dense bones to protect their chests, which were somewhat exposed as well. It was a frightening predatory creature that had twenty times the jaw strength of a crocodile. Luna estimated that it had approximately a jaw strength of 74,000 PSI, augmented by magic. Luna wasn't sure how it got that level of jaw strength, but there must have been some level of outside magical tampering on the musculature, since it could also rip through steel with its claws.

In addition, although its eyes were weak, with about half the seeing power of humans, it had intense synesthesia that caused it to smell vision, and its nose was approximately 100 times as strong as a human's. It was also belligerent. Luna had used a scent covering potion.

It completely covered her natural body scent, and she hid to observe it, and then put one to sleep to run some diagnostic spells on it, which was how she discovered all that she had about it. Its shell made it all but immune to damaging spells. Spells that didn't directly injure it, though, generally affected it.

Harry inwardly laughed.

"Hagrid would love this creature. He would say that it wasn't belligerent, just misunderstood. Does it breathe fire?"

"No, as a matter of fact." Luna said with a smile. "In fact, it breathes gaseous acid. I took some of its blood while it was asleep, and am running tests on it.

"I think that it may have a little bit of dragon cross-bred into it. Whatever it is, it would be a severe violation of experimental breeding laws, assuming that it wasn't a natural mutation.

"Luna… I think we may have something to talk to Hagrid about."

"Mr. Hagrid? Whatever for?"

"Do you remember your third year in Hogwarts?"

"Of course. The Triwizard Tournament. I always kind of wished you had invited me to the Yule Ball."

"Right… Well, Hagrid had done some incredibly illegal crossbreeding of Manticores and Fire Crabs, and came up with something he called Blast Ended Skrewts. They were shell-less lobster- like creatures that grew to around 10 feet long, and had exploding stingers on their arses… We think they were all killed.

"But naturally, we don't really know. As well intentioned as Hagrid is, this seems like the kind of creature that he might accidentally create, and then let loose so that it could be free."

"I'm not sure, Harry. It seems like there's Eidolon, and Dragon, in one creature. It would take a person with a far more… Forgive me… Sophisticated skill set than Mr. Hagrid to crossbreed such a creature.

"It has a huge stinger on its tail that's almost a foot long, indicating a very specific breed of Dragon, one that is especially rare. Mr. Hagrid wouldn't have access to creatures that rare, unless they existed in the Forbidden Forest and he knew how to properly handle them, breed them, and care for them, all of which would require expensive and specialized equipment. It would be far out of his league to do so."

"I still think he might know something about them."

Harry knocked on Hagrid's door, with Luna standing behind him.

"Gimme a minute! I'll be righ' there!" Hagrid shouted from inside his cabin. Harry heard Fang barking loudly as Hagrid approached the door.

"Harry! 'Ow're ye doin'? Luna, righ'?"

"That's right, Mr. Hagrid… It's good to see you again." Luna replied with a smile.

"Hagrid, this is… Hard to ask, but… Have you by any chance heard about any new magical creatures?"

"Mmm…" Hagrid said, looking left, then right, and pulling Harry and Luna into his cabin.

"Ye want somfink ter eat?" Hagrid asked, offering some of his rock cakes. Harry shook his head. Those cakes were more likely to break his teeth than fill his stomach.

"Hagrid…"

"I know what ye asked. I've got a friend 'oo's inter magical crossbreeding. She's doin' sumfink wit' rare breeds o' dragons an' Eidolons."

"Great! Does the result look anything like this?" Harry asked, showing Hagrid a Polaroid of an adult specimen."

"I never 'spected 'er ter breed em like tha'… She ain't dangerous… She's jus' wanted ter make a new creature… She's a bleedin' genius… But she does like ter experiment a lot."

"Yes, well…" Luna said, seeming terribly serious, now. "This 'experiment' is liable to kill someone. The Mamlah, as I'm calling it, pending an official name, has a jaw twenty times stronger than that of a Crocodile. That's 74,000 PSI… or 74,000 pounds/square inch. You realize that's enough power to crumple six inches of solid steel with ease, and its teeth are dense enough to do it without the slightest bit of damage. This Mamlah could easily be one of the most dangerous crossbreeds I've ever seen.

"And to top it off, it's highly aggressive, and even belligerent when confronted by other creatures. Its tail has a stinger with a neurotoxin ten times as toxic as that of the poison dart frog. Do you realize what a creature like that could do? Why didn't you tell the authorities when you found out about this creature?" Luna demanded. Hagrid sighed.

"She's me friend… I's the same reason neither of yeh turned me in when I created them Blast Ended Skrewts in yer fourth year, 'Arry…" Hagrid said helplessly. Harry nodded.

"I understand. Tell us what her name is, Hagrid. We can say this conversation never happened." He said. Hagrid sighed with relief. He felt guilty that he hadn't told the truth about this, but he still didn't want to go to Azkaban again.

And Harry, for his part, couldn't believe that Hagrid could have bad intentions if he wanted to. He was just such a good person. There was no reason to blow this incident out of proportion.

"'Er name is April Hayley… Don' be too mad at 'er… She means well…"

"If she's your friend, I don't doubt that she does. We have to go, Hagrid."

"It was good seeing yeh two again." Hagrid said cheerfully.

"And you, Hagrid."

"Yeh should go see Professor McGonagall"

"I will… Thanks, Hagrid…" Harry said, hugging Hagrid tightly. It had been years since he had seen the loveable giant.

"Professor McGonagall… Do you have a moment that I could talk to you?" Harry asked. Minerva McGonagall, the strict, but fair headmistress, and former transfiguration professor, adjusted her square glasses, looking at Harry, and beckoning him to come in.

"Please, sit down, Potter…" She said in her Irish accent. "Miss Lovegood, you're welcome to join us as well… Unless Potter wants it to be private."

"No, it's fine. Thank you, Professor…" Harry said politely, sitting down next to Luna.

"Now, what is it I can do for you Potter…? As I understand, you've done a marvelous job as an Auror. In four weeks, you managed to arrest over 100 criminals.

"Yes, I've been following your progress… The newspapers have been decidedly scant on details, but Minister Shacklebolt has been happy to fill me in on the details. I don't know that I've ever been prouder of a student of mine."

"Thank you, Professor. I actually came to visit Hagrid. It was a matter of some importance." Harry said, not elaborating, and McGonagall didn't ask him to, knowing Hagrid's propensity for trouble, and not wanting to know. Sometimes ignorance was the best policy. If she didn't know what Hagrid had done, she wouldn't be obligated to report it.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor wishes to speak with you. Lydia… So good of you to come by."

"I heard that Mr. Potter was here, and wanted to see him in person. Mr. Potter…"

"Oh, please… Harry."

"Harry… Would you come in to speak next Friday in my various DADA classes?" Lydia asked. Harry started slightly.

"I-I'd be happy to. But I'm not really much of a public speaker…"

"Nonsense. You captured the attention of your classmates in Dumbledore's Army. You kept everyone at your friend, Miss Granger's press conference captivated. You're a fine public speaker." Lydia said in a distinctly Welsh accent.

"And how many years have you been teaching Defense?"

"Hm… At least three." Lydia said. Harry nodded. The curse on the position had been broken.

"I'd be happy to speak. What time should I be there?" Harry asked. Lydia smiled.

"At the start of the school day. 9:00. I'm sure they'll have a lot of questions for you. Most of the class will be devoted to you, so answer in depth if you like."

"So, you want me to be here next Friday?" Harry asked. Lydia nodded.

"I'll be here." Harry said with a smile. It was still about a week away, but he had to get started preparing. He didn't want to be caught off-guard by any questions.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Hello, Nicodemus, Nissa… Your sister is due to be released no later than tomorrow. She has shown incredible resilience. Hold on a second.

"Hello, Harry Potter."

"HELLO. HARRY! THIS. IS. MINISTER. SHACKLEBOLT!"

"You don't need to scream into the speaker, Minister. I can hear you just fine at room volume. Nor do you need to speak so slowly."

"Ah, good. Miss… Raleigh is ready to be released. She's shown incredible healing. Perhaps it's a new ability. We've determined that Wild Magic tends to run in families. Though we cannot determine any trend in particular abilities, even within families. Of course, we haven't really had enough time to fully research the subject. May I speak to Nissa? That's her name, correct?"  
"Yes, Minister. Here you go. Nissa, it's Minister Shacklebolt."

"Ah… My sister! How is she!? Is she still sick? Does she need anything!?"

"Relax, Miss Ellis. She's doing more than fine. She is being released as we speak. She is only waiting on somebody to pick her up. Do you have time right now? You will need to be escorted by an auror, or other Ministry official."

"I-I understand…" Nissa said, tears flooding her eyes. She suddenly hugged Harry tightly.

"Thank you for saving her. I… How do we ever repay you? We don't really have m-much money."

"Your money is no good here."

"No, we have to find some way to pay for what we're given."

"No. I mean literally. We don't use Muggle money. This is the standard monetary unit. A gold Galleon, a silver Sickle, and a bronze Knut." Harry said, holding out three pieces of Wizarding money. Nicodemus scoffed.

"Great. So the freaks use their freaky money… Let me guess, it's real gold, silver, and bronze, too…"

"I think so. It's minted by Goblins, so I can't imagine that they'd use substitution metal."

"C-can we go pick my sister up?"

"Absolutely. We need to go into an alley to apparate. I can't allow normal Muggles to see us, so we need to find a deserted place."

"What are you talking about? I teleport in front of Muggles all the time!" Nicodemus protested. Harry laughed.

"Well… We haven't applied Wizarding laws to you since we couldn't enforce them. You're technically Muggles, and so you're not monitored by Wizarding detection methods. Since I'm here right now, though, I have to follow the laws."

"Yeah, sure. I'd like to see you try to enforce your laws on us." Nicodemus said sourly, following Harry into an alley, getting ready to grab Nissa and teleport if he detected any foul play on Harry's part.

Harry, simply grabbed Nicodemus's hand tightly, and pulling Nissa tightly to his side, apparating near Saint Mungo's. They then walked to the front of what looked like a dilapidated clothing store that had gone out of business decades ago. Harry then walked through the illusory glass, much to the shock of Nissa and even Nicodemus, who followed, looking around the hospital with wide eyed looks of wonder.

As they walked in, they were stopped by someone who looked sort of like a doctor. He was a healer, though, and he brought Raleigh with him.

"Here you go, Miss Ellis. I'm pleased that you recovered so quickly. Please be careful in the future. It's not easy keeping a Muggle here. I'm afraid that many Wizards still are quite suspicious of you… For no good reason. You were a delight."

"Thank you Mr. Grunnion. I hope that everything works out with your daughter."

"Oh, it always does eventually…" Mr. Grunnion said, laughing sheepishly.

As they left, Harry snapped his fingers.

"Actually, could you do me a brief favor…? I have a friend who would be delighted to meet you. I do warn you… He's… A bit eccentric."

"Of course we'll meet him. Anything to thank you for the help you've given us… He can't possibly be any more eccentric than some of our own friends." Nissa said with a bright smile. After all, we're oddities both in your world and ours.

Harry hid a smile as well. He had a feeling that Mr. Weasley was probably more eccentric by far than anyone they'd ever met.

"I guess I do owe you for arresting the scum that attacked my friends…" Nicodemus said, taking Harry's hand, and apparating by his side to The Burrow.

"Hello…" Harry said, knocking on the door. Although he was no longer dating Ginny, he was always welcome at their house, and though he and Ginny had a less friendly relationship than before, they were by no means on bad terms. It was Mrs. Weasley that answered the door.

"Oh! Hello, Harry! How nice to see you again! I'm… Afraid that Ron isn't in at the moment."

"Actually… I'm here to see Mr. Weasley." Harry said. "I… Brought some people that I thought he would be interested to meet."

"Harry…" Molly whispered.

"Are these… Muggles?" She asked, seeming worried, especially that Harry would have such poor sense. True, Arthur loved everything about Muggles, but that wasn't reason enough to bring Muggles directly to the Burrow.

"Not exactly. They're Wild Mages. You've been reading the news lately, right? Well, Wild Mages are technically Muggles, in that they're not on the wizard's registry, nor can they use a wand to cast magic, but they possess magic power to a limited extent. They can only cast one spell, maybe two, but they can do it without wands or motions, or words. They're still considered an anomaly in our world, and we've made some arrests on Wizards who've made sport of hunting them."

"I see… Well… I'll go get him for you." Molly said, not seeming too pleased, but slightly put at ease by the fact that they 'technically' weren't Muggles.

"Harry! So pleased to see you again!" Arthur said, striding into the room.

He had some engine oil on him. It looked like he had been experimenting again with Muggle vehicles. The Ministry would be none too happy about that.

"Oh, hello… Are you friends of Harry's? Well, any friend of his…"

"Arthur, this is Nicodemus, Nissa, and Raleigh. They're Wild Mages. Muggles that have a…"

Arthur's eyes widened, and he strode over, shaking their hands vigorously.

"So pleased to meet all of you! This is quite exciting! Tell me… Do you Muggles really have eckelectric sticks that can produce fire?"

"Um… Um… U-um…" Raleigh stuttered, completely shocked by this man's eccentric appearance and behavior.

"You mean lighters?" Nicodemus cut in, taking one out of his pocket and flicking the flint, lighting it. Arthur gasped delightedly.

"It's true! You Muggles are fascinating! You find such innovative ways to do things! You have underground cars that can carry a hundred people at once, little boxes that can let you call someone halfway across the world…"

"Is this guy for real?" Nicodemus asked. "He's talking about trains and cell phones like they're alien technology!"

"Sorry… Arthur…" Harry said, pulling Mr. Weasley aside, and talking softly to him.

"The older girl, Raleigh just got out of Saint Mungo's. She… Was attacked by the criminals that Ron, Hermione and I just recently arrested. She's lucky to be alive, and I think you may be…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you three… Please sit down. Would you care for some tea? Something to eat? Is it true that Muggles eat with wooden chopped sticks?"

Raleigh actually laughed at this.

"You mean chopsticks? Some Muggles do. Mostly only when we eat Chinese food, though…"

"Chinese? Where is Chinese?"

"It's… It's about as far east as you can go on the Eurasian continent without hitting the ocean…" Raleigh said, pulling out her cell phone, and going on the internet. Arthur gasped as she typed on the screen.

"Here… This is Asia…" Raleigh said, pointing to a group of countries.

"Many of the easternmost Asian countries habitually use chopsticks. Mainly China…" She said, pointing to the biggest country in Eastern Asia. Then pointing at Japan, Korea, Singapore, Vietnam and a few other countries.

"Incredible. So you Muggles use a pair of tiny wands to eat certain foods…" Arthur said quietly. Raleigh laughed again.

"Well… I doubt that you could cast spells with them, but… They do look a little bit like wands."

"Would you… Like a pair of chopsticks, Mr. Weasley?" Nicodemus asked, seeming amused by his antics. He had been about to go out to lunch for Chinese with Bianca. But he could get a pair of disposable chopsticks at the restaurant.

"You carry them with you? Do they serve some purpose other than eating utensils?"

"Well… You could poke someone in the eye with them, but they're not really meant for anything other than eating." Nicodemus said, handing Mr. Weasley a pair of lacquered black chopsticks with golden Chinese writing on them.

"Thank you so much, my good man! Now, what was that light up thing that Miss Raleigh showed me China on?"

"Raleigh's cell phone? Boy, you Wizards really have no clue about modern technology, do you?" Nicodemus laughed. Arthur laughed as well.

"I'm afraid that we've remained separated from the Muggle world for so long that we might as well live on another planet for the most part.

"Muggleborn wizards are fairly skilled with Muggle technology, but wizards from families like ours who have been in the Wizarding world for as long as any of us can remember can't remember a time when we intermingled with Muggles without having to hide who we are."

"But how the hell can you hide who you are when you don't even know what a freaking cell phone is!?" Nicodemus snapped.

"Whoa, whoa! Nicodemus… I asked you to come so that a friend of mine could meet you, not so you could insult him." Harry said sternly. Nicodemus took a deep breath.

"I'm very sorry for Nicodemus… He has a bit of a temper, but he really is a good person. He's led and protected us Wild Mages for years." Bianca said apologetically. Arthur laughed.

"Don't worry about it… Um, Bianca, right? You see… Hundreds of years ago… Maybe thousands, nobody knows the full story, anymore… We Wizards called it the Dark Times… There was a war between Muggles and Wizards. The Wizards had superior power… We had spells and firepower that Muggles didn't. But Muggles were highly inventive, and, well, Muggles had the ability to organize and fight systematically.

"The finest minds amongst your leaders suggested that you kill certain known wizards in their sleep. The wizards and their whole families had their wands snapped in the middle of the night, and they were tried and burned at the stake. Thousands of our books were burned. Eventually, Wizard leaders and Muggle leaders met, and decided that we needed to keep our worlds completely separate. They hid entire villages, and from there, Muggles began to progress technologically, while Wizards stayed largely the same."

"So, Muggles forced Wizards into hiding? That's horrible. I thought wizards had been in hiding for thousands of years, but actually, not that long, huh?"

"Well… Muggles have come so far in the hundreds of years we've been hiding. So hundreds or thousands, does it make a difference?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry shook his head.

"I guess not."

"Exactly… So tell me, Mr. Nicodemus! You use Hella coppers to fly, right? How do they work?"

"You're… You're asking me to tell you how a helicopter works? I'm afraid that's not the kind of thing they teach us in public schools. Something to do with an internal combustion engine. The propeller on top has something to do with it, but I'm not exactly sure what. No, I don't know how airplanes work, either."

"How do your televisions work? I would love to be able to get one so I can take it apart!"

"Well… In the past, televisions had antennas on them to catch the waves that come from the stations. Nowadays, most televisions run by cable. There's a satellite up in space that sends down the television shows."

"Fascinating! You Muggles have the most inventive creations. Fire sticks, cars. But I don't understand. Why haven't Muggles started making cars fly?"

"Because most Muggles can't use magic. We're limited by the technology we have access to. Actually, although Harry talks about merging the Muggle and Wizarding worlds, that would be more detrimental than helpful, I think."

"What? Why? We could help you with your incurable diseases, war would likely be a thing of the past. We could give you flying cars…"

"But our desire to advance technologically would slow, if not end. Why bother making a new, more advanced airplane, or a better, safer car if a wizard can teleport you there?

"Why bother advancing medical technology and chemistry if a witch can give you a drink and heal all your injuries. It seems beneficial in the short run. But in the long run, wizards would get the best of both worlds. They would become more proficient with technology, giving them a significant advantage, while Muggles would stop trying to advance their technology, and they still wouldn't have free access to magic. They would need a witch or wizard to use magic on their behalf.

"Although Muggles have many limitations, namely the inability to use magic, our main power is not magic, but innovation. To you, a lot of our simplest technologies seem like magic. Television, helicopters, airplanes, cars, even lighters. While Muggles, for the most part, aren't aware of magic. But if we were, would we want to advance technology, when we could do everything by hiring a wizard instead of a doctor?

"Perhaps it's best, Mr. Potter that Wizards and Muggles live apart. Did you ever think that maybe the reason Muggles didn't begin to advance faster technologically was _because_ our worlds were mixed at one point? That war might have been for the best."

"Are you mad!" Percy demanded, striding proudly into the room.

"No, not you, Harry, though I'll need to talk with you later. You Muggles destroyed at least half of our magical texts. For hundreds, maybe thousands of years, wizards were much more powerful than even someone as brilliant as Dumbledore could have dreamed of being! The books that the spells were housed in, and generation by generation, those spells were lost! We lost a great portion of our power!"

"I'm sorry that you wizards lost your most powerful spells. But that's not my fault, and neither does that make it a bad thing that the Wizarding and Muggle worlds were separated. You Wizards could have kept up with Muggle technology if you had wanted to. It's your own arrogance that prevented you from doing so, not ours."

"Percy… Enough…" Harry said quietly. "He's right. I still believe that Muggles and Wizards could have a lot to share, given the opportunity, but it's a process that shouldn't be rushed, lest there be culture shock as a result. I was too eager to join the two worlds, but there would be incidents both big and small if it were to be done too hastily. These Wild Mages are the first step. But you're right, Nicodemus."

"Right, well… We've gotta get going. If my watch is correct, I'm already late for a dentist's appointment." Nicodemus said seriously, taking Bianca by the waist, and teleporting away.

"I'll return the rest of you home." Harry said. He knew he would be in a bit of trouble if anyone told the Ministry that he had introduced Muggles to Wizards. But it wouldn't be that big a deal since they already knew about Wizards and they were Wild Mages.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Okay, come on, sit down, everyone. I've invited a special guest today. Please come in…" Professor Evlematz said politely. Harry walked in, trying to tame his hair. He knew it was a futile effort, but he continued to try occasionally, finally giving up when he realized just how ridiculous he looked.

"Everyone, this is Harry Potter. He's an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. Who knows what that is?"

A young girl in the back raised her hand. She was tiny, and looked frail, with thick glasses and messy strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes behind her glasses. When she spoke, she spoke in a pronounced Welsh accent.

"An Auror is a dark wizard catcher, the wizarding world law enforcement."

"Very good, Blagden. Now, Mr. Potter, could you tell us a little bit about your most recent case?"

"Well, I won't disturb you with the gory details, but recently, a group of magic users called Wild Mages have begun popping up. Our best estimates based on the current ages of the oldest amongst them and when they noticed their powers awakening indicates that there may have been Wild Mages for as long as ten years.

"It's unknown exactly what causes Wild Magic to appear, but some seem to come by them due to physically traumatic events, and some just sort of begin to develop magic, despite officially being Muggles. They, yes?" Harry asked, stopping mid-sentence to answer a raised hand. The one raising it was a tall, lanky kid with a mop of brown hair covering his eyes.

"Are they like wizards, or are they limited in their abilities."

"They're limited, if you want to call it that. I've never met a Wild Mage who can use more than one spell… But they can do that spell without words, wands or motions. One Wild Mage is highly talented. He can apparate and disapparate silently. Another is able to lift and move things, I guess Muggles would call it Teleportation and Telekinesis respectively. Those are the only spells they can do, but they have more complete control over that one spell than most wizards do.

"Now, recently, we discovered that a certain group of witches and wizards who, for whatever reason… Maybe they didn't like the idea of Muggles being able to use magic. Maybe they were envious of their superior talent with their single spell, but they've been hunting Wild Mages.

"They kidnap them, knock them out, and take them to a secluded area where they were told that they had to survive the hunt, that if they could last for 24 hours while running from the wizards of the group, they would have earned the right to live. They had permission to call on anyone they liked, but even if the person they called on believed them, that helpful individual would be in danger as well.

"The Auror Department has captured all but a few stragglers. There are apparently a few who have run from the country. We've alerted other magical governments around the world of the threat they pose, and to be on the lookout for similar circumstances. But… Yes?"

"Did you really defeat the Dark Lord on your own?"

"No. That's rubbish. I had the help of my two best friends, and the entirety of the Hogwarts staff, students, and the entire Wizarding world. I was in a duel with Voldemort, but he ended up killing himself when his killing curse rebounded on him."

"Did you really become the youngest Seeker in Hogwarts history?" a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes asked.

"Yes. What does that have to do with my job as an Auror?"

"My brother said you were the captain of the Quidditch team his Seventh Year."

"Who was your brother?"

"Cormac McLaggen. I'm Saoirse McLaggen." Saoirse said. Harry blanched slightly.

"He told me you were a bit of a prat, but you seem nice enough." She finished.

"Thanks… Anyway, any other questions?" Harry asked.

"Is it true you're dating Luna Lovegood?"

"Um… Any _appropriate_ questions?" The teacher interjected. Half the class seemed to groan. A lot of them seemed to want to ask personal questions.

"Um… I-is it true that you killed a basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor?" The girl with glasses asked.

"Yes… It was lucky that I survived that, though. The basilisk bit me at the same time I was killing it."

"Wow!" One child in the back row exclaimed.

"Are there any questions about Mr. Potter's job?" Professor Evlematz asked. None of the class raised their hand, suddenly, the small, red haired girl's hand shot up.

"Yes… Um…"

"Rhiannon Blagden… I-is it frightening to face dark wizards every day like you do?"

"A little bit."

"Have you ever faced a wizard that you couldn't beat?"

"I've met many wizards that I couldn't beat alone. But they usually send Aurors out in groups of two or three when they judge that the one we're trying to catch is too dangerous to fight alone."

"Wow… I-I've always wanted to start a dueling club at Hogwarts… Is it true that you had one in your second year?" Rhiannon asked. Harry nodded. Where the hell were these kids getting all this information about him? Had Rita Skeeter released another so-called biography about him without him knowing?

"Yeah… Well, I didn't start the club. Professor Lockhart started the club…"

"Gilderoy Lockhart? Was he really as amazing as everyone says he is? He was your professor for an entire year." A black haired girl whom Harry guessed was in Slytherin based on her scarf.

"I learned a great deal from him." Harry said. That much was true. He learned that you could be famous for a great number of things that you never actually did, and that idol worship was a terrible idea.

"Is it true that you fought Dementors in your third year?" A blonde haired boy asked. Harry looked to the back of the classroom.  
"What is your name?"

"Terrant Godfrey, Hufflepuff…"

"Yes, I did fight Dementors. It was the most terrifying enemy I've ever faced."

"Even more so than the Dark Lord?" The Slytherin girl interjected.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Sascha Tobit…" She said politely.

"Okay, Sascha. Yes, the Dementors are much more frightening than Voldemort." Harry said, noticing the shiver that affected the class, even the professor. "Dementors are the very embodiment of fear, and they force you to relive your worst nightmares. You'll be lucky if you never have to face them. They no longer are used to guard Azkaban, so there's a good chance you won't. But, as Alastor Moody used to say 'constant vigilance'."

"Who is Alastor Moody?"

"Former Auror for the Ministry. He lost his life in the Second Wizarding War."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. I'm afraid this class session is over. Your homework is to read chapter three of the book and write a report on defense against Gnomes. Due Friday. Thank you. Mr. Potter? Do you have the entire day free?"

"Yes…" Harry said politely. He had a feeling she was going to ask him to stay for all her classes for the day.

"Great. Maybe you could stay for all of my DADA classes? I think especially the seventh years would benefit from your knowledge. You have very practical knowledge of defense, and they could ask you questions that few others could answer as well as you."

"I'd be honored. Was that your First year class?"

"Yes. My fourth years will be in next. Ah, here come the first ones. Harry looked to the door, and two kids who looked like twins walked in. They drew Harry's mind inevitably to Fred and George. Though these two were girl and boy, they had a sort of synchrony that reminded Harry of Fred and George's ability to think and act as one when they wanted to.

"Good morning, Professor Evlematz." The girl said, sitting down. The boy merely waved, sitting down next to the girl.

"Who's the black haired man?" The girl asked.

"Ah… This is Harry Potter…"

" _The_ Harry Potter?" The boy asked, seeming to come out of his shell slightly.

"Yes. Mr. Potter, these two are Tristan and Gwyn Findlay." Lydia said politely, gesturing to the two children with dark brown hair and green eyes, and fair complexions. The girl had oval glasses. The boy had rectangular glasses.

"We're in Hufflepuff." Gwyn said politely.

Maybe their mother put them in different glasses to distinguish between the two when they were younger. They did look identical, save for their voice and their gender.

"May I ask a personal question, Mr. Potter?" Gwyn asked. Harry nodded.

"Is it true that you can speak Parseltongue?"

"Well… I used to be able to. It's difficult to explain, complex magic and all that."

"Try me." Gwyn said, not seeming amused by Harry's apparent condescension. Harry sighed.

"Voldemort, on the night that he came to kill me, had to go through my parents first. Neither of them would let him to me. He killed both of them. But my mother sacrificed herself. She threw herself in front of Voldemort's curse.

"When she did that, she gave me powerful magical protection. So when he tried to kill me, the curse rebounded, and hit him instead. But because of his Horcruxes, he couldn't die. Furthermore, his soul was so unstable from creating so many Horcruxes, that in that moment of intense evil, his soul fractured, and he created a new Horcrux without even realizing it. The piece of his soul latched onto me. That's what gave me the ability to speak to snakes, since Voldemort could.

"But then, seventeen years later, approximately, I had my second to last battle with Voldemort, and he thought he killed me. But what he really killed was the last Horcrux of his, which was inside of me. So, now… No, I can't speak to snakes. Don't ask me to explain Horcruxes. I won't do it. It's a vile process that I'll have no part of, even if I knew the spell to make one, which I don't."

"Okay… I think I understand. You're right. It's very complex magic. But I get it. As it happens, I don't want to know how to make Horcruxes. It sounds perfectly sickening to make one."

"May I ask a question, Mr. Potter?" Tristan asked. Harry nodded. These were very inquisitive twins.

"Is it true that you were the youngest Seeker in Hogwarts history?"

"Ah, yeah, well… That's… True."

"Amazing! I'm a Chaser! My sister never had much of an aptitude for Quidditch. She's… In the dueling club, potions club, the Slug Club, Charms Club, and in Professor Flitwick's Chorus, she's a violinist, and plays a little bit of guitar."

"You're a Chaser? Back when I was in Hogwarts, a pair of twins were the Chasers on the Gryffindor team. Fred and George Weasley."

"You mean from Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" Tristan asked. Harry nodded.

"I love that shop. You knew them personally?"

"I know the whole family."

"Alright, the rest of the kids are coming in. Time to settle down. Alright, welcome, class. We have a special guest today from the Ministry of Magic. He's an Auror, Harry Potter. Remember, next year are your O. . So, if you have any questions about that, feel free to ask Mr. Potter about it."

"Mr. Potter, what were your O. like?" A bespectacled girl with jet black hair and bright blue eyes from the back asked. She looked like she was from Slytherin.

"What's your name?"

"Andromea Sylvani… Slytherin."

"Well, Miss Sylvani, my O. were a little different from what yours will probably be like. Our school was under the tyrannical reign of Dolores Umbridge. Anything we wanted to learn, we had to teach ourselves. We made Dumbledore's Army to learn practical Defense against the Dark Arts. I did alright on my O. . I managed to get into N.E.W.T Potions and other classes to become an Auror."

"Didn't you skip your seventh year?" Another student asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes. I didn't want to. But I knew that we had to destroy Voldemort once and for all. Hermione was the only one of the three of us who went back to Hogwarts after the war ended."

"Why didn't you go back?"

"Well… I didn't feel comfortable going back. I'd gotten over my famous stint in Hogwarts after second or third year for the most part. Second year, people were afraid that I was the Heir of Slytherin. Fourth year, I got an undeserved reputation when I was entered against my will in the Triwizard Tournament. Fifth year, I was singled out… Forgive me, for persecution… By the Ministry. Seventh year, if I had gone back, would have been even more unbearable than my First Year.

"People would have treated me like a hero again. So, I just accepted the job as an Auror, and started working. And, well, I think I made the right choice."

"You didn't want to be treated like a hero? But you were a hero? You still are. The greatest hero in the wizarding world!" A strawberry blonde haired boy said excitedly.

"I prefer to be just Harry, honestly. Any other questions?"

"Are you single?" A brown haired, hazel eyed fourth year in the back.

"Come on, Maisie… Keep it appropriate." Professor Evlematz said sternly. Apologies, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, that's alright. Any other questions?"

The classes went like this for the rest of the day, until finally, the final class of the day ended, and Harry started to walk out. Professor Evlematz stopped him, though.

"Do you think you could stay for a little while? Just until dinnertime. You can have dinner here if you like, but I think it would benefit certain students if you would answer a few more questions during my office hours."

"Sorry… I promised I'd have dinner with my girlfriend. I really should have been home almost thirty minutes ago." Harry said regretfully. He was looking forward to dinner with Luna, but he really did want to do all that he could to help the students. Regardless, he hurried through the halls toward the front doors. About halfway there, he was accosted, though, by Rhiannon, who smiled nervously at Harry, handing him a small note.

"Please don't open it here… Take it home with you… I-If you want to… Or you could…"

"Thank you. That's very nice of you." Harry said, smiling at Rhiannon and turning to continue to the outside of the Hogwarts boundaries, where he could apparate. Hogwarts had spells that prevented apparition, and for good reason. If one could simply apparate in and out of Hogwarts, there would be no safety. Malfoy had discovered a way to get in without using the front gates.

The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement allowed him to bring Death Eaters into Hogwarts. He changed his position later. But it led to a tragic outcome for Hogwarts. The Cabinet was destroyed by Fiendfyre, though Harry was sure that there were other inconspicuous ways into the castle. As he went outside the front gates, he quickly disapparated and reappeared in front of Grimmauld Place, going inside and smelling dinner already being cooked, presumably by Kreacher.

"Good evening, Master… Miss Lovegood is already here and awaiting your company." Kreacher said deferentially, bowing to Harry.

"Thank you, Kreacher. Dinner smells great. It's almost ready?"

"Yes, Master. It will be done in a few minutes. Kreacher apologizes for the delay. He wanted to have it ready when Master got home from his day, but he was delayed by unforeseen circumstances."

"No problem. I look forward to seeing what you've cooked up." Harry said, heading into the sitting room and kissing Luna gently on the lips, sitting down next to her.

"Hello, Harry… How was your day? Did you enjoy being back at Hogwarts?"

"Yes. The students were just the same as I was when I was their age." Harry said, slightly distracted as he opened the letter to him.

"Oh, what's that, Harry?" Luna asked. Harry shrugged.

"I'm not sure. A young female student gave it to me."

"Ah, a love letter, then. As I remember, Ginny sent you one in your second year of Hogwarts. It was quite good.

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad

"His hair is as dark as a blackboard.

"I wish he was mine, he's really divine

"The hero who conquered the Dark Lord," Luna said in her sing-song voice.

"I couldn't have said it better, myself." Luna said. Harry sighed, opening the letter. This one was less of a poem, and more of an actual letter.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I know how much older you are than me. But, you're my hero. My parents are Muggles. As far as I know, I'm the first witch in my entire family line, though I can't say for certain. Odd circumstances seem to surround my younger brother as well occasionally. I know of your exploits, and your heroic battle against He Who Must Not Be Named. You saved the entire wizarding world, and as embarrassing as it is, I love you. My entire family owes you their lives._

 _I know that you could probably have any woman you want, but maybe we could just be friends? Please feel free to reply to me if you have the time. I would enjoy corresponding with you. Thank you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rhiannon Blagden_

"That's very sweet. You should respond to her letter forthwith." Luna said. Harry nodded, sitting down just as Kreacher finished cooking, and started bringing out the trays using magic.

"Here is Master's and his lovely guest's meal…" Kreacher said, bowing as he placed the trays on the table. Harry smiled.

"Thank you, Kreacher…" Luna said kindly. Harry thanked him as well as Kreacher bowed again, and disappeared from the room without a trace. Harry took some food from each tray, and put it on his plate.

"So, Harry… How was your day? I mean besides the love note." Luna asked. Harry sighed.

"Well… It was a long day… Standing in front of a class all day. I could have been the professor, myself. It was exhausting, but a day well spent."

"That's good. I managed to get some more data on the Mamlah. It has some small weak spots. I drew a picture of it." Luna said, taking out a pad of paper, and showing Harry with, Harry noticed, a fair amount of pride, pictures of the Mamlah from various angles. It had a long segmented tail that allowed for great flexibility and speed with which to sting enemies or simply crush smaller creatures, huge claws on its four legs, and incredibly thick armor that would be all but immune to magic.

However, as Luna noted, it had a weak spot right on its stomach, and a "crack" in its armor, which was more like a space between armor plates on the back of its neck. The neck needed segmented armor to be able to move. This led to a slight weak spot when its neck was fully extended, or when it turned its head. There were also a few segmented armor plates on its back, which allowed, when it was in a certain position, to strike the Mamlah with magic.

However, the magic would have to be very accurate, and very strong. A simple Reductor Curse would not do it. It would hurt, but not do any severe damage. Luna had clearly been studying the Mamlah for a very long time, even before she and he started dating. It was a thing of beauty, really, the Mamlah. It was a predator, with curved spikes on its back which partially obfuscated the cracks in its armor. However, there was no reason to believe that a strike to the back of its neck wouldn't hurt.

However, it was incalculably strong, so no normal spell would make it weak enough to capture. Hermione might know a few spells that could weaken it.

"I attempted to injure it today. I put it in a situation where its leg got caught in a dragon trap. The trap would amputate the leg of any normal creature. However, the Mamlah's muscles and bones are so dense that it injured it, and made it weaker, but didn't stop it.

"The Mamlah bit the trap in key spots, indicating relative intelligence, and continued walking, despite having a limp. It seems to have a certain level of regeneration. The regeneration allowed it to heal within an hour what would have taken days or weeks for a normal creature. Fortunately for it, there are no natural predators that could hurt it… Well, maybe a fully grown giant, or a dragon with its fire breath. But no normal creatures.

"I worry that it will overrun the local populations of animals. It seems to have a massive appetite to go with its powerful abilities. I've seen it eat three deer in a single meal. At the rate it's going, it could wipe out an entire population with no trouble. Fortunately, after it did that, it would starve to death. But then it would pose a threat to people, Wizards and Muggles alike. We need to meet this April Hayley. You may have to arrest her, and we need to get all her notes.

"Of course, you don't need to bring me, but when you find her, do get all of her notes on her magical breeding. She may have other creatures that can pose a threat to the Wizarding and Muggle worlds."

"Of course. I'll set on it first thing tomorrow. I'm sure that the Minister would want to deal with this sooner rather than later. Maybe a Magizoologist would be helpful in this case. You could handle any dangerous animals safely and effectively."

"I'll gladly go with you. I've dedicated most of the month to further studying the Mamlah to discover any weak points that someone could exploit."

"Good. We'll go tomorrow." Harry said, resolving to talk to Shacklebolt about it first thing the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Good morning, Minister. I brought Luna with me. We need to discuss something with you. It's a matter of some importance." Harry said. Kingsley nodded.

"A while ago, Luna discovered a creature that she's calling a Mamlah. It's incredibly aggressive, and has few if any readily exploitable weaknesses, and seems to have been bred from Dragons and Eidolons. We know who the person who bred them is.

"Luna brought her notes on the creature with her for you to review." Harry said, handing Kingsley the notes. The minister nodded as he read the notes, seeming to grow more and more concerned as he went through the many, many pages of notes and pictures, all of which were done quite meticulously.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Harry, Luna. What is this person's name?"

"April Hayley, sir."

"Ah, I know her. She violated the ban on experimental breeding a few years ago as well. But she exterminated the creature and we haven't heard from her since. If I'm correct, she would be living at this address, now." Shacklebolt said, handing Harry a piece of paper. Harry nodded.

"Bring Luna with you in case you run into any creatures while you're there." The Minister said. Harry nodded, apparating away with Luna.

As they apparated onto April's property, there was immediately a loud howling that forced Harry and Luna to cover their ears. Two dog-like creatures came out, charging the two. Harry was first with his wand. He stunned the first creature, hitting it directly in the chest. Luna stunned the other one right in the head, sending both of them into unconsciousness.

"What are you doing on my property! Get off, immediately!" Came a voice. A young woman not much older than Harry or Luna came storming out. She had messy, burnt sandy brown hair and mismatched eyes, one brown and one green and a fierce expression on her face.

"Auror Department, Miss Hayley. It's my unfortunate duty to arrest you." Harry said politely, showing his Auror's badge. April nodded, stopping, and putting her hands behind her back.

"I assume this is about breaking the ban on experimental breeding again? Which creature is getting me arrested?"

"I've called it a Mamlah. It's a 7-10 foot tall and 12-15 foot long creature with segmented armor on it, created from breeding an Eidolon with one or more breeds of dragon."

"Ah! My Poison Tailed Eidragon. Has it been causing problems?"

"Not yet, ma'am. But it will if we don't stop it. It's a severe breach of the Ban on Experimental Breeding. I've seen it eat three deer in one meal. It has no natural predators, and it likely can't be easily defeated by one or even five wizards and witches. It's a dangerous creature. Perhaps you would be so good as to give us any notes that you have on it?" Luna asked. April nodded.

"I wouldn't advise that you go in there. Most of my files are protected with an explosive rune. It will go up in flame if anyone but me touches it unless deactivated. Plus, I have a lot of my files on a computer. You can watch me while I print them."

"What is a computer, Harry?"

"It's an electronic box that allows people to talk to other people, and create documents. Think like a pen that doesn't require a quill and ink."

"And this is a Muggle invention?"

"Yes." Harry said, leading April inside, where she went on the computer and quickly began to print out dozens of documents, stapling them together and putting them in individual folders, handing them to Harry and Luna.

"Okay, that should be all the documents I have for the last two years. As we leave the house, I'll destroy all of my experiments." April said, walking out with Harry and Luna.

When they got far enough away, she spoke a single word that Harry didn't understand, and the entire complex went up in flame, exploding. Shortly after, it stopped burning, and was nothing more than a pile of dust.

"Don't you feel the least bit bad about killing living creatures?" Luna asked. April looked genuinely confused.

"Why would I? I gave them life, thus I should have the right to take it away. I'm proud of my inventions, but not so proud that I can't part with them. I don't love them. They're not my friends. By the way, who gave me up? It was that giant oaf, Hagrid, wasn't it? I identify with him in some ways. We both enjoy animals. But he doesn't have the mind of a scientist. I'm sure that he didn't want to give me up. I made him promise not to tell anyone.

"That stupid mongrel is probably still eaten up about giving me up." April said disdainfully. Harry growled.

"Hagrid is a good friend of mine. I made him tell me who was breeding those creatures! How dare you belittle him!? He's one of the kindest people I know!" Harry snarled. April scoffed at this.

"That's exactly why he and I could never truly be friends. He sees me as a friend, but he's just a means to an end for me. Well, regardless, I will tell you no lies. You may ask me any questions you like, and I will answer with complete honesty."

"Why did you breed such dangerous creatures as the Mamlah?"

"Well, because I could. Why does anybody do anything? I was curious about whether I could, and whether they would breed true. I can see that I succeed beyond my expectations. The Mamlah as you call it, Miss Lovegood, is more powerful than even I expected it to be. May I look at the notes that you have on it?" April asked. Luna handed her the notes. The criminal looked them over, nodding at points, and clicking her tongue at others.

"Your notes are accurate, but woefully incomplete. For instance, the Mamlah has major weak points on its knees, its toes, and at the juncture between its legs and its body. A spear or other sharpened weapon to those areas would cripple or, if aimed correctly, kill it. Its ribs, while dense and strong, won't prevent a weapon from being slipped between them. It will generally rear on its hind legs when it is sufficiently threatened to appear larger, and at that point, its stomach will be exposed.

"While its heart is not there, you could do serious damage even before its regeneration begins to kick in. Its regeneration will not allow it to regrow limbs. Thus, a severing spell or even a Reductor Curse of sufficient power, could destroy a leg, and cripple it. Its throat is also a weak point and while its tail is highly muscular and dangerous, it can be fairly easily severed.

"Furthermore, the sac that holds the acid for its breath attack is in that area, right about here…" She said, pointing to a small area on the side of its stomach. The sac, while resistant to damage from its own acid, will not regenerate if severely damaged. Its tail has poison in it, and the creature is not resistant to poison. Thus, it must be wary of being stung with its own poison.

"Oh, on an… Unrelated note, am I going to become famous for my new breeds of magical creatures? Perhaps that oaf, Hagrid will teach about my creatures in his classes? It still amazes me that anyone would allow him, clumsy beast that he is, to teach young children. Dumbledore may have been brilliant, but he really bollocksed things up with that appointment."

"Your creatures may make it into a textbook on magical beasts." Luna said, grabbing Harry's hand and Apparating to the Ministry, where they took April directly to the Minister.

"Ah! Luna, Harry… And you must be April Hayley. I could send you to Azkaban. But perhaps Hagrid could use an assistant at Hogwarts. I feel that you, as such a well-read magizoologist, would more than qualify."

"Oh, God! Just execute me now, why don't you! I can barely deal with that oaf for an hour! I'd end up killing the dumb bastard if I had to deal with him every day! Then you'd have me for murder!"

"Very well… Azkaban it is. We'll set a date for your trial."

"No need. I freely confess to my so-called crimes. You say that I'm a criminal, but really, I just speed up the natural processes of evolution in the world. Eventually, such creatures would come along on their own recognizance. But your inability to recognize that slows down progress. Do you know who funds my research? Some of the wealthiest and most powerful wizards in the world.

"I could easily buy almost anything. The Mamlah as you call it was a tactical suppression weapon that I was creating for a man who wanted to have something that could stand up against an army, but didn't want to spend the money to have enough wizards. The ones that you're trying to kill are the failures, well, by my standards. They have too many weak points.

"I've recently completed successful ones. Ones that have skin dense enough to repel almost any spell and armor thick enough and dense enough to repel even most tank fire. I suspect that a railgun could pierce the Mamlah 2.0's armor. Unfortunately, I doubt that the explosion killed it.

"So, congratulations, a beast that's even more belligerent and aggressive, five times as strong as the original Mamlah, and twice as large. There's no way that a wizard or witch could defeat it. It's now free and able to wreak havoc in the world. Its eyes are its only weak point. I imagine, again, that a tank or a railgun could harm it. But a railgun is impractical, and wizards don't generally have tanks."

"What is a tank? And what are railguns?" Luna asked, smiling despite having no idea what April was talking about. She was actually very worried. A monster like that would normally be heavily regulated by the Ministry, and hunted until there were only very small numbers of said creature."

"How fertile is this Mamlah 2.0?"

"About as fertile as a human, maybe a little bit more. However, it has very specific mating seasons, where it lays a single clutch of eggs of three to five eggs. More unique amongst the Mamlah is its tendency to mutate. They are more likely to mutate between generations due to slightly unstable DNA, and thus, they evolve much faster than most species. Within ten generations, they could be much stronger than they are even now."

"I see… And how would we kill them?"

"Violence, poison, death curse, the same way you'd kill any creature. The problem comes with the fact that the armor is highly resistant to magic. So, yes. I'll go to Azkaban if you think it appropriate. But I only ask that my research be shared with the world. I've done a great deal of research and I would hate for it to go to waste."

"I cannot promise anything. Well, regardless, Harry, take her away. Luna, hand me the files that you have on the creatures she has bred. Oh, April. Are the files on those who hired you in there?"

"No. But I keep a flash drive with files on them. I'll give them to you in exchange for reduced time in Azkaban. Otherwise, I'll gladly destroy it."

"We'll discuss it. Take her to Azkaban. We'll see what we can do with her creations. How many do you think, April, are still alive?"

"Well… Probably only the Mamlahs, though a few others may be alive, including the Mamlah 2.0s."

"Very well. Have a good day, Harry. After you finish delivering April to Azkaban, please check up on the Wild Mages. I want to stay on good terms with them, but I do want to keep an eye on them as well. As vital as they are to a growing wizarding world, they can also be dangerous. They could expose wizards to Muggles. I understand that an anti-wizard organization called the New Salem Philanthropic Society is beginning to gain power in Britain. Have you heard of them?"

"I… Can't say I have. So, they're like an Inquisition organization? Do they work with the Catholic Church?" Harry asked. Shacklebolt shook his head.

"I don't think so. They may well have Scourers amongst them, though. They have magical power, but they hate witches and wizards, and use their magic to destroy them.

"I suspect that now, with Wild Mages beginning to gain momentum, they may begin to use them as well against us. Thus, it is increasingly important to remain on good terms with the Wild Mages, lest we lose them as allies and they become our enemies. Make sure they know about the threat these New Salemers pose both to them and to Wizards."

"Yes, Minister." Harry said, taking April outside Shacklebolt's office, and apparating to Azkaban, where he handed her off to the guards, telling them the crimes that she was accused of committing, that she confessed to. One of the guards, Harry knew, was a witch named Elsbeth Zeller. She was an Irish witch who was highly intelligent and creative with her spells, and was known to be very fast with her wand hand, able to cast several spells in as many seconds, especially when she could use non-verbal spells.

She was noted for being quite pretty, and talented with charms and jinxes. She had bright green eyes and vibrant red hair. She seemed out of place in Azkaban, but with her skill with magic, she was perfectly placed to defend if a prisoner escaped. She was an Auror, and volunteered to become a guard shortly after her husband, who was also an Auror, died while fighting a wizard who was resisting arrest.

The other was Zograf Blaine, a tall, black haired wizard with a gaunt face and sunken grey eyes limp black hair that fell in his face. He rarely spoke, and when he did, he had a deep, and frankly depressing voice that reminded Harry of the grave for some reason. He wore thin wire rimmed glasses and his breath smelled like pipe tobacco.

"Thank you, Harry." Elsbeth said with a smile. Harry handed April over, whose eyes went wide.

"Elsie?"

"April?" The two said together.

"It's great to see you again, Elsie! Top of your class, finest student in our generation. You were well placed in Ravenclaw."

"And you. You were always so ambitious. Slytherin really was the right house for you. You were always better in Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. And look at you now. A magical breeder and magizoologist. Shame such a promising student had to end up like this."

"I trust you won't give me preferential treatment just because we were friends in school, right?"

"Of course not, well, thank you, Harry. I hope your job is going well." Elsbeth said. Harry nodded, walking out of Azkaban, to the edges of the anti-apparition perimeter, and apparating away from the prison that used to be guarded by Dementors, but was now guarded by Aurors and people paid specifically to guard Azkaban. It was lonely but important work.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Oh! Mr. Potter… How nice to see you." Nissa said, brushing her hair back from her face, blushing slightly. It looked like she had just woken up.

"I'm sorry… Have I come at a bad time?" Harry asked. Her hair was messy, she didn't have her glasses on, and she yawned like she had been asleep until the bell rang.

"Oh, no. Not at all. It's almost noon. I would have gotten up soon, anyway. Please, come in. Are you here on business from the Ministry, or on a personal call? You trying to ask Raleigh on a date? Don't you already have a girlfriend, Mr. Potter?" She asked, smirking mischievously.

"W-what? No! I mean, yes, I do have a girlfriend. I'm here on Ministry business."

"Oh, well, that's different. Are you here to see Raleigh? See how she's recovering?"

"Partially. But I'm also here to warn all of you, no, I'm not threatening anyone. There's an anti-wizard terrorist group called the New Salem Philanthropic Society, known as the New Salemers, if you want to shorten it. Minister said they started in pre-Colonial America, in the late 1600s.

"They seem to have spread to England. They seem to mostly be Muggles, but there are some magic users that have been brainwashed to hate wizards. Minister is afraid that with the rise in Wild Mages, they'll begin trying to recruit you. You can see their logic. They wouldn't need to use actual wizards, whom they hate, but they'll have various magic users on their side. Naturally, they'd want to take in Wild Mages who are dissatisfied with Wizards first."

"And you want to make sure that the wizarding world has a good relationship with Wild Mages so that we're less likely to accept that invitation. I take it that is the official position of the Ministry."

"Well, yes. But, I do like you all. You seem like nice people."

"Thank you. You know, I've actually heard of you, even before you became the main Auror on my sister's and my case. I knew how famous you were.

"I honestly expected you to be a real prat, a horse's arse with a swelled head. You're much nicer than I expected you to be. Much better looking than I expected, too."

"Oh, um… Thank you…" Harry said, heating up slightly, heat rising to his cheeks. "May I talk to Raleigh?" Harry asked. Nissa nodded. She went into the other room and started yelling.

"Hey! Sis! Raleigh! Get your ass down here! Mr. Potter wants to talk to you!" She yelled. Sawyer came down first, turning away as soon as he saw her.

"Goddamnit, Nissa! Get some pants on! We have a guest! Don't you have any damn shame, woman!?" He snarled angrily. "Sorry 'bout that, Auror… She never did have much sense…"

"Oh, um… That… That's alright."

"Has she already gotten that whole asking you out thing out of the way?" Sawyer asked. Nissa blushed deeply.

"Sawyer! How could you!"

"Oh, get over it! He's spoken for by that blonde girl… And you're at least five years younger than him! Did you actually expect that he'd say yes!?"

"No… But… I-I was kind of hoping he would."

Harry sighed.

"Come on. You two are brother and sister… Two of my best friends were identical twins. They thought alike in everything they did. They finished each other's sentences, even. But in the final battle of the wizarding war, one of them died. Sawyer, how would you feel if those wizards had killed Nissa, or killed Raleigh?"

"I… I can't imagine what I would feel like… I'm… I'm sorry, Nissa… Please do put on some pants, though. I don't think it's terribly ladylike to go parading around in your panties."

"Right…" Nissa said, hugging Sawyer and running up to her room. Raleigh came down, smiling placidly at Harry.

"Hello, Mr. Potter? Your girlfriend's not here today?" She asked politely. Harry shook his head.

"No, she's… Busy with her magizoology. She's not actually an Auror. She's a magizoologist. She studies magical creatures."

"You mean like dragons and unicorns?" Raleigh asked. Harry nodded.

"Those are two of the magical creatures best known to Muggles. But there are many others. That said, the Minister wanted me to come and talk to all the Wild Mages that I knew about a looming threat."  
"Are you… Are you threatening us?" Raleigh asked, seeming hurt by this sudden change. Harry shook his head.

"No, not at all. There's an anti-wizard group called the New Salem Philanthropic Society.

"As their name implies, they oppose magic. However, they have a number of brainwashed magic users amongst them, born from a line of Scourers, who were Wizard mercenaries and terrorists in the 1600s who had children with Muggles. Many of the children were used by witch hunters to fight the wizards and witches. So they have some magic on their side, and the Minister is worried that with the rise in Wild Mages, they may attempt to recruit you."

"So, that means that you need us to be on good terms with wizards to make sure that we don't defect to your enemies?" Raleigh asked. Harry sighed.

"I wouldn't necessarily put it in those terms. We're coming to tell you to careful. They sent me since you and a number of other Wild Mages know me. If you could take this flier, and spread the word, I'd appreciate it." Harry said. Raleigh scowled, but Nissa grabbed it, and nodded.

"Sure, Harry. Do you mind if I call you Harry?"

"Of… Course not."

"Would you like to stay for tea?"

"I can't… I'm technically on the job. I'm allowed to take as long as I need to talk to everyone. But, they'd look down on me wasting their time. I'd love to come back another time, though." Harry said.

Nissa nodded, seeming sad that Harry turned her down. Raleigh put on some slippers, and walked Harry out. When they closed the door, she turned to Harry.

"Listen, I'm sorry about my sister. She seems to be under the impression that the sun rises and sets with you. After you closed our case and locked up all those prisoners, she somehow managed to get a lot of information on you on the Deep Web.

"Deep Web?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. He wondered where online a Muggle could get information on Wizards.

"The Internet is like an iceberg. A small part of the iceberg is above the water, but about 90% is underwater, and that's the part that's the most dangerous. The easiest way to describe it is parts of the internet that can't be accessed with Google or other search engines.

"There are ways to get to websites on "the Deep Web" if you know the website's address, or you can go on certain proxy sites… You know, sites that allow you to bypass blocks on the web specifically intended to stop such traffic. The Deep Web is known to be dangerous. You can hire hitmen, buy illegal goods like certain automatic weapons, drugs, slaves, illegal animals, etcetera, and yes, even news on Wizards. The… Daily Prophet, books that wizards have written and sold.

"She's bought no fewer than five books written about you, written both before your most recent victory against this Voldy-Morte fellow and after. Your breakup with some Ginny Weasle…"

"Weasley…"

"Right… Weasley… Your friendships with Ron and Hermione… Your victory in the Triwizard Tournament. Your most recent relationship with Luna Lovegood…"

"One person in particular seemed to have a lot to say about you. Some of it wasn't terribly flattering."

"Rita Skeeter…" Harry grumbled. Raleigh nodded.

"Yeah. Not much different from what you call 'Muggle' tabloid reporters. But, please excuse her obsessive behaviour."

"Oh, it's… Not a problem… I'm just not used to being famous in the Muggle world… Sorry, I guess you're not really Muggles, are you? Oh, I was just curious. Are you a Wild Mage, yourself? Your sisters are. I'm not sure if your brother is. You healed uncommonly fast when you were in St. Mungos…"

"Yes, well, I have a certain level of healing abilities. It's not necessarily reliable, but it works internally as well as externally. And Sawyer, he can use tactile telekinesis. It enhances his strength. Unfortunately, he's stronger physically than he is strong willed, and using it exhausts him. He's working on increasing his power. Unfortunately, he's not good at meditation. He can't really sit and, in his terms, do nothing."

"I see. I have a friend who was never terribly adept with magic. But then in our fifth year, he started gaining confidence when he joined Dumbledore's Army, and now, he's one of the best wizards I know. One of my best friends, too."

"Maybe my brother is like that, too, then. Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Please, call me Harry…" Harry said. He had never really liked being called "Mr. Potter." The fact that Snape called him that frequently didn't help. Although Harry respected Snape for all that he gave up, he still couldn't stand the sound of "Mr. Potter".

"Okay, Harry. Well, have a good day. How should we handle these "Second Salemers? Can we kill them?"

"I wouldn't. As Nicodemus has said, we have no power over your actions, but killing them would only validate their worst impressions of magic users. There are lots of ways to deal with Second Salemers. The main way has always been to just ignore them. Most people don't believe that Witches and Wizards exist, and those few that do know we exist are usually content to let us live our lives, such as yourselves."

"I see… Wait! How are the New Salemers in Britain? Weren't the Salem Witch Trials almost exclusive if not completely exclusive to the Colonies? The Puritans, intolerant bloody wankers that they were, hunted down any woman that didn't strictly conform to their idea of the perfect woman. Even being able to read or swim, or having an odd physical trait was more than enough to be labelled a witch."

"Well… Ironically, one or two wizards were actually captured. But because of their magical ability, they survived the test, but made it appear as though they had died. But there were witch trials in other countries besides America. In fact, in certain African countries, there still are some witch trials."

"Really? Well, shit. Anyway, you're probably in a hurry. If you need help with anything, you're always welcome to ask us. I suspect Nicodemus will help you as well, though you should ask him rather than us."

"Thanks… Better get going…" Harry said politely, turning and apparating away on the spot, showing up at Nicodemus's house, which was another important place to go. Harry walked up to the front door, and was about to knock when the door opened.

"Oy! Whaddaya want so early!?"

"Sorry… I didn't think 2 in the afternoon was early. I can come back later, Nicodemus."

"No, no… Just, come in, and don't let the neighbours see you. They think I'm weird enough without knowing I have freaks for friends as well."

"G-good afternoon, Mr. Potter…"

"Please, call me Harry." Harry said, laughing nervously. The way the Wild Mages addressed him was a little unsettling. It wasn't that they treated him outwardly different than they would treat any stranger, but there was a certain level almost of nervous energy that accompanied their speech, like they bordered on being afraid of him. It probably had something to do with their bad encounters with the Wild Hunters, but he would have preferred it if he could just be their equal rather than someone they were afraid of.

"O-okay, Harry… W-what can we do for you, today?" Bianca asked with a slight shake in her voice.

"Well… There's been an issue in the United Kingdom lately… There's a group called the New Salem Philanthropic Society. For the most part, they're Muggles, non-magic people. However, we suspect that they've recruited at least a few Wild Mages, and may have one or more actual Wizards amongst their numbers. I suspect that you know what they stand for?" Harry asked. Nicodemus shook his head.

Bianca seemed to be more informed.

"If it has anything to do with Salem, Massachusetts, then they are probably Witch Hunters, or… Wizard Hunters in this case. Nicodemus… Back in the 1600s, 20 or so women were put on trial for witchcraft, and executed in wildly brutal fashion. Burning at the stake, tarring and feathering, drawing and quartering, drowning, hanging.

"These were the most infamous witch trials, but not by far the only ones. They continued regularly in Europe into the early to mid-1800s when they were outlawed. But… Sometimes in isolated areas, witch hunts still take place. Africa, Russia, other impoverished and poorly educated nations that are… Forgive me, behind the times.

"Just about any abnormality was enough to get a woman declared a witch. In fact, it was noted that several witch hunts were declared at the say-so of children, who may or may not have just been trying to make trouble for a woman they didn't like. The New Salemers are probably a group surviving into modern day that espouses hunting wizards, believing magic to be inherently evil. I'm surprised that they would call themselves New Salem if they originate in England, though."

"They don't originate in England. They formed in the original American Colonies around the time of the end of the Salem Witch Trials. There was a group of wizards and witches called Scourers, vigilantes and mercenaries who wrought terror in the colonies and to escape, married Muggles, and had children, integrating into Muggle society. They taught their children about magic, and taught them to hate Wizards and Witches and want to destroy them.

"There may well still be Witches and Wizards amongst the Second Salemers. Regardless, they're likely there as a last resort against other Wizards."

"Why are you telling us about this? We can take care of ourselves."

"Yes, I'm sure, but if a full-fledged wizard comes after you, you really should be wary. Despite your skill at using your one spell, you would need multiple Wild Mages in order to have a full artillery. Do you have any Wild Mages that can use a stunning spell?"

"Yes. We have … She's a blaster. She can punch people from a distance with the force of a sledgehammer."

"Good. Keep her around if you're ever on the run from full-fledged wizards. Either that, or just disapparate. Your ability to teleport is very useful."

"Yeah, fine. Would ya care for some tea?"

"Oh, no thank you. I can either hand out the rest of the pamphlets, or give them to you to hand out when you have the time. It's important that you give them out. These people are quite dangerous. More dangerous than they seem. They act like they're just crazy Muggles, but they know exactly what they're doing." Harry said, shaking Nicodemus's hand and then Bianca's, putting on his shoes and heading out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Alright, alright! Damnit!" Harry groaned, putting on a shirt and pants and heading to the door. Luna sighed in her sleep, rolling over to her other side, and yawning. Harry smiled, kissing Luna before heading downstairs and seeing Kreacher answering the door.

"Good morning, Master Malfoy…" Kreacher said deferentially, bowing and looking to Harry, who nodded.

"Please, sir, come in. May I make anything for you to eat or drink?"

"Just some tea." Draco said, not saying please, but also not barking it like he was ordering the Elf.

"Good morning, Potter… I'm… Sorry I'm here so early, but… My father… He's being accused of being a secret member of the Wild Hunters. The Auror Department is using the fact that he used to be a Death Eater to accuse him of further crimes.

"My whole family's activities are being looked at with a fine toothed comb. My wife and I… Well, she's pregnant now, and the stress… I'm afraid it will hurt the baby."

"And, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to personally look into my case. You have a lot of influence in the Ministry… I… I won't ask you to try to get rid of the case, but please look at it with unprejudiced eyes."

"Please, sit down." Harry said. Draco shook his head.

"Sorry, my wife is outside, can I bring her in?"

"Of course." Harry said. Draco went to the door, and called his wife in. She hobbled up the steps, and into the house, where she was escorted to the table by Draco. He pulled out a chair for her.

"Harry, this is Astoria Greengrass."

"I… Apologize for bothering you so early, Harry… I… Know we didn't get off on the best of terms… But…"

"No need to apologize. Thanks, Kreacher." Harry said as Kreacher brought the tea to the table.

"But um… I hate to pry, but… Aren't you at odds with Malfoy's family?"

"Yes… To some degree… My… Somewhat more progressive views on Muggleborns and Half-bloods are at odds with their rather conservative views on the same matter. Still, they are my in-laws, and I'm certain that although they may not like Muggleborns, they wouldn't attack them… Well, not anymore. I think Draco's role in the second war sobered them a little bit on that matter.

"This is good tea, Elf…"

"It is Kreacher's pleasure, Milady…" Kreacher said, bowing politely and leaving the room. It was obvious that they still didn't see House Elves as their equals. But they didn't seem willing to abuse them, either. Harry spoke up next.

"I'm happy to help you. I don't promise that I'll get the results you want, though."

"I understand. I appreciate any help you can give us." Malfoy said politely, finishing his tea.

"Unfortunately, we need to go, now…" Astoria said politely, standing and smiling weakly at Harry.

"Go ahead, Astoria. Go ahead of me. I need a minute to talk to Potter." Draco said. Astoria nodded, heading to the front step and disapparating away.

"Listen, Potter, I know we've had our differences in the past, but… I really appreciate you doing this for me. If you ever need a favour in the future, anything you need, please ask. I'll do my best to accommodate… Is Weasley's relationship with Granger any better than it's been?" Malfoy asked, surprising Harry. Harry sighed.

"It's fine. No undue trouble. Why do you ask?" Harry asked. Malfoy moaned unhappily.

"For the longest time Granger… Despite the way I treated her, in spite of my family's pureblood fanaticism…"

"You fancied her… Why didn't you ever tell her?"

"Well, a number of reasons, really. I would have been ostracized from my current friends. As confident as I seemed, I didn't want to be without my friends. Maybe I could have fit in with you. Maybe not. But with them, I already knew where I stood. Plus, as evil as my father was, I wanted to make him happy. So I spouted the same Pureblood superiority tripe that he did. But Granger… She proved all that garbage wrong. No spell was too difficult for her, no potion too advanced.

"Granger mastered the Polyjuice Potion in her second year… In an abandoned loo, no less. Granted, she turned herself into cross between girl and cat when she put cat hair in her cup, but that's beside the point."

"Tell me, then. Did you marry Astoria because you love her, or because your parents expected you to marry a pureblood?" Harry asked. He never cared much for Astoria when they were in school, but he didn't want to think that hers was a marriage of simple politics.

"No… I love her. But I would at least like to be friends with Granger. Besides, if I had wanted to please my parents, I would have married a woman who had views on Mud… Sorry, Muggleborns… Force of habit, haven't quite gotten rid of that particular term yet. Views on Muggleborns more similar to their own. There were a number of girls that good old Narcissa and Lucius lined up that I could marry. I turned all of them down. Astoria was different, though.

"We were already friends, and after the war, her opinion on Muggleborns had changed significantly, and well, we fell in love. It would have been funny to see my parents' reactions if I brought home a Muggleborn or a Half-blood. They would have been incensed… But sadly, they also would likely have disowned me. It would have been worth it if it were Granger, but marrying a Muggleborn just to anger my parents would have been counterintuitive."

"And Astoria knows all this?"

"Yes. I told her shortly after we started going out. She has a curse on her family. It pops up sporadically. It could skip numerous generations, then affect a child after it had almost been forgotten. There's more than a small chance that Astoria could die in childbirth. I want her pregnancy to be as comfortable as possible.

"I've asked her to check into Saint Mungoes, but she refuses. Anyway, I've wasted enough of your time. I see Lovegood is awake. Good morning, Lovegood."

"Draco… How surprising to see you here." Luna said serenely. Draco squirmed slightly.

"Um… Yes… Well… I'll get going. Please do your best. I wouldn't like to think that my father is still up to his old ways. That damn Rita Skeeter is having a field day with this." Malfoy grumbled, striding out, and disapparating as soon as he got to the front step.

"What was that about?" Luna asked. Harry shook his head.

"I can't say. It's private for Malfoy. He wants me to investigate something for him… Well, his family, really.

"Lady Luna… Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"Oh, no thank you, sir." Luna said distantly, almost as an afterthought. Harry admired Luna. She was so natural in her treatment of House Elves and other beings that Wizards traditionally looked down on. She treated them as absolute equals, like they deserved her unreserved respect. As it happened, they did. An Elf had saved their life on more than one occasion. Lucius, Harry had no doubt, would gladly have assaulted Harry when he tricked the Malfoy into freeing Dobby.

But Dobby, now a free Elf, stopped Lucius, and blasted him back, saving Harry's skin… Granted, he had almost killed Harry more than once that year… Though his intentions were always good. And Kreacher led the House Elves of Hogwarts in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry didn't really need a House Elf. He could cook and clean, himself.

But, having been treated so well by Harry, Kreacher insisted on continuing to serve Harry as Sirius's heir. When the money that Sirius had in Gringotts was transferred to Harry's vault, Kreacher also passed into Harry's ownership. Harry never really considered Kreacher a possession, though. He was more of a family member. Kreacher preferred to take a servile role in the family, but he was still family. Kreacher seemed also to have taken a real shine to Luna. He always had a bounce in his step when she came over.

This may have been due to the way she treated him so well, or something else entirely. It didn't really matter. Harry occasionally just talked to Kreacher, but despite it being obvious that Harry respected Kreacher, the Elf seemed hesitant to just sit and talk with his master. Maybe it was just something that House Elves didn't do. There was still a great deal that Harry didn't know about the Wizarding world.

"Well, I don't know if you have work today, but I need to get the documents on this latest creature that I've been studying in. It's not a new creature, I think. It's more a magical mutation of a creature that already exists. I'm just a little surprised that nobody noticed it before."

"What are you calling it?"

"Oh, I can't name it. It's clearly still a Troll… It's easy to hide from it. Its own smell is so strong that I just need to stay in a place downwind from it. But this Troll is much stronger than previous generations. I've seen it crush a stone with its bare hands. Unfortunately… It seems even dumber than the average troll. I've only ever seen them in the mountains, but if they were to come out of the mountains, they could pose a major threat.

"They are even more resistant to magic than normal Trolls, and might not even notice if they had spells cast at it. I tested this. I rendered myself invisible, and cast a few stunning spells and a few Reductor Curses at it. They all bounced right off of it. Fortunately, I was invisible, since the Reductor Curse, it noticed and wasn't happy about it. I've checked April Hayley's notes, and the Troll wasn't in the notes I've searched through.

"I'll look through the rest today, but I'm having trouble figuring out this computer thing. Maybe you could help me with it?"

"Oh, sure. I had a computer when Dudley got tired of it. I actually got pretty good at using it."

"Who is this Dudley?"

"Oh, my cousin. He's a Muggle. I was sort of invited to the Dursleys' for Christmas, but I said I couldn't. I said my work had me occupied. I think they knew I was lying, but they weren't too fussed about it. I'm sort of friendly with Dudley, but the Dursleys… Well… We have a somewhat antagonistic relationship."

"That's too bad. Families should always be close, I think. Well, I'd actually like to meet your family. Maybe I'd like them."

"Ahahaha…" Harry laughed uncomfortably. He was almost positive that they wouldn't like her. She was not only a Witch, but eccentric even amongst Witches and Wizards. He was positive that they would immediately turn to snide comments about her.

"Well… Can't stay long. Maybe you could join me. There's only one computer at the Ministry, and well, I worry that if I don't get it, someone else will." Luna said, grabbing Harry's hand and Disapparating to the Ministry, where they hurried to the computer room. It was fortunately empty. The two went in and Harry sat down and went into the database on the thumb drive.

"Okay, this goes by various keywords… Words that describe what you're looking for. The creature type is Troll… Okay, there are ten entries. What classification of Troll?"

"Mountain."

"Okay, Mountain Troll. There are three entries. Trogre, Drall, and Triant. I think instead of giving them individual names, she just combined the two creature names. We have a Troll/Ogre hybrid, a Dragon/Troll hybrid and a Giant/Troll Hybrid.

"Were there any physical indicators of what hybridization it would be? Did it have slitted eyes? Or maybe it was larger than the average giant, even?"

"Well, it was larger than a giant, but it did have some scales on it, and golden eyes, though not slitted."

"Perfect. Drall, then." Harry said, hitting the Drall entry.

 _Drall_

 _Hybridisation of a Mountain Troll and a Hungarian Horntail. I have not given it an official name, as I doubt its highly limited intelligence would allow it to recognize either species or personal names. I have tested numerous poisons, spells, weapons and drugs on it. It is able to imbibe any drug or poison without significant ill effect. Though it occasionally vomits when drinking large quantities of poison, draught of living death managed to put it to sleep for only an hour._

 _Avada Kedavra killed it, the Cruciatus Curse seems only to cause it discomfort, not the excrutiating pain that it causes a human. I tried the Imperius Curse on it, but its limited intelligence restricted the commands I could give to ones such as "come", "go" and "attack." I have not tested other commands, though simple ones I think would work. The Reductor Curse hurt it to a minor degree, it seems to possess a certain level of regeneration, allowing it to heal its own injuries rapidly._

"And, it goes on like this. It talks about its feeding habits, its mating habits, the kind of shelter it prefers and a few notes on its behaviours. It says that the Drall is belligerent, and its blood burns like fire, though it cannot breathe fire, itself. However, it can fill a room with acrid smoke that tends to smell of fetid meat and blood. She eventually put all specimens down… Or so she thought, since there's at least one left."

"I see. How can anyone be so cruel to creatures? Magical or not, they're still deserving of kindness. Well, regardless, I have to catalog this new creature. People are asking me to bring samples for analysis, or even a full creature in the case of the Mamlah, but I'm not certain that I could subdue a Mamlah or a Drall. Does it say anything about subduing the Drall? I need to give it a better name."

"Well… It says that a Conjunctivitus Curse aimed straight at the eye will make it unable to see, and a Confringus Curse will cause some damage to it, although how much depends on the Wizard. Expulso Curse will hurt the Drall, but not severely. It says that the best way to do real damage is to hit where its joints are in the bones. Those areas are necessarily softer to allow for mobility. The throat is another good place to hit."

"Harry, I know I'm supposed to take down these creatures, but I can't just kill them. Belligerent as they are, it's not their fault that they exist. I can't just unilaterally decide that they deserve to die, can I? Hold on, Yes, Minister? Can I help you?"

"Hello, Luna… Harry! I'm so glad you're here. I need you to go out on a problem. Some Wild Mages have a Wizard cornered, and they seem like they're going to kill him."

"What!? Why?" Harry demanded, catching himself. "Sorry."

"No problem. I don't know why. That's what we need you to figure out. We would send someone else, you're with Luna right now, but the Wild Mages trust you. They're at Chardsbury Avenue."

"Okay." Harry said, disapparating immediately, appearing in the middle of a large confrontation. Harry immediately magnified his voice.

"Attention, please! Step away from the man you're assaulting!"

"What!? Why? He killed numerous Wild Mages and assaulted many of our own! We need to stand up for ourselves!"

"Yes, you do, and I appreciate you apprehending him. If he has committed any crimes, the Ministry will prosecute him on said charges, and he will face the consequences."

"Bullshit! I've done research on him! He escaped prosecution for his involvement with Voldy-Mort twice! Once in the first war and once after the second! If he can't be prosecuted for persecuting and torturing who you call Muggles and Mudbloods, what can he be prosecuted for!?"

"You make a good point. There were many like him who escaped justice after the first war. Allow me access to him, and we will make sure… I will make personally sure that he does not escape justice a third time. Please allow me access. My name is Harry Potter, and I am with the Auror Department."

"Mr. Potter!?" Came an excited voice from the middle of the crowd. A smallish girl came pushing her way through the crowd.

"Oh, Nissa… It's good to see you again."

"Same… Everyone! If anyone can help us get justice, it's him! There aren't many honest Wizards, but he's one of them! Please, I give my word that he's a good guy."

The crowd began to step aside as Harry walked through, gasping in shock upon seeing the supposed criminal.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Lucius Malfoy. I spoke to your son just earlier today." Harry said, feeling little sympathy for Lucius, despite his injuries.

"Potter? It figures I'd get the Auror who would like nothing better than to throw me to the Dragons." Lucius said, laughing humorlessly. Harry shook his head.

"Between the two of us, Draco asked me to investigate your case independently. I told him that I could promise nothing. But that I would look into it. Let's go." Harry said, conjuring some cuffs of energy to bind Lucius's wrists, mostly for effect.

"Is this really necessary, Potter? I did nothing wrong."

"It's necessary for any suspected criminal. If it's necessary for them, it's necessary for you." Harry said to cheers from the Wild Mages. Harry nodded to them, and Disapparated. When they arrived in the Ministry building, Harry turned to Malfoy, looking hard at him, and bringing him to an interrogation room, where he brought in Lucy, who stood by, simply watching the interrogation.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, answer my questions honestly. If you don't, we'll know." Harry said sternly. Lucius nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Good, now, have you ever heard of an organization called the Wild Hunters?"

"Yes. They hunt the Wild Mages who cornered me for sport. Given their apparent tendency toward aggression, I don't blame them."

"Okay. Are you now, or have you ever been a member of the Wild Mages, the organization that you just mentioned?"

"No. I have no interest in being a hunter anymore. I've passed that point in my life. I'm too old now for that."

Harry looked at Lucy who nodded.

"Okay. Have you ever, even once, assaulted a Wild Mage?"

"No… Again, I'm far too old to be living such a lifestyle. The Dark Lord's rise to power took most of my remaining energy. I should like simply to live a quiet life."

Harry looked at Lucy, whose brow was furrowed. She didn't nod or shake her head, but Harry could tell she was suspicious.

"Are you sure? How about someone you didn't believe to be a Wild Mage at first, but then used Wild Magic on you?"

"Of course not. How many chances would I really have to come into contact with Muggles? They may have a spell or two that they can use, but they are still Muggles, and I want nothing to do with them."

"Lucy? Are you alright?"

"Yes. He's telling the truth. There's something odd about what he's saying, but he's not lying… At least not enough for me to catch him in it."

"Lucius… Have you ever come into contact with Wild Mages… Even once?"

"Of course. I came into contact with them when they assaulted me."

"And did you raise your wand against them?"

"Again, of course I did. I would have been a fool not to. A pack of savage Muggles attacks me, of course I'm going to defend myself. One of them disarmed me, though, and broke my wand."

"Did you harm any of them?"

"I believe I hit a number of them with stunning spells. But naturally, you won't believe me. To you, I'm a depraved monster who enjoys killing and torturing others, especially Mudbloods and Muggles. In the past, I was very much like that. Now, though I still hate them, I have no business attacking them. Again, I'm far too old to be engaging in such shenanigans."

"He's telling the full truth this time. He may be despicable, but he's not guilty of attacking those Wild Mages. We need to interview the Wild Mages and probe their memories for an accurate description of their assailant. While this incident shows that we can act with due haste when necessary, it also showcases our shortcomings. You're… Free to go, Mr. Malfoy… With the Ministry's apologies. We'll not hound you any further."

"You're just letting me go? Just like that?" Lucius asked. Lucy nodded, and Lucius took his cane, straightened his hat and walked out of the room with the proud stride that Harry had come to expect of the Malfoys. Harry sighed, and turned to Lucy.

"I actually feel bad for Malfoy. We were never friends, but his wife is about to give birth, and it seems like they're under a lot of stress, both from internal and external issues."

"Well… That's nothing that the Ministry can control. Go back to the Wild Mages and probe them as well as you can. I'll come with you. Sometimes, it's better to probe someone's mind when they don't know you're probing their mind. My legilimency works without words or motions. Come." Lucy said politely, apparating away with Harry to the house of the Wild Mage who had supposedly been assaulted by the Wizard.

"Excuse us… We're… From the Ministry of Magic. May we have a word with you?" Lucy called, knocking on the door. For a few long minutes, nobody came, then the door opened, and a cranky looking young woman with bright red hair, hazel eyes and freckles answered.

"Whaddaya want, ya tossers!?" She asked.

"Are you the Wild Mage who was assaulted recently by a blond, male wizard?" Harry asked. Her eyes lit up angrily.

"Yeah! We cornered him already and you wankers arrested him!"

"Actually, he was interrogated for hours under a potion that coerces truthfulness. He never laid a wand on any Wild Mages." Lucy said, lying, though she knew Lucius to have been being truthful.

"May we come in briefly so that you can describe the wizard who assaulted you?" Harry asked. The woman scowled, but nodded, opening her door wider for them to enter.

"You must be Harry Potter… Nissa won't shut her gob about you. You're the cat's pajamas to her."

"May we ask your name, first and last, and your Wild Magic ability?" Harry asked, following protocol for interviewing a Wild Mage for the first time.

"Amelia Stephens, and I can blow things up with my mind."

"I see…" Harry said, writing down that she could create a psychic Reductor Curse, and reminding himself to not anger her.

"Thank you. Now, please describe the attack in as much detail as you can." Lucy said, using her Legilimency to pick up as much as she could mentally.

"The man was blonde, as you well know. He had long hair, and was dressed as though he were wealthy."

"Do you remember how tall he was, how heavy he looked, any particular scent that accompanied him?" Lucy asked, keeping track mentally.

"He was 6'3", and thin… Not underweight, but maybe 158 pounds. He smelled like basil, really, really strong basil. It was a bit overpowering. He shouted something like 'petrifica totalis', and 'stupefy'. I was completely paralyzed for six hours, just lying there. The second spell he used felt like a freight train." She growled angrily. Harry nodded.

"Thank you. Do you have the information you need, Lucy?" Harry asked. Lucy nodded, and stood, bowing politely to Amelia, and heading to the door.

"We'll contact you by owl when we have a break in the case. As it happens, the man you and your friends assaulted may be a tosspot, but he wasn't your assailant." Lucy said. Then she added,

"And… For the future, the Ministry of Magic has its own way of going about investigations. Please try not to take justice into your own hands. I'm certain that it was an honest mistake, but a mistake that someone could easily become angry over, and justifiably so. Thank you for your time, Amelia."

"Amy."

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

"I prefer to be called Amy. Amy Stephens."

"Very well, Amy. Have a good day." Lucy said, smiling and disapparating along with Harry as soon as they left the house.

"Do you have a better idea of what the criminal looks like?" Harry asked. Lucy nodded, still working furiously on a piece of paper. After a few minutes, she looked up and showed Harry the picture. It did look like Lucius in the same way that boot looked like a sneaker. They both had long blonde hair and an angular face. But this man's eyes were blue, whereas Lucius's were grey. This man was at least three inches taller than Lucius, and they carried different wands.

And furthermore, while Lucius did tend to flaunt his wealth and prestige, he at least seemed to have refined taste. This man seemed gauche by Amelia's description. An excess of cologne, gaudy ornaments, etcetera. It wouldn't be nearly as hard to find this man as Lucy had previously believed.

"Harry… Does this man look familiar to you at all?" Lucy asked. Harry took the piece of paper, looking at it for a minute.

"No. Maybe we could put up a wanted poster for him. He seems like a fairly recognizable person." Harry said. Lucy nodded.

"I don't know, though. Wanted posters would tip him off that he's been found out. I suspect that he thinks that Lucius has taken the fall for him. If we show our hand, he may disappear, and we might never get a chance at him."

"That's possible. But wanted posters went up for Bellatrix Lestrange, and numerous other dangerous Death Eaters back when they were at large. I think this person is less clever than he gives himself credit for. He could have created polyjuice potion if he had gotten even a single strand of Lucius's hair, done a much better job of framing Malfoy. I could have done a better job of framing Draco for the same crime in my second year of Hogwarts."

"You make a good point. We'll talk to the Minister and get wanted posters made." Lucy said, nodding, and heading out of the room, leaving Harry alone for a little while. For a few minutes, he just sat there, thinking. He kind of wanted to get home to see Luna. He was really happy with her, and he also wanted to see Draco, if only to tell him that the case was closed, that Draco's father was cleared. He was sure that Lucius would tell him, though.

"Harry…" Shacklebolt walked into the interrogation room, sighing.

"What's wrong, Minister?"

"I need you to go to Liverpool. There's news of a Wild Mage there, one who can speak to snakes. He's been causing pretty serious trouble, instigating snake attacks, especially with venomous snakes and rumour has it that he owns a 27 foot, 480 pound snake that's been known to crush cars.

"I'm… Not certain what to believe, but your help would be greatly appreciated, Harry."

"Sir… I'd… Like to help, but… I lost my ability to speak Parseltongue after the last Horcrux was destroyed. I couldn't control the snakes, and… Well…"

"I ask not because of your ability to control the snakes, but because you've become… For lack of a better term, the unofficial diplomat between Wizards and Wild Mages.

"They've begun to see you, and to a lesser extent, Luna, as envoys between the two groups. You've done remarkably well in that capacity. Perhaps you could talk this man down."

"I'll try. Can I take Luna with me? She's the one who's good with animals."

"Sure… But I need you to go as soon as possible." Shacklebolt said seriously. Harry nodded, taking out a cell phone, and dialing Luna's number.

"Oh, hello, Harry… You've called at a good time. I just finished observing the Drall… What's up?" Luna asked. Harry smiled.

"D'you think you could join me for a job in Liverpool? It has to do with animals, and I feel like you'd be better suited for it than I would."

"Oh, sure, Harry. I'll be…

"Right over." Luna said, apparating next to Harry, startling both him and the Minister. Harry didn't even bother asking how she knew where he was. It was just something that Luna seemed sometimes able to do.

Harry smiled, and took her hand, disapparating away, and apparating just outside Liverpool, unfortunately being caught by a young man who seemed terribly shocked to see them suddenly standing there. Harry sighed, though Luna seemed unconcerned. She smiled at the young man, taking out her wand, and holding it up.

"I'm very sorry, sir… I'm going to need to Obliviate you." Luna said dreamily, sighing.

The young man panicked slightly.

"Wait! Please don't kill me! I swear I won't tell anyone!" He cried, holding his hands up in front of him to protect himself. Harry shook his head.

"No, we're not going to kill you. Just cast a spell and then the last few minutes of your memory will be gone. You won't remember that you saw us appear out of nowhere." He said.

The man seemed even more upset by this, though.

"Wait! Why? Why can't you just let me remember? I'm not going to hunt you or anything!" He protested.

"Well… Lots of reasons. Magical laws and all that. But mostly because that's just the way it's always been in our world." Luna said, looking the young man in the eyes and smiling reassuringly.

"I promise it won't hurt. Won't take more than a second, and _Obliviate._ " She said, slipping the spell cleverly into the end of her sentence. The young man's face relaxed, and his eyes became unfocused, and before he could refocus, she had hidden her wand away, and stepped away from the man.

"Wait… Who are you two? Have you been here long?" He asked.

"Oh, no. We're just passing through." Harry said, taking Luna's hand and walking off into Liverpool where they questioned locals about a man that used snakes to attack people, eventually making their way to one of the poorer sections of town, where they found a rundown flat, with the name "Marco Rhydderch" on the mailbox. Luna stood back, while Harry knocked on the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Hello? How can I help you, sir?" A young man, maybe 25 or 26 years old asked, poking his head out of the door, smiling placidly at Harry and Luna, speaking in a Cockney accent."

"May we come in for a moment? We won't waste your time, sir." Harry said politely. Marco nodded, and held the door open, allowing the two to walk past him into the house, where they saw that the house was poorly lit, and covered with straw and snakes.

"I apologize for my eccentric hobby. I'm fascinated with snakes. Please excuse the mess."

"Oh, no problem. Actually, we came here about your penchant for snakes. We couldn't discuss our business outside in front of people. I'm going to have to ask you to come with me. I'm an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. I'd like to ask you to come peacefully. But, I will fight you if I need to."

"Ah! You're a wizard! I heard stories about your kind. Your people have been hunting my people. Given that, I can only assume that you intend to knock me out and leave me out in the wild where you can hunt me at your leisure."

"No, sir… the wizards and witches who hunted Wild Mages have been hunted down themselves by the Ministry of Magic, and are all in Azkaban… The wizarding prison.

"However, you have used your magic for ill, and as a result, the Wizarding world heard about it, and has been forced into action." Luna said seriously, her eyes focusing completely, taking out her wand, and pointing it at Marco, who laughed.

"Well, regardless, I'm not going to go quietly." He said, speaking in Parseltongue. Suddenly, a small snake shot out from the wall, nearly latching its teeth into Harry's arm.

Luna hit it with a well-placed stunning spell. Harry felt something welling up in his mind, though he couldn't quite place it. It was like he had known what it was at one point in time, but it was foreign to him, now. Marco sighed, rolling his eyes, and hissing again, calling for another snake. Harry could tell that he was calling for a snake again, but not exactly what he was saying.

Slowly, though, faster than it seemed, a huge serpent came out. It must have been almost thirty feet long, and it hissed angrily at Harry and Luna, going for Luna first, at Marco's command. Luna yelped, and shot a stunning spell and a Reductor Curse at it simultaneously, managing no more than angering it. Harry's eyes dilated, and suddenly, he heard a sibilant hissing noise coming from his own mouth.

" _Stop._ " Harry commanded. The snake halted, and looked at him, cocking its head, its body still moving hypnotically in time. Marco's eyes widened in outrage.

" _Kill him!"_ He ordered. The snake looked at Marco.

" _But, he'sss one of ussss…"_

" _Do as I say!"_ Marco shrieked in hissing sibilance. The snake headed toward Harry, but stopped upon being commanded. Harry had an idea.

" _Wrap yourself around Marco."_

" _Yessss…"_ The snake replied, going back to Marco, wrapping around him, and stopping as Harry commanded.

"I think you see where this is headed. You can't win." Harry said, firing a powerful stunning spell at Marco, knocking him out, and recalling the snake.

" _What is your name?"_ Harry asked the snake. The snake looked at Harry.

" _I don't have a name as you humanssss understand it. My fellowsssss called me alassissi…"_

" _Alassissi… How did you come to be in here?"_

" _I ussssed to live in a warm, wet jungle, but I wasss captured by a madwoman and taken to a dark, cold place, where ssshe poked and prodded me, and usssed a horrible burning power on me. I'm bigger now than I sssshould be. Then, ssshe took me here, where I was once again in a warm, wet place, and with thisss human who could talk to me."_

"Ah… I think Alassissi was also captured by April Hayley, and illegally bred with other magical creatures. Harry turned to Alassissi, and spoke again.

" _Do you know anything about your abilities?"_ Harry asked. Alassissi nodded.

" _A little bit… I can sprout serrated sspines from my tail when I want… My bite is toxic, though I prefer to ussse my natural abilities to crush my prey."_ Alassissi said. Harry nodded.

" _Do you know of any other abilities?"_ Harry asked. Alassissi nodded, moving almost constantly. It was hypnotic.

" _My eyesss are hypnotic, and my blood is acidic… Though I sseem to be immune to my own acid. I alsso have stronger ssscaless than mossst sssnakes like me."_

" _I see. This woman… Do you remember what she looks like?"_

" _No. My sssense of vision isss poor… But I sssmell with my tongue, and ssshe ssmelled like metal, and chemicalss…"_

" _Thank you. We'll take you to a better place than this."_

" _Thisss place is quite agreeable. It isss dark, warm, humid, and the basssement isss flooded. I would be quite happy to sssstay."_

" _Unfortunately, we can't allow that. But we can take you to a similar place to this. We unfortunately can't release you into the wild anymore. We would, normally, but the doctor who worked on you ruined any chance of that happening."_

" _I sssee… I underssstand."_ Alassissi said. Harry nodded and told it to wrap around him. Harry took Luna's hand, and cuffed Marco, making sure he was held close and they disapparated together from that dilapidated house, back to the Ministry.

"Harry… I know you needed to take care of the snakes, but did you need to bring them directly to the Ministry?" Shacklebolt asked. Harry nodded.

"This snake has been crossbred and altered by magic by April Hayley."

"This woman has been no end of trouble for the Ministry. We've already discovered five other highly belligerent magical creatures that she created and set free.

"I don't know if she was just mad, or if she had a plan in mind for her creatures. Is she trying to overthrow the magical world? Maybe she just enjoys making trouble?"

"She has countless detailed records on all of her clients."

"Clients?" Shacklebolt asked, his head perking up, looking at Harry interestedly.

"Um… Yeah… She was being sponsored by a number of wealthy witches and wizards in exchange for crossbred creatures. I think she wasn't releasing them just to make trouble, but because she was about to be caught, and she knew that if we didn't have evidence on her, she could feign ignorance… Or so I assume." Harry said. Shacklebolt nodded.

"So, her motives were completely mercenary?"

"I think so. I need to get back to that house and finish up cleaning it out… Can't let any of the snakes get out into Liverpool. Many of them are poisonous… Oh, and tell the other Aurors to wear believable Muggle clothing. Even if Muggles don't know that we're actually wizards, they'll usually get suspicious if a large number of strangely dressed people are all in one place, and it will draw crowds.

"Well… Suspicious crowds…" Harry said, disapparating again, back to the snake house, where he took over the removal of all the snakes, hissing in loud sibilance to all the snakes, ordering them to report to him. He knew that being able to speak to snakes didn't necessarily force them to obey him. In fact, there had been one snake in the past that had most decidedly not listened to him when he spoke parseltongue. But he had ways around that.

" _Is that all the snakes?"_ Harry asked. The snake shook its head.

" _There are sssix more in the basssement. They like the dark and the wet. They sssay if you want them, you'll have to go get them. Be careful sssnake tongued man… Ssssome of them are very poisonoussss…"_ The snake replied. Harry nodded, and handed a number of pre-emptive antivenoms to the other Aurors, and drinking one himself.

"Okay. We're going down to the basement. There are some snakes left down there that refuse to come up."

"A-actually, M-mr. Potter… I-I-I'm terrified of snakes… I…"

"Say no more. You can stay up here and write up the report to the Minister. Make sure you know the exact number of snakes, the types of snakes that they are, and whether and how toxic they are."

"Y-yes, sir…"

"Oh, and Bexton…"

"Y-yes, sir?"

"Don't call me sir."

"Yes, si… I mean, Mr. Potter…"

Harry sighed. Bexton was nice, and he was a good Auror. Met and exceeded all the qualifications to join the department, but his deference was a little annoying. Harry led the rest of the Aurors down to the basement where he turned on the lights. Unfortunately, there were no lights to turn on. So he and a number of other Aurors cast _lumos maxima_ spells, throwing the light to various places in the room so that they could see the entire scene.

It was wet, mostly flooded, but with a few piles of mud in various places, and the decaying and partially eaten bodies of multiple dead animals on said mud piles. Harry reflected that it was probably good that Bexton wasn't there. He nodded to the other Aurors, communicating in hand signs for three to go to the right and three to the left. They were wearing thick boots to protect against snake bites, but snakes with long enough fangs could still pierce them.

The Aurors, now spread out around the outer edges of the room summoned the snakes, pulling them into burlap sacks, and disapparating as they filled the bags. There were a lot of snakes down in the basement, and finally, Harry and the one Auror left filled their bags and left.

"There were 128 snakes in the house, and 52 eggs that we found. This house is in a poor section of town, so, unfortunately, nobody would be surprised if it burned down.

"Poor wiring, and many other factors, Bexton. We need to burn the house to the ground." Harry said regretfully. Bexton nodded, gulping. Bexton had been Muggleborn, and had become an Auror to protect Muggles. He knew that wizards stayed around any erasure of evidence in order to control it. After all, a fire could spread out of control in no time if not checked. But still, he felt bad burning down a Muggle house. This could have been his parents' house, or his sister's house.

"Yes, sir…"

"Bexton." Harry said sternly.

"I mean, Mr. Potter." He replied. Harry sighed, and took out his wand, silently casting numerous fire-making charms on the house before going in and casting it again in multiple strategic areas to maximize the spread of the flame, talking to Bexton about the large snake's abilities, checking the work and disapparating back to the Ministry."

"Minister? I… Hate to cut out early, but…"

"You have plans with your cousin. I already know. You sent in notice over a month ago." Shacklebolt said. Harry nodded, and got Luna. He wanted to introduce her to Dudley. She was sure that Dudley could handle meeting her, but he wasn't sure about the rest of the Dursleys, who seemed likely to be there. Luna was eccentric, and a wizard, and she tended to be airheaded sometimes.

That was 0 for 3 in the Dursleys' book. As Harry took a deep breath, preparing what he was going to say to Luna, he went over it again and again to make sure he wasn't offending her.

"Luna… I'm… I'm going to see my cousin, and… Well, I was hoping I could introduce you to him."

"Oh, I would be happy to meet your cousin. Is he the one who always seems to have Wrackspurts in his brain?" Luna asked. Harry secretly snickered. That described Dudley pretty well.

"That's him… But listen, my other relatives are probably going to be there as well… My uncle and aunt, and maybe my uncle's sister. I'll warn you now. Everyone in there is probably going to hate me… Well, other than Dudley, and maybe his fiancée, and… Well… Given your…"

"You can say it. My eccentricity."

"Yes. I mean… No… You're unusual… And the Dursleys hate anything unusual… Especially witches and wizards. They told my Aunt Marge that I was attending Saint Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys instead of making up some other reason that I was away."

"Saint What for What?"

"An institution for violent boys.

"I was kind of hoping that they wouldn't come, and that I could just see Dudley and meet his fiancée. But I've already promised to come, and well…"

"You don't need to explain anything to me. I'll be happy to meet your family. My mum always said that it doesn't matter what strangers think of you. The only people whose opinions matter are those who accept you regardless of your eccentricities. Your family can't possibly hurt me without my permission."

Harry secretly wished her luck with that, because he knew that if they sensed even the remotest amount of unusualness in her, they'd pounce on it like a tiger at prey. Luna went and changed into Muggle clothes, which she was good at doing, given her time spent with Harry and Hermione. Harry always wondered why Wizards weren't better at disguising as Muggles, considering how many Muggle borns were part of the Wizarding World. But it wasn't important at the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Oh, it's you…" Came a distasteful voice from the other side of the door, almost as if they were speaking to a filthy stray cat rather than a person.

"Dudley invited me."

"Ah, Harry… Good to see you again. Dad, I did invite him. I needed all of you here… Ah, Harry… You brought a guest." Dudley said, looking at Luna, who smiled politely at him.

"You must be Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin."

"Um… Yes, I am… And you are?"

"I'm Luna Lovegood." Luna said dreamily, staring at the clouds still. Vernon rolled his eyes when Luna wasn't looking. "Hmm… That one looks like a unicorn." She said. Harry could only sigh. She had been very focused lately, though that was probably just because of her caseload.

Now that she was off work, she didn't need to be focused on anything.

"Huh…" Dudley said, looking up at the same cloud. "Now that you mention it, it does kind of look like a unicorn. Hey, that one sort of looks like a dragon…" Dudley added. Even Harry, who knew that Dudley had changed a lot was shocked that he was being this accommodating of Luna. He was happy, though.

"Please, come in, all of you. Lizzie is just finishing up making dinner. Please, sit down. I need to talk to all of you. It's important. Aunt Marge, Mom, Dad… This is Luna…"

"My girlfriend…"

Immediately, the three's eyes narrowed at Luna, obviously immediately assuming the worst.

"I see… Anyway, why did you invite all of us here?"

"Well… Good news first, then… Lizzie is pregnant with our first child. We only found out a few days ago, and arranged to get together with everyone as soon as possible." Dudley said, positively glowing with pride and happiness.

"Dudley! That's great!" Harry said, standing and shaking Dudley's hand firmly.

Marge leaned in and whispered something that only Luna and Vernon, who Marge was whispering to, heard.

"I don't remember those two being so close. I'm surprised a sensible boy like Dudley would allow a hopeless case like him around his family."

"Well… The boy inadvertently saved Dudley from a… Dog attack when they were fifteen.

"Ever since, Dudley's been very grateful. It's… Nice that Dudley wants to thank the boy, but we'd just as soon see him out of our lives now that he's an adult."

"Mm…" Marge said, looking contemptuously at Harry. Luna could see why Harry hated his family so much. They really were quite unbearable, but she didn't say anything, just smiling politely, occasionally looking around.

"And I'll bet the girl is looking around for things to steal. Make sure you keep an eye on her. She's got a wandering eye, and no doubt sticky hands as well." Marge said. Luna scowled, which Marge seemed to notice. Neither woman said anything. Luna merely smiled even more brightly at Marge.

"It's a pleasure to meet you… Mrs. Dursley?"

"Ms. Dursley… If you touch any of Dudley's things…"

"I have no interest in Dudley's things."

"Aha! Anyway…" Dudley said, cutting the conversation short. "Dinner is ready. I had hoped that the entire family could get together and be civil. Harry and I have managed to put old slights behind us. Maybe the rest of you could do the same?

"Honestly, I don't really care what you say about him while we're not together, but at least be civil with him while we're all in one place. I'm hoping to convince him to come over on holidays as well."

"That's very nice of you… But when did you suddenly become friends with the boy?"

"What? It's been coming on for years. Harry saved me from a pretty vicious attack in 1996. Some people who wanted to hurt me…

"The fact that Harry was at Saint Brutus's had spread… They didn't want to mess with him. Well, it wasn't much of a fight, but I'm grateful. I'd like to have a relationship with my cousin. Anyway, hey, Lizzie! Is dinner ready?"

"Yes. It's my mother's recipe… Careful, it's hot… You must be Harry. Dudley's told me all about you. You look different from how I pictured you."

"Pleasure to meet you. Lizzie, this is Luna." Harry said politely, gesturing to Luna, who smiled at Lizzie.

"Hello, Lizzie. Luna Lovegood."

"Hello, Luna. I hope you like my cooking." Lizzie said politely, setting the dishes out, and taking the lids off, breathing in. They smelled perfectly wonderful, "accidentally" dropping a small piece of paper in Harry's lap. Harry took the piece of paper and opened it.

 _Meet me after dinner. I need to ask you something._ Harry tucked the paper away, and took some food out of the serving trays. It all smelled amazing, and he waited for Dudley to say grace. He didn't really follow any religion, but religion was important to the Dursleys. For the most part, Harry stayed out of the conversation, unless Dudley or Lizzie said something to him in particular. They did try to include him.

"So, Harry, how's your job going?"

"Oh, it's going pretty well. We just finished a big case." Harry said. Marge laughed humourlessly.

"What do you do? Mall security? Grave digging? Or maybe you just rob the graves?"

"Law enforcement."  
"Ha! You? A hopeless criminal like you? A police officer?"

"Well… I mostly serve on desk duty, but yes." Harry said. Marge didn't continue the argument, but he could tell that she was suspicious. He was there at the Dursleys, well dressed, with a beautiful if eccentric young woman, and not smelling like he was homeless. Marge wondered what his angle was, and she was sure that Harry had taken a piece of paper from Lizzie earlier. As they finished eating, they cleared off the table together, and finally, Harry went out to a more secluded location, just outside.

"Hey, Harry… It's nice to finally meet you. Dudley has said good things about you. I know his family doesn't like you. It's good of you not to yell back at them. You've… Lived with the Dursleys most of your life, right?" Lizzie asked. Harry nodded.

"So, why did you need me?"

"You work for the Ministry for Magic, right?" Lizzie asked.

Harry jumped slightly, shaking his head.

"Who? I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Don't lie. You don't need to. I'm a Wild Mage. My power isn't primarily for combat. I can become invisible. Watch, or don't, as it may be." She said politely, turning invisible, and walking around in the snow, leaving footprints, showing that she was there.

"Okay, so does Dudley know that you're a Wild Mage?" Harry asked. Lizzie sighed, shaking her head.

"No. I'm not sure how to tell him. I'm engaged to him. I can't keep it from him forever. You're dating Miss Lovegood… Does she know you're a Wizard?"

"I think there's a misunderstanding. She's a Witch. We went to school together. Anyway, just tell him. Dudley isn't perfect, but he won't reject you just because you have a Wild Magic ability.

"I don't think he will, anyway. He's changed a lot… More than his parents or his aunt. Anyway, I have to get back in. The Dursleys will naturally assume the worst if I'm outside for too long." Harry said. "And seriously. Don't worry about it. Dudley will understand."

The evening wound down an hour or two later with Marge leaving, shooting a dirty look at Harry, and Vernon and Petunia heading out as well, leaving only Luna and Harry there. Lizzie refused to let the two of them help clean the dishes. "You're guests. Guests don't do the housework." She said. Finally, Harry could hear her talking to Dudley in the other room.

"Dudley, I need to tell you something you don't know about me. I'm… Not normal."  
"What? Sure you are. You're…"

"No, I'm not. Look, I may not be a witch, but I have magical powers."

"What? So, you went to Hogwarts like Harry? Did you know him before this?"

"Well, yes… But not from school. A group of people that I know due to similar abilities that they have all know him. He's sort of an envoy between us and the Ministry. Anyway, watch." Lizzie said, using her Wild Magic ability, and turning invisible.

"Blimey, you're invisible… Even your clothes are invisible. How is that possible? You didn't have a wand." Dudley asked in immediate succession. Harry sighed, staying out of the conversation.

"Well, these are abilities that have been appearing in maybe eight to ten percent of the population in the past fifteen or twenty years. It's only now that it's reached a head, and the Ministry of Magic has begun to notice… Mainly due to witches and wizards hunting us. But we Wild Mages can use magic, but only maybe a single spell, possibly two if we're lucky. But that's it, and we can do it without a wand and without motions or words. It's convenient.

"Some Wild Mages use combat oriented spells. Some, like me, use passive spells. In optimal conditions, I can get into a place completely unseen… Of course, if I don't move quietly, I'll still be heard."

"How long have you known about this ability?" Dudley asked.

"Maybe seven or eight years, since I was thirteen. I sometimes disappeared in the middle of class, or when I wanted to be alone."

"And you just told me now?"

"I really like you, Dudley. I didn't want you to reject me. Your family is just so intolerant of anything or anyone different. I was afraid… Afraid that you were the same as them, that you would turn me away."

"What? Of course I wouldn't! Well… I used to be a lot like my family. I used to be a real cretin… But I… Like to think that I'm not like that anymore." Dudley said.

"I still love you, if you still love me." Lizzie said. Dudley nodded. "Of course I still love you. Does this mean that our children will be Wild Mages like you?"

"There's a good chance that they will. The ministry hasn't proven a causative link between Wild Magic in a parent and Wild Magic in the children, but there's a correlation between Wild Magic in one sibling and Wild Magic in the other siblings. Oh, Harry."

"Hi, Lizzie… Um… Luna and I need to get going. We both have an early day tomorrow. But could I take the information about your Wild Magic ability?"

"Of course. Ask me anything you like."

"When did you discover the ability?"

"Thirteen."

"Great. Um, what's your full name, middle name included?"

"Oh, um… Elizabeth Jane Lewis."

"Okay. What is your Wild Magic ability?"

"Invisibility. You know that already."

"I have to ask these questions. That's all. Thank you. Oh, any notes you have on your ability?"

"Yeah, sometimes it activates unconsciously, even after all these years. I usually just use it to get some time alone when I'm overwhelmed. Combat was never for me."

"Okay. Thank you very much. Dudley, Lizzie, have a good night. Congratulations on your child. Hopefully they turn out as well as you have, Dudley." Harry said, slipping into his sneakers and taking Luna's hand. Luna was still looking around the house, seeming interested by what she was seeing. Dudley and Lizzie seemed confused by Luna's interest in their house.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Harry?" Dudley asked, pulling Harry into the other room where Luna couldn't hear them.

"Your date has been looking around our house all evening. I'm not offended… My parents and our aunt thought she was going to steal something. I know better, but… Why does she look so confused by what's in our house?"

"I don't think she's ever been in a Muggle's house before. I think she's just never seen a house that doesn't have magic in every corner."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Dudley… A lot of the magical world has had very little contact with Muggles. In America, it's only recently become legal for a Wizard to marry a Muggle.

"But that's not relevant at the moment, and I can't really discuss Wizarding policy with a Muggle… No offense. Wizarding law, you know."

"I understand. Well, have a good evening, Harry… I hope to see you again before long." Dudley said, shaking Harry's hand firmly, gripping it tighter perhaps than Harry would have liked. As they pulled away, Harry shook his hand to work some feeling back into it.

"And Luna… It was good to meet you as well… I hope we'll get to see each other again." Dudley added. Luna nodded silently, taking Harry's hand and disapparating after going into a quiet, isolated area where they were sure that they couldn't be seen.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 _Dear Rhiannon,_

 _I was flattered by your letter. I would be happy to correspond with you. You're in your first year of Hogwarts, correct? How is it going? My own first year was fairly chaotic. Conspiracies and adjusting to the Wizarding World again after living for 11 years with the biggest Muggles in the world. I hope your first year is going better, and that you're adjusting well. What is your best subject? Please respond when you get the chance._

 _Careful, Eclipse will bite if you let her beak get too close to your hand. I've been trying to break her of the habit, but to no avail._

 _Harry Potter_

Harry put the letter in an envelope and addressed it, melting some sealing wax and sealing the envelope, and calling Eclipse down. She came immediately, looking dolefully at Harry, taking one last crunch on the mouse she had been eating, and hooting quietly, taking the letter.

"Take this to the address I wrote, Eclipse. See you in a day or so." Harry said, ruffling Eclipse's feathers, and sent her off. Luna came in afterwards.

"You sent the letter to Rhiannon?" She asked. Harry nodded, standing and kissing Luna tenderly. He didn't have work the next day. He had solved a number of big cases in the past week, and he was catching up on his rest.

"It's great that you're keeping in contact with the next generation of Witches and Wizards."

"Yeah… Hopefully one day, nobody will remember me as a hero… Or someone will come along who takes my place." Harry said, sighing deeply. Luna laughed at this.

"Harry… You defeated the greatest dark Wizard of all time… I don't think anyone will forget your accomplishments."

"Well… One can always hope. I appreciate the admiration, but I just want to be normal." Harry sighed. Luna nodded, kissing Harry gently.

"I know. You are normal to me. I said it when we first met. You're just as normal as I am." Luna said, heading to the kitchen, finding Kreacher preparing dinner.

"Good evening, Mistress… Kreacher will be finished with dinner soon. He hopes you will enjoy it."

"Oh, I'm sure I will, Kreacher." Luna said, going back into the sitting room and sitting down next to Harry, just talking with him for a while until Kreacher called the two for dinner.

When they got there, they found an amazing meal worthy of Hogwarts set out for them.

"Kreacher wishes to celebrate Master's and Miss Lovegood's one month anniversary. Miss Granger tells Kreacher that you started on the 25th of December.

"Kreacher realizes that he is a little bit late in the celebration, but he begs Master's forgiveness for his oversight." Kreacher said, bowing apologetically. Harry seemed dumbstruck at first, but then smiled brightly. He sat down.

"Thank you, Kreacher. This is really nice." Harry replied. Kreacher bowed again.

"Kreacher is glad that the meal meets Master's approval." The wizened elf said, bowing himself out of the room. Luna took a bite of the sweet potatoes.

"Mm… Kreacher is a wonderful cook. The most interesting creatures we have in Daddy's house are Nargles." Luna said. Harry chuckled under his breath. He still wasn't quite sure what Nargles were supposed to be, but he was sure that whatever they were, they were more interesting than elves.

"What exactly do Nargles look like?" Harry asked. Luna laughed. Harry liked Luna's laugh. It was pretty, musical.

"Nargles are small… Usually no larger than a fairy… But they can grow up to 7 inches at their largest. They have butterfly wings that can retract at will, and they have legs that make a chirping sound when they want to mate…

"They only mate from April through May. Here, I drew a picture of one." Luna said, handing Harry a piece of parchment with a fairylike creature with features that would blend in with most trees or other leafy plants.

After dinner was finished, the two went up to their room and played a game of Wizard's Chess. Luna was really good at the game. They had been playing for a little while, and Harry realized that he was getting better. Their games were going on longer. In the past, he had only ever played against Ron, who was also extremely talented, and occasionally Hermione, who still didn't really like Wizard's Chess, thinking it to be barbaric. She would only play regular Chess.

Harry thought for a moment, then moved his Rook.

"Check." Harry said quietly, still surveying the board to continue to plan. Hermione had also taught him a lot about Chess, though ironically, not as much as Ron, against whom he had been playing for years. Ever since their first year, when Ron introduced Harry to Wizard's Chess, Harry played Ron whenever they both had the chance. Ron had commented that Harry had gotten much better.

Luna moved her King out of Check, and passed to Harry, who moved his Queen, preparing to corner Luna. She often surprised him, though with moves that seemed poorly advised, but led to moves that were nothing short of ingenious. Her ability to think outside the box had always worked well for her, and still did. Luna thought for a few minutes, seeming to ponder every piece, before moving a Pawn and taking Harry's Bishop.

"Checkmate, Harry." She said quietly. Harry looked at the board, knowing her to be right, but still checking every possible escape, but finding none.

"Good game, Luna." Harry replied, shaking her hand.

"Yes. You're quite good. Given your… Likely inadequate upbringing, how did you learn so much about Wizard's Chess?"

"Well… Ron and Hermione are both really good at Chess. I've played against Ron since my first year at Hogwarts." Harry said, packing up the Chess set, and putting it away. He was surprised still at how clean the house always was. Kreacher's ability to keep it tidy was impressive. Harry tried to not leave things too messy, but Kreacher also seemed to like the work, so Harry was torn.

What would Hermione say if she heard that Harry left the house a mess for Kreacher to clean up? But on the other hand, Kreacher liked working for Harry, and wanted to clean and cook and all that. Kreacher still dusted and cleaned the house and the plates and all that, but Harry kept the house at a minimum of clutter. It was an interesting balance.

The next day, Luna had to go to work. She was still trying to keep up with all of the beasts that April had released into the wild. It was a heavy workload, especially since she often had to use creative spells in order to hide herself from them and still be able to observe them and take notes on their behaviours in the wild. Many of the creatures were relatively unused to the wild, as they had been raised in a sterile laboratory environment.

They were often the top of the relative food chain, but with no clue how to survive, they tended to make a mess of the environment around them. Still, Luna learned a great deal from watching them bumble, as she was often able to learn as they learned. Many of the beasts, although predatory in nature, were more intelligent than non-magical animals. But like the Xenomorph, it wasn't an intelligence that humans recognized as being intelligence. It was more a highly evolved form of instinct or maybe intuition.

She had taken notes enough to fill entire binders with them, and she still had more to do. She was still studying the Drall, though she was pretty sure that she could move onto the next beast soon, assuming something major didn't happen that led her to believe that there was more to learn about the Drall. As a magical beast, it wasn't terribly interesting. Although powerful physically, it was dumb like a Troll and had few traits that couldn't be explained by one of the two parent races.

Harry on the other hand, went out to get Luna something to celebrate their one month anniversary. It had been a bit more than a month, but Kreacher's celebration dinner had reminded him. He knew a shop that could make a piece of jewelry quickly that could be enchanted. He apparated to a small shop in Hogsmeade, and headed in, where the shop owner immediately looked up, her eyes lighting up.

"Mr. Potter… It's a pleasure to have you here. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I need a silver necklace made for my girlfriend."

"Absolutely. What kind of pendant did you want on it?"

"A Hare. It's the form her Patronus takes."

"Excellent. I take it you need this done quickly? I can have it done within an hour."

"Great. Thanks." Harry said, heading out of the shop, setting the watch that Mrs. Weasley had given him, Fabian Prewitt's watch, to ring in an hour, and doing some other shopping.

"Hey, Rhiannon… Is that your owl? She's gorgeous." Imogen said, sitting down next to Rhiannon, who blushed slightly, shaking her head.

"No. I don't know whose she is. I got the letter just now." Rhiannon said, opening the letter with her wand, and finding that it was from Harry. She gasped, hiding the letter and stuffing it in her pocket.

"No, no… That won't do." Imogen said with a laugh, grabbing the note out of her pocket and opening it, using her much longer arms to hold Rhiannon back while she read it.

"Come on, Imo! Give that back!" Rhiannon protested. Imogen laughed again, and read it, loud enough for Rhiannon to hear, but not for anyone else.

"Dear Rhiannon,

"I was flattered by your letter. I would be happy to correspond with you. You're in your first year of Hogwarts, correct? How is it going? My own first year was fairly chaotic. Conspiracies and adjusting to the Wizarding World again after living for 11 years with the biggest Muggles in the world. I hope your first year is going better, and that you're adjusting well. What is your best subject? Please respond when you get the chance.

"Careful, Eclipse will bite if you let her beak get too close to your hand. I've been trying to break her of the habit, but to no avail.

Harry Potter

"Mm… I'm impressed, Rhi… You're corresponding with the famous Harry Potter. Did Eclipse bite you?" Imogen asked with a giggle. Rhiannon shook her head.

"No. She tried, but I managed to get my hand away in time. Thank you, Eclipse." Rhiannon said. Eclipse blinked, then flew away.

"Are you planning to write back to him?" Imogen asked. Rhiannon nodded shyly, finishing her breakfast as quickly as she could and running back up to her room, scribbling out a letter to Harry.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I'm so happy that you're willing to correspond with me. I am in my first year, and, though I went through a period of culture shock, mainly with my inability to connect to most of the other witches and wizards, partially because they don't understand most of the pop culture references that we, as Muggleborns make. I assume that you had the same problems? Did you ever try to sing "We Will Rock You" and have everyone look at you like you were crazy?_

 _Well, that was how I felt every day at first. Eventually, I just stopped trying to make Muggle references, and started getting better at conversing like a Witch. I'm sure that you had the same problems as a First Year? It's tragic that a hero such as yourself had to deal with people like that. I read a little bit about the people you grew up with. It's hard to imagine that anyone in the Wizarding World would allow that for the one who stopped the Dark Lord._

 _Now that I've adjusted, though, my First Year is going quite well. One of the professors, Professor Slughorn seems fairly impressed, and even surprised that as a Muggleborn, I'm doing so well. I know that some racism against Muggleborns still exists in the Wizarding world, but I didn't expect any of the professors to be guilty of such prejudice._

 _On a different note, we just had our first Quidditch game of the year. I was… More than a little shocked that such a violent sport could exist in the Wizarding world. It was thrilling to watch, but I don't think I could ever play like you did. My best subject, though, is Transfiguration. Our professor, Professor Odelie Anauraiz, says I could have a future teaching the subject. I just want to be like you, and be an Auror, though._

 _I won't waste any more of your time, though. Your pitch black owl with the starry spot on its forehead was gorgeous, by the way. She didn't bite me. I have a question, though. My older brother, who is a Muggle, has recently begun to show that he has what you called Wild Magic. He says that he crushed a metal doorknob… Maybe you could explain what ability he might have? Thank you. I've not run into the spell yet, but maybe knowing what it is could help him learn to control it._

 _With Much_ _Love_ _Admiration,_

 _Rhiannon Blagden_

Rhiannon then folded the letter and put it in an envelope, heading up to the owlery, and finding her own owl.

"Here you go, Hywel… Take this to Harry Potter." Rhiannon said. Hywel hooted dolefully, grabbed the letter and flew out the window. Rhiannon sighed happily. It was Saturday, so there were no classes. But she wanted to do something. She took out her book, and began practicing her charms.

"Hey, Rhi… Did you send the letter to your beau?" another Ravenclaw asked. Rhiannon turned a deep shade of red almost matching her hair.

"Has everyone heard about this?"

"It's hard to keep news about _the_ Harry Potter down. Even five years later, he's still the subject of a lot of talk. I hear Rita Skeeter is writing another book about him."

"Foul hag!" Rhiannon snarled angrily, her teeth grinding at the mention of Rita Skeeter's name. "What makes her think she has the right to slander the greatest hero in the Wizarding World?" She asked, slamming her fist on the table, showing a level of anger that almost nobody had ever seen from her.

"Rhi, Rhi… It's alright. One day, you'll be a great witch, and you can blast Skeeter from here to Timbuktu if you want to. Just don't kill her. That wouldn't go over well."

Rhiannon sighed, her head hitting the desk. She knew she could never assault someone, even a bottom feeding parasite like Rita Skeeter. She just didn't have it in her.

"Listen, Nora… You know as well as I do that I couldn't hurt a fly."

"Sure you could. I've seen you wreck people in Dueling Club. I wouldn't want to duel you. You may be a first year, but you know more spells than most third years."

"That's not what I mean. I don't have the temperament. I sometimes wonder if I was cut out to be a Witch." Rhiannon muttered nervously. Nora laughed.

"That's what you're upset about? Listen, Witches and Wizards don't come from certain personality types. They come from those skilled with magic. And I've never met anyone more skilled than you. Just because you're not suited for fighting doesn't mean there isn't a job for you in the world.

"You could be a professor. I'm considering being one. Maybe when and if Slughorn retires, I'll be the Potions professor. You could do just about anything. Professor Anauraiz said you have a great deal of skill with Transfiguration, but you don't really have a weak subject."

"I guess so. But I just don't know what I should decide to do with my life."

"Then don't decide. You're eleven years old! You should be more concerned with classes and some stupid boy you have a crush on than with your life's ambitions!" Nora said sternly, rapping Rhiannon smartly on the head with a ruler, making a sound _thwack_ ing sound. Rhiannon smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Nora. I appreciate you putting things into perspective for me." Rhiannon muttered, hugging Nora tightly. Nora blushed slightly, smiling.

"Any time, Rhi… You know I'll always help you with anything."

"Ah, Mr. Potter… You're back. Here's your charm. No, no… Please, this is on us…" The woman said as Harry pulled out his purse to pay for it.

"Oh, no… I couldn't possibly accept such a gift. I insist on paying." Harry said. The shopkeep nodded and handed Harry a receipt that he looked at and put fifteen Galleons on the table, thanking the woman, and leaving, hurrying home to wrap the gift.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Ah, Rhiannon is a fast writer. She returned the letter already, Kreacher?"

"It would seem that way, Master." Kreacher said, handing Harry the rolled up piece of parchment. Harry unrolled it and scanned it over, going into greater depth then.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I'm so happy that you're willing to correspond with me. I am in my first year, and, though I went through a period of culture shock, mainly with my inability to connect to most of the other witches and wizards, partially because they don't understand most of the pop culture references that we, as Muggleborns make. I assume that you had the same problems? Did you ever try to sing "We Will Rock You" and have everyone look at you like you were crazy?_

 _Well, that was how I felt every day at first. Eventually, I just stopped trying to make Muggle references, and started getting better at conversing like a Witch. I'm sure that you had the same problems as a First Year? It's tragic that a hero such as yourself had to deal with people like that. I read a little bit about the people you grew up with. It's hard to imagine that anyone in the Wizarding World would allow that for the one who stopped the Dark Lord._

 _Now that I've adjusted, though, my First Year is going quite well. One of the professors, Professor Slughorn seems fairly impressed, and even surprised that as a Muggleborn, I'm doing so well. I know that some racism against Muggleborns still exists in the Wizarding world, but I didn't expect any of the professors to be guilty of such prejudice._

 _On a different note, we just had our first Quidditch game of the year. I was… More than a little shocked that such a violent sport could exist in the Wizarding world. It was thrilling to watch, but I don't think I could ever play like you did. My best subject, though, is Transfiguration. Our professor, Professor Odelie Sponaugle, says I could have a future teaching the subject. I just want to be like you, and be an Auror, though._

 _I won't waste any more of your time, though. Your pitch black Owl with the starry spot on its forehead was gorgeous, by the way. She didn't bite me. I have a question, though. My older brother, who is a Muggle, has recently begun to show that he has what you called Wild Magic. He says that he crushed a metal doorknob… Maybe you could explain what ability he might have? Thank you._

 _With Much_ _Love_ _Admiration,_

 _Rhiannon Blagden_

"Mm…" Harry muttered, taking out some parchment and beginning to write his reply to her letter.

 _Dear Rhiannon,_

 _As for your brother, his ability is probably similar in effect to a Strengthening Potion. You won't really learn about them until fifth year, most likely. Yes, Quidditch can be violent. But it's a thrilling sport, especially when you're the one involved. It's not for everyone, though. Most of my friends didn't play much Quidditch. I hope you at least enjoyed the Quidditch game. To be honest, the Wizarding world is a little different from the Muggle world in that respect._

 _In the Muggle world, not everyone is into sports. For instance, although Football is the most popular sport in the world, not everyone likes it, and fewer people even like to watch it. However, in the Wizarding world, almost everyone enjoys watching Quidditch. I suppose you're not required to watch the Quidditch games_

 _It's true that Muggleborns still face a certain level of discrimination in the Wizarding world… Well, in Britain and other European countries they do. In America, it's not such an issue. That said, wizarding laws are being put through in the Ministry to combat discrimination against Muggleborns. I hope you'll forgive Professor Slughorn._

 _He's a little bit old fashioned in his views on Muggleborns, and is a little bit obsessed with powerful and famous witches and wizards, he's more than a little bit pompous, but he's a good man, and a well-qualified professor. Has he attempted to recruit you for the Slug Club yet? If he hasn't yet, he may do so in the near future when your true abilities begin to show. First Year is more an introduction to Wizardry. Your ability speaks for itself, and if Slughorn is still like I remember him, he'll want to be a part of that._

 _You'll stop feeling out of place soon. Remember, there are a lot of Muggleborn Witches and Wizards at Hogwarts. The Ministry has begun to catch up with the Great Purging of the Names, as they called it. When Voldemort took over the Ministry sometime between 1996 and 1997, the Death Eaters removed the names of as many Muggleborns as they could from the list of Wizards and Witches to remove the chance of them coming into their power, as they believed them to be inferior._

 _Five years later, we still haven't completely caught up, so you may find that certain Witches and Wizards come into Hogwarts as much as five or six years late, starting first year as late as 16 or 17. It will seem odd at first, but it is the Ministry's opinion that things will balance themselves out in time, and the ages that Wizards go through Hogwarts will return to normal._

 _It's reassuring to know that you were sent the acceptance letter to Hogwarts at the right age. But I've rambled. You'll find that there are many Muggleborn Witches and Wizards who can identify with your pop culture references, and you'll come to understand the Wizard references in time. I did have that problem at first, but… My friend, Hermione was a Muggleborn, and she knew more than both me and Ron before she even started Hogwarts, so she was helpful. How is the Dueling Club going?_

 _I hope this letter finds you doing well in all of your classes, though I assume that my concerns are misplaced._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Harry Potter_

"Here you go, Eclipse. Take this to Rhiannon Blagden at Hogwarts." Harry said, petting Eclipse affectionately. Eclipse hooted, nipping Harry gently on the finger and taking off for Hogwarts.

"Hello, Harry… Sorry I'm a bit late. Hello, Mr. Kreacher."

"Good evening, Miss Lovegood… Kreacher was just about to get started on dinner." Kreacher said politely, heading to the kitchen, leaving Harry and Luna alone.

"Happy anniversary, Luna… I know it's a bit late, but I got you a gift." Harry said, handing Luna the small package, wrapped in navy blue wrapping paper with glowing silver eagles on it.

"Oh, that's nice, Harry… But you didn't need to get me anything…" She said, seeming distracted. She opened it, though, and her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, Harry… It's beautiful. I love it." Luna said, putting on the charm immediately, and kissing Harry. "I'm… Afraid I didn't get anything. Anniversaries were never that big in my family. My mum and dad didn't celebrate anniversaries with presents, just having dinner together."

"Oh, that's alright. I'm glad you like your necklace." Harry said. Kreacher came out a moment later.

"Hello, Master Harry… Dinner is served." Kreacher said, bringing out multiple trays.

"Wait… Don't eat yet, Master… Master has guests tonight. That is why Kreacher prepared more food than usual.

"Guests? I didn't invite any guests."

"Kreacher apologizes most sincerely, Master. Kreacher invited the guests for Master's anniversary. Kreacher doesn't know what the normal traditions for anniversaries are, as his former masters never celebrated them. But he assumes that they are like birthdays."

"Oh, thank you. Anniversaries aren't really like birthdays. But I was hoping to see my friends soon, anyway. I haven't seen Ron and Hermione in a while." Harry said, just as the doorbell rang.

"Kreacher will get it…" Kreacher said, heading quickly to the door and opening it.

"Good evening, Miss Granger, Master Weasley, Master Longbottom, Master Finnigan, Miss Weasley, Master Weasley…" Kreacher said, listing their names by memory.

"Hey, Kreacher. Good to see you again…" Came Neville's voice. They could hear Hannah Abbott's voice as well. He had brought his fiancée.

Seamus had probably brought Alicia Spinnet. They had been dating for almost a year, now.

"Please, come in… Dinner is on the table, and Master Harry and Miss Lovegood are waiting for the pleasure of your company." Kreacher said, bowing the friends in. They walked in, removing their shoes in the doorway.

"Harry! Luna! So nice to see you both again!" Seamus exclaimed, striding over and shaking Harry's hand vigorously. "I hear you've become the envoy between the Ministry and these new Wild Mages! Is that true?" Seamus asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes. I've become friends with some of them. Their leader still doesn't like me, I don't think. I suspect he still doesn't trust me, but most of them are fairly friendly to me." 

"One of the teenage members has a fairly large crush on Harry…" Luna said as though it was perfectly normal to say such things. Harry blushed slightly, but didn't bother to tell her not to say things like that. It was just part of Luna's personality, that she said things that were true, but a little bit uncomfortable.

"Blimey, Harry… You're just seducing women all over. I hear there's a Hogwarts girl head over heels for you, too…" Ron said with a laugh, earning him a hard punch from Hermione.

"What!? How did you learn that?" Harry demanded.

"My second cousin, twice removed on my mum's side, Augustus Prewitt is a first year Gryffindor student, and has multiple classes with this Rhiannon Blagden. Smart girl, he says. Top of all her classes… Hermione would pro'lly get along with her pretty well." Ron continued.

"Yeah… Well, yeah… She and I've been corresponding. We met when I went to speak at the DADA classes one day." Harry said. Ron smirked.

"You really have a crazy way with the ladies, eh, Seamus?"

"Yeah… Especially the young ones, it seems." The Irish Gryffindor added with a laugh, digging into the potatoes, and putting a huge scoop on his plate.

"So, happy anniversary, Harry… Luna… It's your one month anniversary, right?"

"Yes…" Luna said dreamily. She had been happier in the past month than she could remember being in a while.

"So, how's everything going with the Dursleys? I hear you've become closer with Dudley." Alicia asked politely. Harry nodded.

"Yes… His fiancée is pregnant, and they're planning to get married soon.

"She's actually a Wild Mage, herself. She can make herself invisible. The Dursleys don't know that she's a Wild Mage. Dudley only found out recently, himself. The Dursleys were incensed that I was a Wizard. What do you think they'd say if they found out their son was marrying a Magic user?"

"Mm… Hey, Kreacher! This food is great!" Ron said happily, taking seconds.

"Do you _ever_ stop eating?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes, knowing the answer.

"What? I'm 'ungry." Ron protested, eating some more. It was amazing, Hermione thought, that he never gained weight.

"Hmm… So, Wild Magic is getting really common, eh, Harry?" Alicia asked. Harry nodded. He was actually a little concerned. Relations between Wizards and Wild Mages still weren't great. There were stories all over the world of fights breaking out between a Wild Mage and a Witch or Wizard.

If it continued, there was every chance that an all-out war could erupt between the two sides. Both sides wanted to maintain a certain level of anonymity, but if tensions were high enough, one side would simply attack the other. Harry was working to ease relations between the two groups. It was working to a point, but tensions were still high in certain groups of Wild Mages, especially with the most recent assaults on Wild Mages by that foppish blonde haired wizard that looked like Lucius.

Harry could sense that not everyone fully believed that it wasn't Lucius. They had accepted his word that it wasn't, but they weren't fully convinced. Lately, he had broken up three assaults on different wizards by Wild Mages. He couldn't arrest the Wild Mages since no laws in the Wizarding World existed to govern them yet.

Legislation was going through, but slowly, and Harry suspected that putting Wizarding laws on Wild Mages would just anger them further, even if he explained that this was for their protection as well as Witches' and Wizards' protection.

"Harry… You're not eating… What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head, taking a bigger bite than he meant to.

"Nothing. I'm just a little distracted."

"Don't lie to me, Harry… What's wrong?" She demanded. Harry sighed.

"Relations aren't going well between Wizards and Wild Mages. I'm not supposed to talk about it. Confidential, but you've all managed to keep a major secret when we were in Dumbledore's Army. I'm trusting you not to blab. It would create unnecessary panic." Harry said sternly. Everyone nodded.

"There's been talk of actual combat amongst certain Wild Mage circles. They've discussed attacking Wizards in an attempt to force our submission. Attacks on Wizards have reached an all-time high. Some weeks, there's as many as ten attacks on Witches and Wizards, and because most Wizards aren't familiar with Wild Magic abilities, they're unprepared.

"They prepare to subdue and obliviate a Muggle, and end up fighting a magic user. You can see the issue. St. Mungoes is getting more and more witches and wizards in who suffer from magically induced injuries, but they can't say which spell was used against them. The circle I've been working most closely with is fairly amicable with the Wizarding world, but others show deep hostility toward us. The Wild Hunters were one of the earliest groups to organize attacks against Wild Mages.

"But they're not the only ones. In the past few weeks, we've infiltrated and broken up three more groups that specialize in hunting, killing or making life difficult for Wild Mages, and we have less recourse against Wild Mages because they're not Witches or Wizards, and thus, can't legally be governed by our laws.

"Certain laws are going through the Ministry in order to protect them from us, and us from them. But I fear that it will just build resentment amongst Wild Mages, having to obey Wizarding laws when they're not legally part of our world. This whole thing is just a mess. I… I'm not really hungry… Just tired… I can only imagine that the pile of work I have when I get back in tomorrow will be enormous. Excuse me." Harry said, taking out a cell phone and answering it.

"Hello? Minister?" He asked, going out into the other room.

"Harry… Sorry to bother you on your day off. A major attack was organized tonight on a meeting of Wild Mages. Three are dead, five are severely injured and dozens have minor injuries. The Wild Mages are demanding immediate action on our part. They mentioned your name, and Luna's. They want you immediately. Bring Luna if you like, but bring your wands.

"There's no guarantee that this won't turn into a fight."

"I see… Yes. Yes, I see. Okay. Nottingham. Right. 1542 East Street. Yep. Bye." Harry said, concerned.

"Okay, everyone. Um… I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut the party short tonight. I got an urgent call from the Minister. Yes, sorry." Harry said at the disappointed groans.

"Luna, you can come if you want. They mentioned yours and my name. It's serious, though. Three people are dead."

Everyone gasped, Neville looking like he was about to cry.

"I… We'll come with you, mate…" Ron said, taking Hermione's hand as well. Hermione nodded. It was the three of them again. They always seemed to get into trouble together.

"Okay… Luna… Are you coming?"

"Yes… Maybe I can calm them down." Luna said simply, taking Harry's hand. The group of four took each other's hands and apparated to the right address, immediately knocking on the door.

"Who is it!? We're super busy!"

"Ministry of Magic." Harry said calmly.

"Prove it! Show me your badge! We ain't takin' no guff!" The girl's voice came from inside. Harry saw a fierce pair of eyes look through the mail slot. Harry handed her his Ministry badge.

"Fine! Get in 'ere! Now!" She demanded, opening the door and pulling the four of them inside.

"This is the last straw! We've been attacked, belittled, and now, some of your kind have killed some of us and crippled five more! If you don't do something about this, we will! And you won't like what we have planned! Nicodemus says you're an alright guy, that you're one of the few good wizards. I'm inclined to disagree. The only good wizard is a dead wizard." She snapped, shoving them into the back yard where three people lay dead in varying states of injury and five more had broken bones.

Luna immediately took to calming everyone while Hermione did some healing magic on those that could be helped by simple spells.

"Hi, I'm…"  
"Harry Potter… Nissa never shuts up about you. If you asked her, you might as well be the fuckin' second coming.

"I'm Elaine Ellis, Nissa's cousin. I'm the tentative leader of this group." The girl said. She looked like she was a few years older than Nissa, maybe eighteen or nineteen. She had jet black hair and hazel eyes, and was thin and tall. She couldn't have been less than 5'11", taller than Ron even, and she carried herself with a fierce confidence that her cousins save for Sawyer seemed to lack.

"I see… Pleasure to meet you." Harry said, reaching out to shake her hand. She just stared at it, though.

"Yeah, wish I could say the same. Touch me and you're dead. I could make you burst into flames just by touching you. I won't if you behave yourself." Elaine snarled.

"I won't touch you." Harry said, pulling his hand back. Elaine smirked. Elyse hurried over, and had a whispered conversation with Elaine, explaining that Harry was a friend. Elaine seemed unconvinced.

"Anyway, could you describe the attackers? Luna! Can you come over here?" Harry asked. Luna hurried over. "Hello. My name is Luna Lovegood. Nice to meet you." Luna said softly in her usual calming tone of voice. Elaine seemed slightly less tense, now.

"Is there any chance that I could use Legilimency on you to determine what your attackers looked like? If not, I can simply take notes from your description."

"Do whatever you need to do." Elyse said, calming Elaine down, saying that they wouldn't tarry overlong. "Are you certain? Legilimency is somewhat like mind reading. I will only read what you're thinking about in your most immediate thoughts, which, if I direct you properly, would be what we're looking for."

"Fine, whatever. Mind reading, huh? We have a mind reader amongst us. It's impossible to lie to him. He's really good at what he does."

"Very well. Take a deep breath, and sit down. It's preferable if you're comfortable while I'm doing my reading. _Good… Now, think about the appearances of the assailants. How many were there?"_

" _Four."_

" _Good. Men? Women?"_

" _Two men. Two women. One of them was a fairly foppish looking individual with long blonde hair and blue eyes. One had short, messy black hair and green eyes… He looked a little like Potter over there. They got a few major details, though. Potter is much thinner. This guy looked like a bad caricature of him. One of the women had long brown hair that went down to her knees. She kept it in a braid. She had almond shaped violet eyes. Her friends called her Jessie… She was average height and thin."_

" _Good. What did the fourth look like?"_

" _She was short and stocky. She looked a bit like a toad with a pink cardigan and black bow on her head. It looked like a fly on her head."  
"Tell me more about this woman." Luna said, delving deeper and seeing Umbridge standing there with her smug smile, and a little giggle that did nothing so much as make Luna ill._

" _We know her. Did any of the others identify themselves in any way?"_

" _The foppish individual was called Charles by the toad lady, and the average height woman was called Jessie. She carried a sword with her as well… One that none of us recognized… It was curved, and only had one edge. It wasn't by any means a saber or any sort of fencing sword._

" _And the Harry Potter looking one?"_

" _They called him 'Boss'. We never got his real name."_

" _Good. Good. I think I have their images."_ Luna said, drawing the four individuals, and showing them to Elaine, who nodded.

"Wow. You're a good artist." Elaine said to Luna, smiling flirtatiously.

"And beautiful, to boot… 've ya ever considered dating a girl?" Elyse asked. Luna smiled politely.

"Once, in Hogwarts. I dated a Hufflepuff girl who seemed to fancy my unusual sensibilities. She was quite pretty, but we only ever went on two or three dates, and kissed once before I realized that I wasn't really attracted to her. I'm bisexual, if that's what you're asking, but I'm happily in a relationship with Harry…" Luna said, being very open.

"Oh, bother… All the good ones are always taken… Well… If you ever get tired of this bugger, come find me…" Elaine said, leaning in seductively. "Boy, if all witches and wizards were like you, Luna, maybe I'd 'ave a better opinion of 'em, eh?" Elaine asked.

"Thank you… I'll keep your offer in mind." Luna said, walking around and, like Harry, interviewing the rest of the party guests.

Finally, they finished interviewing everyone, using Legillimency on a few of them, all after asking their permission, they said that they needed to go so that they could bring the information they had gathered to the Ministry, who would get on top of investigating the attacks, Elaine, who couldn't resist one final barb, said that she wouldn't hold her breath, and that the next wizard who even looked at them funny would be getting a face full of fire.

This worried Harry. Despite his attempts to develop a good relationship with the Wild Mages, he was finding that negotiations were breaking down fast. Attacks on both sides fed anxiety and resentment between the two groups. Although Harry didn't condone the anger and hatred, he understood it better than he would have liked to. Wizards were afraid that these new magic users would usurp their positions, and invade their world.

It wasn't the same as simple prejudice against Muggleborns. These beings _were_ Muggles, but they could use magic. They threatened the Statute of Secrecy, but couldn't be ordered to maintain it. They owed no loyalty to wizardkind since they weren't wizards. This scared Wizards, and they reacted, badly, admittedly, but they reacted nonetheless.

This was causing escalating tensions between the two orders. Nothing good would come of the current situation. Maybe they could go into intensive negotiations between the two groups. Some prominent leaders of the Wild Mages, and the Minister of Magic. It could work. Harry had to try. Something had to give, because this… This wasn't working.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

" _Dear Rhiannon,_

 _As for your brother, his ability is probably similar in effect to a Strengthening Potion. You won't really learn about them until fifth year, most likely. Yes, Quidditch can be violent. But it's a thrilling sport, especially when you're the one involved. It's not for everyone, though. Most of my friends didn't play much Quidditch. I hope you at least enjoyed the Quidditch game. To be honest, the Wizarding world is a little different from the Muggle world in that respect._

 _In the Muggle world, not everyone is into sports. For instance, although Football is the most popular sport in the world, not everyone likes it, and fewer people even like to watch it. However, in the Wizarding world, almost everyone enjoys watching Quidditch. I suppose you're not required to watch the Quidditch games_

 _It's true that Muggleborns still face a certain level of discrimination in the Wizarding world… Well, in Britain and other European countries they do. In America, it's not such an issue. That said, wizarding laws are being put through in the Ministry to combat discrimination against Muggleborns. I hope you'll forgive Professor Slughorn._

 _He's a little bit old fashioned in his views on Muggleborns, and is a little bit obsessed with powerful and famous witches and wizards, he's more than a little bit pompous, but he's a good man, and a well-qualified professor. Has he attempted to recruit you for the Slug Club yet? If he hasn't yet, he may do so in the near future when your true abilities begin to show. First Year is more an introduction to Wizardry. Your ability speaks for itself, and if Slughorn is still like I remember him, he'll want to be a part of that._

 _You'll stop feeling out of place soon. Remember, there are a lot of Muggleborn Witches and Wizards at Hogwarts. The Ministry has begun to catch up with the Great Purging of the Names, as they called it. When Voldemort took over the Ministry sometime between 1996 and 1997, the Death Eaters removed the names of as many Muggleborns as they could from the list of Wizards and Witches to remove the chance of them coming into their power, as they believed them to be inferior._

 _Five years later, we still haven't completely caught up, so you may find that certain Witches and Wizards come into Hogwarts as much as five or six years late, starting first year as late as 16 or 17. It will seem odd at first, but it is the Ministry's opinion that things will balance themselves out in time, and the ages that Wizards go through Hogwarts will return to normal._

 _It's reassuring to know that you were sent the acceptance letter to Hogwarts at the right age. But I've rambled. You'll find that there are many Muggleborn Witches and Wizards who can identify with your pop culture references, and you'll come to understand the Wizard references in time. I did have that problem at first, but… My friend, Hermione was a Muggleborn, and she knew more than both me and Ron before she even started Hogwarts, so she was helpful. How is the Dueling Club going?_

 _I hope this letter finds you doing well in all of your classes, though I assume that my concerns are misplaced._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Harry Potter"_ Rhiannon read out loud with Imogen. The two had become fairly close in the time they had been in Hogwarts together, sighing happily as she finished.

"Boy, Rhi… You're really smitten, aren't you? What're you gonna do 'bout Nora?"

"W-what do you mean? What would you have me do?"

"I wouldn't presume to tell you what you should do with a friend's confession, but you may want to respond to it, whether in the positive or the negative is irrelevant. You need to respond to her. I can help you figure out what to say, but you need to be the one to say it."

"I-I wouldn't know what to say. I'm… You know what my parents are like… They'd kill me if they knew I even entertained the legitimacy of homosexuality."

"Well… That's the beauty of being away from home. You don't have to give a shit about what your parents say or what they think. I ain't saying you have to get married to Nora, just legitimize her confession by giving her your answer. Rhiannon nodded, and took a quill and began writing.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _It's exciting to be able to correspond with the man who saved the Wizarding world. Perhaps you would do me the favour of instructing me from a distance in some more advanced spells? Naturally, I know that you can't teach me anything dangerous, lest you could be liable for any injuries that may befall me as a result of my own ineptitude, but anything you could teach me would be greatly appreciated. After all, as you say, I am in the Dueling Club, and some higher power spells would not be unwelcome._

 _Since we last corresponded, I've made friends with a number of other Muggleborns. I was surprised to find that several very nice young men and women are in Slytherin. I had heard from my Half-Blood and Pureblood friends that Witches and Wizards from Slytherin always turn out evil. I hope that isn't true. The Sorting Hat never specifically said that Slytherins were evil, only ambitious and cunning._

 _Wasn't He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named from Slytherin? It's very interesting to hear about the Purging of the Names. No suspiciously older students are in my class, but in asking the professors, they say that within the year, there will be some, perhaps many uncommonly old students coming into Hogwarts, and that we should make them feel as welcome as we would students our own age._

 _Mr. Potter, I hate to be an inconvenience to you or to embarrass you, but… Someone has been… Chatting me up lately, and I'm not sure how to handle it. In my family, these things were not something we talked about, my parents were very conservative. They were "better left alone", my parents always said. Again, I hate to be a bother, but perhaps you have some idea of how I should handle it?_

 _I am doing well in all my classes, and Professor Slughorn recently asked me to attend one of his meetings. Honestly, it was a little bit dull, but I suspect that it's a good opportunity to make friends, so I'll continue to attend the meetings. Good food, nice, if slightly pompous, people, and having a good relationship with my professor. There's no downside. If I may be so bold, who was your first love?_

 _With Great Admiration,_

 _Rhiannon Blagden_

Rhiannon thought for a moment, then put a heart next to the "Great admiration". Imogen sighed, shaking her head.

"Rhi, you're hopeless… You're asking a man twice your age for romantic advice?"

"Well, who would know more about relationships than Mr. Potter? I don't doubt that he's had his share of women during his time.

"Way I understand it, he's got a gorgeous young blonde woman for a girlfriend right now, and they're living together… Only thing Rita Skeeter is good for is dishing the goods on Mr. Potter, even if you'd have to take them with a grain of salt… Or a bucket of salt, if that's more accurate."

"Really… Well, regardless, are you really going to ask the man you're supposedly in love with about relationship advice with another person?"

"Why not? He's never going to see me how I see him. I'd be better treating him as a mentor than as a love interest."

"You make a good point, Rhi. Well, send away." Imogen said, as Rhiannon handed Eclipse the letter, rolling it up into a scroll and tying it to Eclipse's leg. Eclipse hooted affectionately, nipping her hand before flying away.

"Ow, oh, bugger! Well… Maybe he'll know what to do. Do you think she can wait two or three more days for the next letter?"

"I wouldn't advise it. Rhi, she's poured her heart out to you. How do you feel about her? You don't have to be in love with her. You're only eleven, but could you see yourself in a happy relationship with Nora?" Imogen asked. Rhiannon thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I could be happy with Nora. She's more confident than I could ever be. I admire that in her."

"Well, you have your answer, then. Ah, Nora! Pleasure to see you. I'll leave you two alone." Imogen said, hurrying out of the room. Nora looked at Rhiannon, bemused.

"So, what's up, Rhiannon? I just came to take a nap. I have a free period."

"I need to talk to you… I've… Been putting off answering your confession for over a week, now… Partially because I didn't know how to react. You know my parents condemn anything they see as abnormal. They would kill me if they knew I even entertained the legitimacy of you being a lesbian, and by extension, me being a lesbian…

"That sort of reminds me of a conversation they had with me after Sex ed began in school… "Rhiannon Blagden… We've talked to the school, and you're not to go to sex education anymore. In this family, we believe that it's indecent to discuss that kind of thing in public… Like, how am I supposed to know what I'm doing in this tumultuous time called adolescence, if I don't take sex ed? What would they have me do?

"I'm not born with all this knowledge… I know the basic physiological reactions I get when I see the person I have feelings for. I know that I feel sick to my stomach, and I start rambling, and I sweat, and stop making any sort of sense… But how am I supposed to…"

"Rhi… You're adorable when you're nervous… I love shy girls, but you're rambling."

"Oh… OH! S-sorry… I-I-I… I… What was I talking about?"

"My confession to you."

"R-right! I-If you're… *Gasp!*" Rhiannon wheezed, a panic attack taking hold in her, as she collapsed to her knees. Nora ran over to her, easing her onto a couch, and holding her close."

"Rhiannon… Easy… Easy… Take long, deep breaths… Think about something pleasant, something calming… Close your eyes."

"Rhiannon took a deep breath, trying to stop from hyperventilating. After about five minutes of this, she opened her eyes, and smiled at Nora.

"If I'm not prying too much, what did you think of?" Nora asked.

"Listening to your voice…" Rhiannon said, turning a deep crimson. Nora blushed as well.

"What? No… Come on. Be honest."

"I am… I've always thought you had a pretty voice… Especially when you sing. And… I do have an answer for your confession… Yes… If you're still interested, I'd be very pleased to go out with you." Rhiannon said, bowing politely. Nora's eyes widened slightly.

"So formal… Well… I can dig that." Nora said, pulling Rhiannon into a kiss.

"So, have you spoken to McGonagall about setting up a Defense Club?"

"N-no… Professor McGonagall makes me nervous."

"Ah, well, I'll go with you, then! Come on! Yes, now, sweetie!" Nora said firmly, taking Rhiannon's hand with a strength belied by her slender frame.

"Professor… Rhiannon would like to ask you something… Well, she and I both." Nora said, blocking any chance of Rhiannon chickening out.

"Um… Um, Professor… I…"

"Have a biscuit, Blagden…"

"A-a what?"

"A biscuit. Please, take one. The elves give them to me, and I can't possibly eat all of them." Minerva said, her usually stolid demeanor softening slightly.

"Th-thank you… I-I'd like to set up a Defense Against the Dark Arts club in the Room of Requirement.

"I've been corresponding with Harry Potter, who's been teaching me some spells."

"Mm… Sounds suspiciously similar to something Potter did in his Fifth Year… Tell me you haven't already set up this club?" Minerva asked sternly. Rhiannon gasped.

"N-no, ma'am! I-I don't have the confidence to lead this group…"

"Then why are you here? Rhiannon… Let me tell you a story about a young man, who, much like you, was convinced that he didn't have the skills necessary to lead. He was always looked down on by his family for his supposed lack of magical talent, in spite of his parents' prodigious skill as Aurors. However, in his Fifth Year, he began to turn everything around, and became one of the founding members of Dumbledore's Army along with Potter, Granger, and Weasley.

"In his seventh year, he unofficially took over Potter's place at the head of the 'army', and along with a few other students, led his classmates in resistance against the Death Eaters. And now, he's a prominent professor at Hogwarts. In fact, you know him as the Herbology professor."

"P-Professor Longbottom? He seems so confident, though!" Rhiannon cried. Minerva nodded smartly. "Yes. He is, now.

"But when he was your age, he was a wreck. I must confess, I wondered what the hat saw in him that caused it to put him in Gryffindor, but his bravery, his courage shone through when he needed it to, and I've never been prouder of any of my students. I believe you, too can show that kind of growth. Your house is better known for intellectual pursuits, but that doesn't mean that you can't be brave. Some very brave members of Potter's group were Ravenclaws."

"Thank you, Professor. May I form this group?"

"Yes… But, only under the guidance of a professor. You may choose a professor for yourself. If you cannot find one, I will assign Professor Evlematz. Is she acceptable to you, Blagden?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Good… Then choose the night or nights that you wish to hold these club meetings. This will involve practice in dueling, correct?"

"Y-yes, Professor!"

"Oh, and, Blagden… If you ever need to talk to someone, I hope you feel comfortable talking to me."

"Yes, Professor…" Rhiannon said, walking out with Nora.

"Oh, the days…"

"How about Wednesdays, and Saturdays?"

"Very good. On your way, then, Blagden, Lusk." McGonagall said, seeing them out of the office, and sitting back down.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Minister… Yes, I have the report that you asked me about. I'm actually really worried… Scared… The tension between Wild Mages and Wizards is really reaching a peak. All-out war can't be too far away. Many Wild Mages have powerful abilities that would allow them a tactical advantage in combat. My cousin's fiancée is a Wild Mage, and she can turn invisible. I haven't seen her use the ability, but if her ability is anything like those of the other Wild Mages, she can affect complete invisibility.

"It wouldn't be a simple disillusionment charm… These powers they have are beyond what you normally see in a spell."

"I see… And, you believe that they pose a threat to Wizardkind?" Kingsley asked. Harry nodded.

"Tensions are escalating. You of all people must recognize the signs as well. Attacks on the Wild Mages by certain wizards, and the appearance that we're not doing anything about it is creating anger and resentment towards witches and wizards in the Wild Mage community. Even my relationship with some of the Wild Mages isn't enough to assuage the community's anger towards Wizards. And honestly, I don't blame them.

"The one case where it appears like we've actually done something was the Wild Hunters, and admittedly, that was a major step, but there are probably dozens of groups like that, and the bureaucratic mud that the Ministry has to go through to pass any laws makes it difficult to protect the Wild Mages from the criminals amongst us.

"I'm personally friends with a number of them, but there are even more that don't like me simply because I'm a wizard."

"Well… You've interacted with the Wild Mages. What kind of organization does their society have? Have they established their own sort of government? Or do they simply have a rule by the most powerful amongst them? Or perhaps the most charismatic amongst them?"

"Well… It's hard to say. There's no government per say. It's more like individual circles of Wild Mages gather around different individuals. For example, I've encountered two different circles of Wild Mages. The first one seems to be unofficially run by Nicodemus. He has nominal leadership of the group, and they all respect him and follow him when he cares to lead."

"Yes. I remember Nicodemus. He took a pretty hardline stance against Wizards. He really didn't like us, and he made it abundantly clear in his belligerence towards me."

"Yes. Well, I think he's come around somewhat. He still doesn't much care for me, but he will at least listen if I talk to him. Then there's another group led by Elaine Ellis, one of Raleigh Ellis's cousins.

"If you remember, Raleigh was almost killed by those three wizards. Raleigh, Nissa, Sawyer, and Elyse are fairly friendly toward me, but Elaine is most decidedly not. I suspect, though, that she has a crush on Luna, though, so perhaps she could be made friendly towards wizards. Elaine and the rest of her circle of Wild Mages was attacked by wizards. One of them was said to look exactly like Umbridge. I'd like to look into Umbridge and make sure she's still in Azkaban."

"Hm… That's a disturbing possibility. I could only imagine what Umbridge would do to Wild Mages. Her apparent hatred of Muggles. You should visit Umbridge to assure yourself, if nobody else, that she's still there, and to ask her about the imposter if she is still there. Go, now." Shacklebolt said, going back to paperwork to indicate that the meeting was over. Harry nodded, and apparated away to the shores of Azkaban.

"Good afternoon. What brings you here, Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked. Harry scowled, trying to remain civil with her.

"There's a Witch or Wizard who is impersonating you quite well, almost as if they're using Polyjuice Potion to do it. Do you know anything about that? Harry asked suspiciously." Umbridge looked at Harry with a simpering smile.

"Why, however would I help anyone make a Polyjuice Potion? And what benefit would I gain from it?"

"They were last seen assaulting Wild Mages. Your hatred of Muggles and Muggleborn Wizards is well known. The better question is, why would you do something so transparent?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. I hate the idea that filthy Muggles are running around powers meant for wizards, but I haven't had any visitors in the time I've been here.

"Nor have I sent or received any mail. Any mail sent must be read, approved, and delivered by one of the guards, and all visitors, if any, must be approved by the guards. How could I possibly send a sample like that? The guards would surely confiscate it and destroy any such sample." She said with a smirk. Harry sighed. He knew she was right.

He would have to investigate how the person could turn themselves into such a perfect mimicry of Umbridge that even Luna, who had sat in Umbridge's class, eve he, Harry, who had been constantly tormented and tortured by Umbridge, couldn't tell the difference. Admittedly, if they had a picture of Umbridge, they could make a very close image of Umbridge through magic. But why choose Umbridge? Everyone knew that she was in Azkaban for life for her crimes.

Maybe it had just been to hide who they were. Perhaps it hadn't mattered who they mimicked as long as they weren't there as themselves. Harry sighed, and left the cell, leaving Umbridge to her own devices. There was a certain satisfaction in seeing Umbridge in chains. After the way she had treated him, the crimes she had committed against Muggleborns, people like Hermione.

He was sure that the Ministry would have captured Hermione eventually if she had not gone on the run with Harry and Ron. Perhaps that had saved her. He knew that if anyone could have evaded capture for a long time, it was Hermione, but eventually, they would have sent someone capable of catching her, and she would have been caught, and put on one of those phony trials where she would be convicted and either given the Dementor's Kiss, or turned into stone and used in one of those bizarre and frightening statues. Either option made Harry shudder at the mere thought.

As he left, he spoke to the guards. Apparition was impossible into or out of any of the cells of Azkaban. It was a failsafe added after Bellatrix Lestrange and other Death Eaters escaped. One had to go down to the shore and leave from there. After a few minutes, upon being sure that nothing had gotten in or out for Umbridge, he left, relatively satisfied.

"Master Harry… A letter came for you just recently…" Kreacher said, bowing and handing Harry the letter. Harry thanked Kreacher and took the letter.

"Ah! Rhiannon replied. Let's see… Dear Mr. Potter…" He started, reading to himself.

" _It's exciting to be able to correspond with the man who saved the Wizarding world. Perhaps you would do me the favour of instructing me from a distance in some more advanced spells? Naturally, I know that you can't teach me anything dangerous, lest you could be liable for any injuries that may befall me as a result of my own ineptitude, but anything you could teach me would be greatly appreciated. After all, as you say, I am in the Dueling Club, and some higher power spells would not be unwelcome._

" _Since we last corresponded, I've made friends with a number of other Muggleborns. I was surprised to find that several very nice young men and women are in Slytherin. I had heard from my Half-Blood and Pureblood friends that Witches and Wizards from Slytherin always turn out evil. I hope that isn't true. The Sorting Hat never specifically said that Slytherins were evil, only ambitious and cunning._

" _Wasn't He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named from Slytherin? It's very interesting to hear about the Purging of the Names. No suspiciously older students are in my class, but in asking the professors, they say that within the year, there will be some, perhaps many uncommonly old students coming into Hogwarts, and that we should make them feel as welcome as we would students our own age._

" _Mr. Potter, I hate to be an inconvenience to you or to embarrass you, but… Someone has been… Chatting me up lately, and I'm not sure how to handle it. In my family, these things were not something we talked about, my parents were very conservative. They were "better left alone", my parents always said. Again, I hate to be a bother, but perhaps you have some idea of how I should handle it?_

" _I am doing well in all my classes, and Professor Slughorn recently asked me to attend one of his meetings. Honestly, it was a little bit dull, but I suspect that it's a good opportunity to make friends, so I'll continue to attend the meetings. Good food, nice, if slightly pompous, people, and having a good relationship with my professor. There's no downside. If I may be so bold, who was your first love?_

" _With Great Admiration,_

" _Rhiannon Blagden"_

Harry smiled, and sat down, scribbling away furiously.

 _Dear Rhiannon,_

 _To answer your most pressing question, I have no advice that you could benefit from. Be honest with him, and tell him how you feel about him in return. My first love? I've known her for a long time, ever since my second year. We started dating in my sixth year, and… Well, we broke up just over a year ago. As for spells, I have a few that I think you could master fairly easily. I assume in dueling club, you've already learned to disarm? If not, say Expelliarmus._

 _For a more powerful spell, try saying Stupefy. It's a stunning spell, and I've found that even a simple spell like that is incredibly useful. If it is powerful enough, it can even render someone unconscious. I remember in my Fifth Year, I was taking my Astronomy OWL, and Hagrid, the Groundskeeper was being accosted to be arrested… Professor McGonagall accidentally caught six or seven Stunning spells right in the chest and was incapacitated for months. It's powerful when used properly._

 _Of course, she might well have been seriously hurt by one or two stunning spells. For a First Year, perhaps it would give you time to cast another spell. Remember though that it is dangerous to use it on another student. Go to the seventh floor and find the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy._

 _Directly across from it is a solid stone wall. Walk past it three times and think about a room where you can practice magic without hindrance. A door will appear and you'll be inside the Room of Requirement. You'll be able to practice on moving dummies inside the room. I'm sure you already know the Disarming Spell. That's also a very useful spell. That and stunning are sort of a Wizard's bread and butter, useful in almost any situation and sure to give you an advantage if used properly._

 _Voldemort was in Slytherin. You can still find trophies dedicated to Tom Riddle in the trophy case, probably. Meritorious action to the school, and a few others. The Purging of Names was a major hindrance to the Ministry after the Death Eaters were rooted out, and the Ministry managed to build itself up again. However, we are nearing completion of the refiling of names._

 _I'm glad that you're making more friends. My family was somewhat conservative as well, so I understand to an extent where you're coming from. Perhaps someday, you'll be able to talk to them about such things. Until then, I can try, although I'm not sure how much I can help you. I sort of went in blind myself. Regardless, you'll figure it out._

 _Regards,_

 _Harry Potter_

"Mm… It's nice that Rhiannon has someone who's interested in her." Harry muttered to himself. Kreacher bowed, taking the letter, and putting it in an envelope, sealing it and bringing it to Eclipse, coaxing the owl down, and attaching it to her leg.

"Eclipse must bring the letter to Rhiannon at Hogwarts…" Kreacher said. Eclipse hooted and flew away. Kreacher watched for a moment, before heading back in.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Hm… I am sorry, Lacie… Druug…" Luna said to the Mamlah and the Drall respectively. "But, I need to bring you into the Ministry for classification. I've written up as many notes as I can on you about your behaviours in the wild. Now, we need to run experiments on you, and learn more about you physiologically… I'd not worry. I've instructed the Ministry to treat you well… After all, you are important specimens." Luna finished, disapparating and appearing in the Ministry Atrium.

Unfortunately, as soon as she got there, she was accosted by Rita Skeeter who had her Quick Quotes Quill and her notebook.

"Excuse me! Miss Lovegood! Could I ask you some questions."

"Oh… Um… I'm in a bit of a hurry, actually…" Luna said, not wanting to be questioned by such a sensationalist news reporter, if she could so be called, given that most of her stories bordered on libel.

"That's not a problem… I can walk with you."

Luna sighed.

"Just keep up." She said, lifting the creatures magically and walking through the halls, not slowing down for Rita, who had to practically run to keep up with Luna, who seemed like she was using a spell to make herself go faster. Her feet were barely touching the ground as she hustled to the Department of Magical Creatures.

Through gasping breaths, Rita started questioning.

"So, what is your relationship like with the famous Harry Potter?"

"Oh, it's wonderful. Harry really is quite a gentleman." Luna said happily, seeming to have no trouble moving so quickly, unlike Rita, who was gasping for air already.

"Are you completely unconcerned at his behavior while he was in school?"

"Sorry… I've made a mistake." Luna said. Rita's eyes widened with excitement.

"You mean in going out with Harry Potter?"

"No. In talking to you. Goodbye. If you keep trying to follow me, I will be forced to hex you. I know a lot of very interesting ones. I am friends with Hermione Granger."

Rita's eyes widened further, this time, though with fear. She had no interest in being attacked. She nodded, and hurried away, seemingly with a new vigor. Luna made it to the laboratory, and left the sleeping monsters with the researchers, who thanked Luna for her help, and sent her on her way.

"Good morning, Minister Shacklebolt." Came a cool, irritated voice from the doorway. Kingsley looked up, and smiled.

"Nicodemus, Elaine… Please come in. I take it you two have been elected as the representatives of your people…" He said politely. Nicodemus nodded.

"Yes. Though we were not so much elected as much as we were already the leaders of our respective groups." Nicodemus began before being cut off by Elaine.

"And given the fact that between the two of us, we have had the most interaction with the Wizarding World… Nicodemus's direct contact with you and with the famous Harry Potter, and my meeting with Harry Potter and Miss Lovegood, the other Wild Mages felt they would be best served being represented by us. I understand that several Wizards and Witches will be here to represent you, though.

"Where are they?"

"I apologize for the delay. We called together this meeting on very short notice, and the other representatives have had to push aside other appointments. We…"

"Excuses are like assholes. Everybody has one and they all stink. I will give them five minutes.

"We managed to get here on time despite the short notice. There is no reason that they should be excused from that expectation." Elaine said shortly. Nicodemus put a hand on her shoulder, though.

"Miss Ellis… We need to be diplomatic. War would serve neither side well. I may not care for the way Wizards and Witches have treated us, but I understand the need for coexistence.

"We as a group may be able to defend ourselves adequately in the near future, but for now, harmony is our best option, given our small numbers and, to date, disorganized nature." Nicodemus interrupted. Elaine took a deep breath.

"Fine…" She said tartly. "Sorry, _Minister_ …"

"I understand your frustration. They will be here shortly." Shacklebolt said just as Luna and Harry walked in, sitting down in some free seats.

"I apologize for being late." Luna said politely. "Hello, Elaine, Nicodemus. It's lovely to see you again." The eccentric looking woman said in her usual ethereal tones.

"Well, hello, beautiful. It's been far too long." Elaine said flirtatiously to Luna, who smiled politely. Shortly thereafter, Hermione and Ron came running in, Hermione fairly breathless, seeming to run the entire way there.

"So sorry we're late! Are these the Wild Mage representatives?" Hermione gasped, organizing her papers and quills.

"It's no problem, Miss… Granger, was it?" Nicodemus asked. Hermione blushed nervously.

"Yes. My name is Hermione Granger. A-are you the only two Wild Mages here? I thought that there would be more…"

"No… The rest of our group is not entirely resolved on the stance we should take. So, they elected us. Miss Ellis is the more militant of the two of us. I prefer to settle things peacefully.

"I hope that between the two of us, and the… Most important people in the Wizarding World…" Nicodemus said, saying the last part skeptically, "We can come to some sort of fair understanding as to our treatment in the future. I hope that's not too much to ask?"

"Of course not. We've been hoping for the same thing. War would help neither group.

"Witches and Wizards, while powerful, have not got the same facility with Muggle technology or the same grasp on their one or two spells that you Wild Mages possess."

"And Wild Mages simply don't have the numbers necessary to support protracted war against you wankers…" Elaine snarled.

"Indeed. Now, what did you have in mind for this meeting?" Shacklebolt asked politely. Nicodemus seemed ready to speak first.

"We want equal protection under your laws. We can handle Muggle criminals and thugs. We need protection from Wizards who seem to think that we deserve to be killed."

"We are not going away, and we will not be silenced. If it comes to war, regardless of our numbers, we will fight you on every front for every inch with everything and everyone we have." Elaine added. Shacklebolt nodded.

"Currently you are considered Muggles for the purposes of protection under Wizarding law. Unfortunately, it seems as though Witches and Wizards who don't take issue with Muggles take issue with you because of your unusual abilities. This means that laws protecting Muggles are worse than useless. Passing special laws regarding Wild Mages would be ideal. But even as Minister, I can't just force laws through.

"It's an unfortunate truth that the Ministry of Magic is a highly convoluted bureaucracy. In order to protect Wizards and Muggles alike, we've been forced to expand the purpose of the Ministry, but there is an immediate crisis facing both you and us at the moment. Do either of you have any suggestions as to how we should approach this issue?"

"We need very severe laws to punish assaults on Wild Mages. Otherwise, nobody will think twice to attack us." Elaine said firmly.

"Well… You see… We have laws governing underage Wizards and Witches. We have something called the Trace that activates whenever an underage Witch or Wizard uses magic outside of specified areas, namely our Wizarding School.

"Theoretically, we could apply the same Trace to you. That would make things more complicated, though, since it would activate whenever you used your abilities, regardless of whether you were actually being threatened. There are many options. All of them seem to impose on you, though."

"Well… I've been researching old magic lately… Very old magic… Magic that goes back to before the war between Muggles and Wizards.

"There are very few spells still left over from that time, but I've compiled a database… Well, a book, really, of the spells I've been able to learn about. One of them is an empathic link that was created between almost every Witch Wizard in the world during the early years of the war. The link was meant to be a failsafe. If Muggles ever attacked, then naturally, the empathic link would alert all other wizards to the person's dilemma, and they could assist if necessary.

"We could apply this to Wild Mages. The link is powered by natural magical energy. Thus, normal Muggles could never have access to it… Though, there are certain Muggles who identify as Empaths. Perhaps this is a residual trait of the Link that existed all these thousands of years ago. Still, a Wild Mage… May have control over the Link due to their magic.

"In the old days, the Link was connected to a central unit that connected all Wizards' and Witches' minds empathically. Of course, Wizards and Witches would need some access to it as well in order to take action if Wild Mages are assaulted by Witches or Wizards. It will also be a benefit directly to the Wild Mages, since all Wild Mages would know if one of their numbers were being attacked, and could act as quickly as possible.

"The Link would give the general location of the attack… Now, before you think we're spying on you, the Link only flares up, so to speak if extreme emotional distress is detected. Otherwise, it's approximately the same significance as a tiny itch of intuition. Over time, you… As well as we… Will be able to ignore it unless it alerts us to wrongdoing."

"Hmmm… Give me the notes, Hermione. I want to see the full description of this spell…" Nicodemus said, holding out his hand. Hermione took a large packet of papers and handed them to Nicodemus, who put on glasses, and sat back, reading at his leisure, taking his time, occasionally going back and rereading certain sections before nodding and handing the packet to Elaine, who took significantly longer, reading and rereading most of the sections, before handing it back to Hermione, nodding to Nicodemus.

"This is acceptable. I want to add though that it must be optional. I don't want any of my Wild Mages believing for an instant that they are required to accept this link. You are not our government, and our mages are not Wizards. I don't know if it's possible for a Wild Mage to also be a Witch or Wizard. But it has not yet happened, and until and unless it does, you are not our minister.

"You do not make laws for us. The only laws of yours that we follow are those ones we accept as beneficial to us. Do you understand?" Nicodemus asked. Kingsley nodded. He suddenly had a great deal of respect for this man, who, although he was barely of legal age in England, had the leadership skills and diplomatic skills of a man far older."

"I understand… I respect the firmness of your stance…" The Minister said in his deep, slow voice. Nicodemus nodded.

"Now. Is there any time that we could bring our people to your people and get this started?" Nicodemus asked. Kingsley looked at Hermione, who definitely knew more about it than he did. Hermione sat up straighter and thought for a moment.

"Well… This… Spell, can be added to an object. I'm sure that we as a community could offer it on a strictly voluntary basis as a minor gift to each Wild Mage. The object would only work if you remembered to wear it, so I would advise a necklace, or some other sort of jewelry, especially something inconspicuous.

"I-it seems like a good idea… Would this magic be draining for us, though?" Bianca asked. Ron was about to answer, but Hermione put up her hand to stop him short. Ron scowled. Harry could tell that they were still having problems, and that they were probably getting worse. She wouldn't even look at him now.

"There's a chance that it will represent a slight drain on your magical power. After all, for a Wizard or Witch, it simply runs off magical power that we possess. The same would be true of you. But, and I don't have any hard empirical data on the magical power of a Wild Mage, so I can't say for sure, but I assume that you would, given your lack of access to the range of spells that Witches and Wizards possess, possess slightly less magical energy.

"Witches and Wizards increase in magical power as they go through school, and learn to better control their powers, and use more and more spells. This has the desirable effect of seeing that fully realized wizards and witches are not only more capable of casting powerful spells, but also more capable of controlling them, and maintaining that level of power for a prolonged period in the event of magical combat.

"I can only assume that the same basic rules are true for Wild Mages. You may not have formal training in using your one or two spells, but you no doubt find that you become better at it over time, and are less tired after using it. But forgive me, I've rambled. The drain, if any, will become less significant over time." Hermione said. Ron seemed angry, now. Hermione had cut him off.

"Well, then… I believe we have an agreement… For now." Nicodemus said, reaching forward to shake the Minister's hand. Shacklebolt nodded. He was worried about the "for now" qualifier that Nicodemus had added, but as long as they could maintain their part of the deal, it shouldn't be a problem. Harry sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry… I need to get going. I've been planning something for tonight for a while, and… Well, if I don't start getting ready now, I'll never be prepared." Harry said nervously. Hermione smiled. She had a good idea of what was happening. He had Luna had been dating almost ten months, now. Halloween was closing in, that meant that if what she suspected was true, Harry was going to propose.

"I'll see you out, Harry… Ron, just head home without me. I'll be along when I can." Hermione said going out with Harry.

"Harry… Are you really about to do what I think you are?" Hermione asked, seeming excited. Harry looked at her sheepishly and showed her a diamond ring.

"Oh, my! This is so exciting. Gosh…"

"I wonder if I should have gotten her some Dirigible Plum earrings instead." Harry said, more to himself than to Hermione. Hermione laughed.

"Nonsense. I'm sure she'll love it." Hermione said. Harry laughed.

"I'm nervous. My last relationship…"

"Isn't your current relationship. If you spend all your time thinking about how it ended with Ginny, Luna will be gone before you even realize she broke up with you."

"I know… Gosh, and Rhiannon thought she could get relationship advice from me. I'm a mess…"

"Did you… Put a Ravenclaw symbol in the diamond? That is so neat…" Hermione said, squinting and looking into the diamond, seeing the tiny Ravenclaw eagle.

"Oh, my! It even has Ravenclaw's quote. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure! That's incredible, Harry! How did you manage that?"

"I had some help from a magical jeweler… He helped me enchant it."

"This must have cost a fortune!"

Harry didn't say anything, but he didn't bother to correct her. It had been expensive, but he didn't have much concern over money most of the time.

He owned his house, he made good money being an Auror, and he had his family's fortune on top of the money that Sirius had left him. He had to get home quickly, though, and plan the evening.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

As soon as he got home, Kreacher handed him a letter from Rhiannon. He took the letter from Kreacher, thanking the elf, and sitting down with it, studying it for a moment.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I'm sorry, I didn't mention something. It's not a boy who's hitting on me. It's a girl. I've already spoken to her, and we're going out, now. She's wonderful. Confident, strong, kind… Everything I'm not. My parents would never approve of me dating a girl. They would say it's aberrant behaviour, that the Bible condemns such activity._

 _But I've digressed slightly. I'm a little happy, I suppose, but I'm not sure what to do. I doubt I make a very good girlfriend, for a boy or a girl. I'm not terribly pretty, or confident. My only real asset is my intelligence. Still, in Nora's own words she "digs shy girls". But, if you could continue to instruct me in defensive magic, I would always be happy to learn it._

 _I already know Expelliarmus, but Stupefy is a new one for me. Thank you for those spells. I'm learning spells as quickly as I can, but I know I can always learn more. This is a real honour to be taught, even from a distance, by the hero that defeated the Dark Lord. Please forgive my gushing. I'll try to restrain myself. I've found the Room of Requirement, and have invited a number of my friends to the room to practice defensive and offensive spells._

 _I have recently gotten the permission of Headmistress McGonagall. I've always found her terribly intimidating, but Nora was good enough to sit with me and help me talk to her about it. She's much nicer than I gave her credit for. She offered Nora and me biscuits and seemed interested in my ideas._

 _I understand that you headed an entire resistance movement against the Ministry when you were in Hogwarts using the Room of Requirement to practice defensive spells for the inevitability that you would all be fighting the Dark Lord one day. Professor McGonagall talked about your efforts, and how you led your entire class practically in learning defensive magic._

 _I find your confidence very reassuring. Maybe I can be as confident as you eventually. I'm the founder of the group of students that practice in the Room of Requirement, but I wouldn't say that I'm their leader. I haven't got the confidence or the people skills to take such a role. For the most part, Nora is taking up that role. Still, I hope that you can help me at least have the knowledge to lead them._

 _With admiration,_

 _Rhiannon Blagden_

Harry smiled. Every letter made him like Rhiannon more. She was shy, timid, but brave. She had trouble expressing herself, but she was working to better herself. Setting his quill to a new sheet of paper, he began writing. He was enjoying his correspondence as much as she seemed to be.

 _Dear Rhiannon,_

 _Here is a list of other spells. Some of them are more advanced than others. My friend, Hermione could perform most of them by the time she was in second year. But I don't think that you should hold yourself to the same standard. I have no doubt that you're very intelligent. As a Ravenclaw, you would have to be. But Hermione was… For lack of a kinder term, obsessed with learning magic._

 _Coming from a Muggle family such as she did, but being highly intelligent, she mastered spells that took Ron and me months to get a hold of. It was largely thanks to her and other friends of mine that I survived the Triwizard Tournament. She would work with me for hours on spells, making sure I had the motions perfect. If not for her, I'm sure I would be dead. That said, below, I've included ten spells, some offensive, and some defensive. You will want to look up the exact motion in a book before using them._

 _Petrificus Totalus: Full Body Bind Hook shaped hand movement_

 _Confringo: Blasting Curse (Dangerous): Point Wand_

 _Incarcerus: Incarcerating Spell: Point Wand_

 _Rictusempra: Tickling Curse) Intricate Leaf_

 _Impedimenta: Freezing Jinx: Straight Horizontal Line_

 _Protego: Shield Charm: Straight Vertical Line_

 _Langlock: Tongue gluing Jinx: Point Wand_

 _Relashio: Revulsion Jinx: Point Wand_

 _Diffindo: Severing Charm (Dangerous): Upside Down "N"_

 _Expulso: Expulsion Curse (Dangerous): Point Wand_

Harry drew the motions required for each of the spells next to the description, and continued writing underneath.

 _There should be practice dummies in the Room of Requirement if you need them, and I can assure you that with these spells, you will need them. Many of them are not suitable for practice on each other. If I find out that you have done so, your instruction with me will be entirely over. I've made the mistake of practicing a curse that I didn't know enough about on a classmate, and I almost killed him. I wouldn't want to see the same happen to you._

 _You should be writing these spells down along with their wand motions. Copy them a few times so that you can memorize them in the event that you need them. In fairness, there's no reason that you should need them in today's peaceful world. But it's always good to be prepared._

 _I'm glad that you've figured out what to do with her confession. Tell me a bit about her. Is she in the same house as you? What year is she? Does she play Quidditch, and what position is she? Don't be afraid to go into detail. She must be smart as well if you're so into her._

 _Regards,_

 _Harry Potter_

This letter was much longer than any of the others because of several pages of drawings of the motions for the spells. He did them in as much detail as possible. By the time he was done, even with the relatively small size of the drawings, the letter was three pages long. He folded the papers up and put them in an envelope, addressing it to Hogwarts, and calling Eclipse down. This letter was going to be a bit heavier than she was used to.

Still, he sealed the envelope and handed Eclipse the letter. Eclipse nipped Harry's finger and took off. Harry then hurried around, placing notes, first on the entrance, where Luna would soon be coming through the door, then on their shared room, then he went around to various places where they had been on dates, giving notes to shop owners to give to her.

He made sure to give them a picture of Luna so that they would know who to give the note to. Finally, when he was satisfied with his progress, he apparated to a restaurant where he intended to propose. He was sure that Luna would figure out the notes quickly enough. They didn't have a reservation for dinner. He just wanted to meet there because it was a romantic restaurant.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Kreacher. Has Harry gotten home yet?" Luna asked. Kreacher bowed politely.

"No, ma'am. He left you a note on the door, though."

"Oh…" Luna said, taking the note.

 _Hello, Luna. It's been a pleasure dating you all these months. Please go to the place where we had our first date._

"Our first date? Would that be the Ministry entrance? No. That wasn't really a date. Our relationship started unusually." Luna muttered to herself.

"Ah! Kensington Gardens. I would assume he means the exact spot we met." Luna said, apparating away, appearing behind a tree, and heading to the bench, where she saw another note.

 _Good. I'm glad you remember the location. It took me a minute or two to remember it. Go to the store where I bought you our anniversary gift. I'm sure you'll figure it out._

"Hmm… This one is harder. He told me. But… Ah… Well, it had to be in Hogsmeade." Luna said, apparating to Hogsmeade and looking around. Eventually, she found a jewelry store.

"Excuse me… Has Harry Potter come in here recently?"

"May I ask your name?" The owner requested. Luna nodded.

"Luna Lovegood."

"Ah! Miss Lovegood. He asked me to give you a note. I didn't read it." He said, handing her the letter. She opened it and glanced over it.

 _Okay, Luna… I'm impressed. Now, do you remember where we celebrated our six month anniversary?_ He asked. Luna nodded, apparating away, thanking the shop owner.

She appeared at a restaurant run by a tiny little witch, who smiled at Luna.

"Ah, Miss Lovegood. A pleasure to see you again." She said sweetly in a raspy voice. "I have a note from Mr. Potter." She said, handing the note to her. She was sure that Harry intended for this to take longer, not thinking that apparition was possible and practical, given the long distances that they were covering.

 _Okay, Luna… You've made it this far. One stop left. No tricks this time. Go to the Le Beau Cygne._

Luna sighed. She wasn't sure how many more clues she could figure out, or if they were going to become more convoluted as she went on. She apparated to the restaurant, where Harry was standing.

"Hello, Luna… I wasn't sure how long it was going to take, so we don't have a reservation… Besides, I never cared much for French food." Harry whispered. Luna laughed.

She never liked it much either. Harry took her hand, and they started walking around. Once they had made it to the middle of the park that had been nearby, twilight was starting to set, Venus appearing in the sky and the moon beginning to show itself. Harry knelt down in front of Luna, taking out a ring.

"Luna… Would you do me the honour of marrying me?" Harry asked.

Even Luna, who always was so composed, seemed shocked into silence. In retrospect, she shouldn't have been surprised. They had been dating ten months, but they wouldn't celebrate their one year anniversary for another two. So this scavenger hunt couldn't have been an anniversary date. But she was surprised, stuck with her mouth open for a few moments before she took a deep breath, tears filling her grey eyes, and nodding, taking the ring and slipping it on her finger.

"Yes." Luna whispered, kissing Harry. Harry smiled happily, hugging her tightly, sitting down on the bench with her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

*Twelve Months Later*

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled unconvincingly at Hermione.

"I'm fine. I really could as you the same question. Your breakup with Ron wasn't an easy one."

"No, it wasn't… But it was for the best… For both of us really. Ron doesn't have to feel like he's living in my shadow anymore, and I don't have to deal with his insufferable behaviour." Hermione said, showing more venom than Harry was used to.

"But I know you better than that. You're stressed about something. You're quite pale."

"Oh… Well… Biggest day of my life, and all that. I'm just a bit nervous. Even more nervous than when I faced Voldemort. Luna said that she was going to plan the seating and all that. I'm a little nervous, actually. I know she means well, but what if she has a whole section of seats for Wrackspurts and Nargles?"

"I think Luna has better sense than that." Hermione chided. "She's eccentric, not stupid. In her years as a magizoologist, and one of the leading people in her field, I kind of get the feeling that she's learned that not all of her father's magical creatures are real. She's still… Very creative, though. So I would expect a slightly unusual setup, perhaps.

"You didn't agree to make an Unbreakable Vow with her for your wedding, did you? I know she's pregnant with your children, now, but that's no reason to do anything drastic."

"Ahaha! No. We didn't agree to any such thing. I'm sure she's the one for me. But an Unbreakable Vow is a bit extreme. I heard that you went on a few dates with Viktor Krum. Is that true?" Harry asked. Hermione blushed slightly, seeming very un-Hermione-ish in that moment.

"Yes… It's really been lovely. He's quite a gentleman. It's been a welcome change." Hermione said, suddenly gasping.

"Oh! You have to get out there! The music is starting!" She said, pulling Harry into a standing position and pushing him out the door.

He was wearing a dress robe and white gloves as, apparently, was the wizarding custom for men. They didn't wear suits and ties, nor did women wear white dresses. The man wore black typically, and women wore white, but they were dress robes, uncommonly fancy even for dress occasions, usually only worn once in the Wizard's or Witch's life. As he walked out, he saw a lot of people he recognized.

Rhiannon and Nora were there. A large number of the Wild Mages that Harry had met and become friendly with were there, including the Ellises, Nicodemus and Bianca, and even Elaine and Emilia, whom they were not exactly friends with, but knew as Wild Mages. There was most of their circles of friends there from Hogwarts, including the entirety of Dumbledore's Army, and many of the teachers who taught during their time.

Dudley and his wife were there, quietly trying to calm their daughters. The elder they named Daisy. The second Lucy Dursley, named after her maternal. Lucy was ten months younger than Daisy Dursley. Daisy wasn't the name Harry would have chosen for her. But a pretty name, nonetheless he supposed, as he wouldn't have chosen the name 'Dudley' for anyone either. All the people that they knew seemed very happy.

Several of them were in tears, most notably Hagrid, who had a handkerchief half the size of a bed sheet that he loudly blew into, crying more loudly than perhaps he should have. Harry couldn't help but smile at this. Hagrid had really been one of his greatest allies in his time as a Wizard. Hagrid, big, gruff and intimidating looking, but with a heart of gold that nobody could top.

All the Weasleys and the Grangers were there as well, although the Grangers looked distinctly out of place amongst all the Witches and Wizards that were sitting there in dress robes and wizard regalia, while Mister and Mrs. Granger sat there in a suit for Mr. Granger and a nice dress for Mrs. Granger. They looked also distinctly uncomfortable, having been seated next to Hagrid, who towered over the both of them by almost the height of an entire person.

However, there were a number of empty seats as well. There was even an owl perch. This, Harry almost laughed at, it seemed so absurd. Harry wondered, counting in his mind all of his friends and family that were there. But there was nobody he could think of that should have come that didn't. Had Luna known others that she wanted to invite that didn't come?

Even Draco was there, sitting with Scorpius, his son, and they were by no account friends. Certainly, they had let go of their old hatreds, and were polite with each other. But friends, Harry didn't think they would ever be friends. Draco seemed somewhat subdued. After all, he had just recently lost Astoria, having died in childbirth. Who else could have come that either couldn't or chose not to?

He never expected Vernon and Petunia, or Aunt Marge to come. Boy, he would have hated that as much as if not more than they would if they had come. But, as he was thinking about it, Luna came up the aisle, escorted by her father, looking rather bizarre in a turquoise robe with silver bangles on it. He might even have been drawing more attention to himself than Hagrid was… If that was possible.

As they reached the top of the aisle, he released Luna, and looked Harry squarely in the eye.

"I trust you know, Mr. Potter, that if you break my Luna's heart, I will make sure to destroy you." He whispered. Harry nodded. He hadn't expected quite such a venomous comment, but he wasn't surprised that Mr. Lovegood was cautious about the man who was to marry his only daughter.

"I do, sir." Harry whispered. Xenophilius nodded, and retreated to his seat in the front row, next to a number of witches and wizards that looked physically similar to Luna and her father, but none were nearly as eccentric in appearance. They looked like even they disapproved of Xenophilius's eccentric dress. Harry and Luna held hands, looking into each other's eyes.

She was wearing a veil like in Muggle tradition, but the veil was made of a silvery, flowing material completely different from any Harry had seen before.

"It is my honour to bind these two in holy matrimony. Do you, Harry James Potter, take Luna Sylvia Lovegood to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in good times and bad, till death do you part?" The preacher asked. Harry nodded. "I do."

"And do you, Luna Sylva Lovegood, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in good times and bad, till death do you part?" He asked of Luna, who smiled.

"I do." She whispered.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said. Harry pulled back Luna's veil, and kissed her tenderly, sweeping her into his arms bridal style and carrying her out of the chapel.

He had always wanted to do that. But he had never thought he would have the chance. Ginny never would have abided such a thing. She was too proud to allow something like that. Luna didn't seem the type to get hung up on pride, though. So he took the chance, and Luna didn't seem upset about it. As soon as they were out of the church, they went to the afterparty, where they enjoyed the company of their friends and family long into the night until everyone agreed that they couldn't stay up much longer.

Ron, as Harry's best man, gave a small speech. Harry hadn't been sure how it would turn out, but Ron got up, and took out a small piece of parchment, looking over it, seeming to be sweating nervously.

"I've… Never been as good at giving public speeches as Harry was, but… As my best mate, I suppose it's only right that I give the speech. I'd like to say that from the day I first met Harry Potter, he's always been a better friend than I could ever have expected.

"When we sat down on the Hogwarts Express together, my first words to him were 'Are you really Harry Potter?' The kind of dumb greeting that an eleven year old would give. I asked to see his scar, and I must admit, I gaped rather stupidly when he showed it to me. He was always a great friend, sharing sweets on the train and time when we weren't in class.

"And, it always impressed me that he seemed to be above the gossip that followed him. Whether it was positive gossip about him being Harry Potter, or negative, about the latest scandal that had either happened around or to him… Largely pushed by that old hag, Rita Skeeter…" Ron paused to laughter at this comment.

"There were times that we fought, whether over perceived slights, or a girl, we always made up in the end, and today, although the years have gone by, time has never gotten between us, and I'm proud to count Harry Potter as still my best mate." Ron said. Harry was impressed. He was sure that Ron had gotten some help on that speech, but he had delivered it very well, and received applause for his impressive narration.

Finally, the night began to wind down, after much dancing and drinking. People were more than a little bit tipsy, even Mr. Weasley, who was telling anyone who would give him three seconds about his collection of spark plugs and different lengths of wire. People were often too drunk to realize how strange it was to have such a collection of Muggle sundries.

Even Harry was feeling a bit lightheaded. Over his life, especially now as an Auror, he almost always made sure to not get drunk, since he may be needed in an instant. He occasionally had firewhiskey or Butterbeer, but rarely did he have more than a single mug. Tonight, he lost perspective in the celebration, and ended up drinking far more than he probably should have.

So he and Luna left, thanking everyone for making their wedding so memorable. Hermione's parents had even taped it on a video recorder for prosperity, they said. Luna had never heard of a video recorder, but Harry knew that he would be happy to have it in later years when their memories started to fade, and he wanted to relive the old days.

Once Harry and Luna got home, he turned to Luna seeming puzzled.

"What's wrong, Harry? Did something not go right at the wedding?" She asked. Harry shook his head.

"I… Saw an entire section of seats that were clearly reserved for someone. Did someone you invited not show up?"

"Oh, they were there… Maybe not physically, but they were all there in person. Your mother and father, Sirius Black, Dobby, Hedwig, Professors Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, Tonks…" She said, counting off on her fingers, continuing. "Fred, and Mad-Eye Moody. I know they all meant a lot to you, and it seems sad that they couldn't be at your wedding in person. But I know they were there in spirit." Luna said serenely. Harry felt tears stinging his eyes.

He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so touched.

"That's… Amazing, Luna… We'd better get to bed. After all, we have to get on our honeymoon tomorrow. I've taken off the time from work. It'd be a shame not to use it." Harry said. Luna nodded, going to bed with Harry, ready for married life. She had been nervous earlier that day, but now, it seemed so right.

 **The End**

… **To Be Continued**


End file.
